Marriage, Kids, and Palex
by Momo The Great
Summary: SEQUEL to Palex and Beyond! Jordan and the gang are all grown up now and it's time to settle down, start their careers, and start having some kids. But now that they're adults does this mean the drama is over? VERY IMPORTANT A/N INSIDE!
1. Two Minutes

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! You didn't think I was just going to leave the Palex story like that did you? Of course not! Good things always come in threes =) So the chapters in this fanfic are the ones that I have been planning and thinking about ever since I had started on Palex and Beyond so they should be VERY good and fun =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. And no matter what anyone tells you I DO NOT own a time machine. shh!  
**

* * *

Two minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds. A whole BUNCH of milliseconds. Who knew two minutes could be so long?

"How much time is left?" I ask.

"You just asked that same question five seconds ago!"

"And now it's been ten seconds!"

"Why are you freaking out? I should be the one freaking out!"

I'm pacing back and forth, freaking out. I can't believe this is happening. Well I mean I can because this was planned, but still…

"Will you please stop pacing?" she asks. "You're making me even more nervous."

"I just don't understand why I'm here," I tell her. "Couldn't you have just surprised me along with everyone else at family dinner?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "Jordan…"

I throw my hands up in the air. "I'm just saying I wouldn't have minded being surprised along with everyone else."

"Jordan Johnson-Perez, I thought YOU of all people would want to find out aboot this information first."

"I know it's just… Ah!"

"Fifty seconds left," she tells me.

Ok, just breathe Jordan, just breathe. I sit down on the bed and take her hand in mine.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

She's nodding her head. Wait, now she's shaking her head.

"I don't know," she says sounding scared. "I mean we've been trying for months now and it's not like this happened spontaneously." She's looking at me and she looks so scared. "What if I'm not ready? What if I'm not good at this? What if I mess up and fail?"

"Hey hey hey, calm down," I tell her. I place my hands on her shoulders. "You're going to rock at this. You have the whole Johnson clan to help you, and of course there are your parents and your brother. And you have an amazing wife who's going to be here for you every step of the way. Everything is going to be ok, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Who am I?"

She smiles. "Jordan Johnson-Perez," she answers.

"Exactly!" I exclaim confidently. "So I **know **everything will be ok."

_Ring!_

Oh my Jesus! Two minutes. In two minutes a person's whole world can change. She walks into the bathroom and picks up the stick from the counter.

"Jordan!" she calls out my name.

"Yeah?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Who's pregnant? And just so y'all know I have the first ten chapters of this fic written already so the updates will be based on how fast y'all review =)**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: Nice to see y'all are liking this sequel. Now let's find out who's pregnant. Or if she's even pregnant!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. However right now I do own a cold  


* * *

**Sunday night equals Sunday dinner at the Johnson household and tonight is Sunday night. Beth and I weren't here last Sunday due to being on vacation for our four year wedding anniversary. If you know how to do to simple math then you have figured out that the year is 2014.

A lot has happened since Palex's wedding. That summer after the wedding Alex and I got our trust funds, I received two million dollars while Alex received one million. Alex and I both invested our money but Alex and Paige also bought a house with some of it. Jay and Manny had a baby girl last October and named her Emma Julietta Hogart, after Emma and Manny's mother. She's actually quite a cute baby, from the pictures that I've seen. She has brown hair and Jay's blue eyes. According to both Jay and Manny, Emma is quite dramatic. From what I've heard and seen Jay is an amazing father and he's very protective. Numerous times already he has said that Emma is not allowed to date till she is thirty and if any boy ever tries to do anything with her he will cut that boy's brake line. So Jay is a bit too protective but it's nice and cute. Craig and Ellie are married. Craig proposed to Ellie at one of his concerts last summer and they got earlier this year in January. It was a beautiful winter wedding and Ashley Kerwin even made an appearance with her husband, Alister. Yeah she ended up marrying the guy she had dated in England those many years ago. I don't think anyone cared all that much though. And guess who else is also married! Marco and Dylan! Yeah, they were in Los Angeles for one of Dylan's road games and decided to randomly get married in West Hollywood. When everyone found out there was a mixture of happiness and anger. Happiness because the two were married but anger because they decided to get married with no friends or family at the "ceremony". I don't know who was madder though, Paige or the parents. Apparently Paige had been waiting for those two to get married for a long time because she wanted to throw a big gay wedding. I think Paige might have a problem, just saying.

Dinner has just started and we're all sitting in our usual spots. Mom and Brian are sitting at the opposite ends of the tables, right at the heads where the "king" and "queen" belong. Beth and I are sitting on one side of the table while Alex, Paige, and Major are sitting on the opposite side. Major use sits by me but lately he's been sitting by Paige. I think he might be developing a crush on Paige, which I find slightly weird because she's practically like a sister to him, but whatever.

"So Major, you're about to start the second grade soon," I start. "How ya feeling?"

"Easy peasy," Major answers. "Grade one was easy, I'm expecting the same for grade two."

"Oo, someone's confident," Alex says.

Major shrugs his shoulders nonchalant. "When you're a Johnson you're nothing but confident."

Everyone laughs, including our parents. My little brother is very confident. I hold out my fist and Major pounds it and we do the explosion at the end.

"That's the mindset you should always have," I tell him. "We Johnsons ooze confidence." I look over at Alex. "Isn't that right Alex?"

Alex is shaking her head. "I'm not partaking in this," she says.

"Nice to see that one of my children is normal," Brian says.

"Hey!" I exclaim and point at Brian. "You're the one who said Johnsons ooze confidence."

"I told you that when you were fourteen because you were scared to ask that girl to homecoming," Brian says. "I didn't think it'd stay with you for the rest of your life and then you'd pass it down to your younger brother."

"So we don't ooze confidence?" Major asks, confused.

"Johnsons definitely ooze confidence honey," Mom says and looks at Brian. Brian smirks and winks at her.

Paige clears her throat and we all turn our attention to her.

"Alex and I have some news," Paige tells us with a big smile on her face.

Alex quickly looks at Paige with wide eyes. "We're going to tell them now?" she asks through clenched teeth.

"Might as well Lexi," Paige answers. "Besides I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"I hope this is good news," Mom says, sounding worried.

Paige grins at Mom. "It's AMAZING news Felicia," she says happily.

Paige takes Alex's hand into hers and places her other hand on her stomach.

"Alex and I…" pause for dramatic effect. "We're having a baby!"

Oh my God! There's so much noise in the dining room right now and it's all coming from two people! Mom and Brian are standing up and yelling and whooping in excitement. Alex and Paige are both grinning from ear to ear. Major has a confused look on his face. Beth looks happy but also something else, something I can't put my finger on it but I can definitely tell something is up with her.

"Congratulations," Beth says happily with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Mom says excitedly.

Uh-oh, a look of realization just appeared on her face. She sits back down in her chair.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," she says, this time a little less excited. "Oh my God, I'm getting old."

"I always thought you were old Mommy," Major says.

Ha ha! That has to be one of the most hilarious things I've heard so far this year from Major. And what makes it funnier is the fact that Major said it so seriously and innocently. Brian sits down and places his hand on Major's shoulder.

"Son, never tell a woman she's old," Brian tells Major. Brian turns his attention to Palex. "I'm very happy and excited for you two," he says in a fatherly tone. "I'm very excited to become a grandfather."

"And I'm excited to become a grandmother," Mom says.

"Wait, what does that make me?" Major asks.

"An uncle," I answer.

Major's face lights up. "Like a monkey's uncle?" he asks excitedly.

Everyone starts laughing. Paige puts her hand on Major's shoulder.

"No hon," she says. "Not a monkey's uncle, just a regular uncle. Hopefully this child won't be a monkey." Paige looks down at her stomach and rubs it.

"Well since half its genes will be from Alex it'll probably be part monkey, or at least act like it," I tell them.

"Hey!" Alex shouts, offended.

Alex picks up a carrot. It looks like she's about to throw it at me.

"Alexandra Deanna Johnson Nuñez-Michalchuk, you put that carrot down right now," Mom orders her.

Wow I never quite realized how long Alex's name is. Try saying that five times fast.

Alex puts the carrot down with a guilty look on her face. Amazing that even at the ages of twenty six we still don't like being reprimanded by our parents. I'm smirking and Alex is shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"You're having a baby and you can't even stop doing childish things," Mom says.

I start laughing. Alex getting in trouble with Mom tends to be good entertainment for me. Ow! Beth just elbowed me in the side.

"I don't know why you're laughing Jordan Athena Johnson-Perez," Mom starts. "Major acts more mature than you do."

Oh now that's just not fair. Major is grinning widely. He's lucky he's seven and cute or I'd throw something at **him **right now.

"Well it doesn't matter if I'm mature or not because I'm going to be an AMAZING aunt," I tell everyone. I point at Palex. "Your kid is going to LOVE me," I tell them.

"That's what I'm slightly afraid of," Alex says. She's smiling at me now. "Just kidding. I bet our child is going to love hanging out with you and Beth. Of course you two will be permanent baby sitters."

"Until you have children of your own of course," Paige says quickly. "Then we'll just take turns babysitting each other's children."

"Excuse me," Mom says. "Grandparents like to take care of their grandchildren sometimes."

"When the kid needs a diaper change we'll bring him or her right over," Alex says.

Brian is shaking his head. "Nu-uh," he disagrees. "You bring the baby over here when he or she has already been changed. I'm done changing diapers for the rest of my life, unless it's my own dirty diaper I'm changing."

Ew, that's just nasty. Major is laughing though, but once again he's seven so almost everything to him is funny. I raise my glass in the air.

"To Paige and Alex," I start, giving a toast. "Congratulations on the pregnancy and here's to the new little Johnson that on its way."

Everyone raises a glass, except for Major who instead raises a Red Lobster kid's cup, into the air and cheer. Paige and Alex share a kiss and once again they're wearing grins on their faces and I'm pretty sure their faces are about to be stuck like that.

**Later:**

Whew! I am exhausted. The rest of dinner was all baby talk. Beth didn't talk much during dinner unless she was spoken to, which is weird because usually she's talking to my mom about new recipes, or to Paige about numerous things that I don't care about, or teaching Major some new words in Spanish but this time… Maybe she just didn't feel like talking about babies. I know something is up though because she was also silent during the car ride home.

I'm in the bedroom right now getting ready for bed. Beth walks into the room and I can just sense that something if off with her.

"Beth, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she replies shortly without looking at me.

She's standing in front of her mirror while taking off her jewelry. I walk over to her and place my hands on her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. I look at her through the mirror.

"We've been married for four years now," I tell her. "I know when something is wrong."

Beth turns around quickly. "Exactly Jordan," she practically shouts. "We've been married for four years and Paige and Alex have been married for one year. One year Jordan!"

"Ok? I didn't know this was a competition."

"Paige and Alex live in a nice house with a backyard and a driveway and they have a baby on the way and they've only been married for ONE year! Jordan, we've been married for four years and it's still just us living in the condo our parents bought us after graduation."

Where in the world is all of this coming from? Beth truly looks upset right now.

"Paige and Alex's life has been very stable and established," I tell her. "When they got married Paige already had a very well established career and Alex was finishing up her training to be a physiotherapist and already had job offers. When you and I got married we had just finished college, you were about to start veterinarian school and I was working the night shift at the radio station. You just graduated from school and you just took the test to get your license and I'm still working the afternoon shifts at the station. We're both still trying to get our careers off the grounds."

Beth shrugs her shoulders. "So what?" she starts. "I have to wait till I have my very own animal hospital and you're a big shot nationally syndicated radio personality?" Beth asks. She sighs and she's looking at me with sad eyes. "Jordan, I thought you wanted kids. I really want kids and if you don't want kids then that's going to be a problem and maybe we should-"

"Shh," I interrupt her rambling and place a finger over her lips. "You're rambling. Of course I want kids. It's just you've been busy with school these past four years and can you imagine what a pregnancy would have done to you? Do you understand how much stress would have been put on your body? And we both know that I have no desire whatsoever so carry a child in my body."

"But Jordan, I've been out of school for months now and not once have we talked aboot kids. We haven't really talked about having kids at all this whole time we've been married. Why?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I just figured it wasn't the right time for us yet." I place my hands on both sides of Beth's face and look into her eyes lovingly. "Eight years ago I promised you three kids and I intend to keep that promise. If you're ready to have a baby now then let's do it."

Beth's face lights up but she also seems slightly surprised. "Really?" she asks surprised. "Are you serious Jordan, because if you're not-"

"Let's have a baby," I tell her and smile. "I would love to see a little you running around."

"Really? We're going to have a baby?"

I nod my head. "The only catch is that we have to wait till Paige has her baby. Because there is no way I'd be to handle a pregnant you, a pregnant Paige, and a stressed out Alex."

Ah! Omph! Beth just jumped on top of me and because she caught me by surprise we fell to the ground. Ow, my back hurts. Mmm, but not Beth is kissing me. Forget about my back pain.

"I love you Jordan Johnson-Perez," Beth says. She jumps off of me. "I'm going to call Dr. Robinson tomorrow," she says excitedly and runs to the kitchen to write herself a note.

"Ok," I say out loud. I drop my head back down on the floor.

What the hell did I just do? I must be crazy. I just told Beth that she could have her baby right after Paige has hers. Oh my God, a pregnant Paige and then a pregnant Beth right afterwards. These next eighteen months are going to be very long, stressful, and interesting.  


* * *

**A/N: So I know what some of y'all are thinking. Why was Jordan with Paige while she was finding out she was pregnant? Well Alex was at work and Paige really wanted someone to be with her and some support and Jordan was there.**


	3. Maternity Clothes

**A/N: HEY HEY! I am VERY glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. YAY!**

**Question: So I decided in this world the process for lesbians to become pregnant would be a bit different than in the real world. Why, you might ask. Well because #1, this is Degrassi world and very few things make sense in Degrassi world #2 technically in this fic we're in the "future" because the year is 2014 #3 because it's my story damn it =) So my question is to you readers is that do you want me to explain the process in an author's note or somehow explain it by incorporating the explanation into the story?Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I don't even know who's still up there.  


* * *

**Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. Your skin is glowing and a tiny life that you and your partner created is growing inside of you. You can eat as much food as you want without someone calling you fat because you're eating for two. Unfortunately that's not exactly how Paige is viewing her pregnancy right now.

"None of my jeans fit me!" Paige yells.

I'm at Palex's house right now watching television with Alex, well I'm TRYING to watch television with Alex. Paige has been yelling for the past thirty minutes about how her clothes are no longer fitting her. Note that the woman is about sixteen weeks pregnant.

"Did she think she wasn't going to gain any weight during her pregnancy?" I ask Alex.

Alex is shaking her head. "Nope, Paigey thought she's stay skinny for nine months and a nice sized baby would just come out of her nice skinny body."

"I can hear you Alex!" Paige yells.

I look over at Alex. "Oo you're in trouble," I tell her.

Alex pushes me. "Shut up," she says.

Paige walks down the stairs and she's wearing her old baggy Banting sweats. She only wears her Banting sweats when she's depressed.

"This is the only thing that fits me," Paige tells us.

"Well Paigey, you are gaining weight," Alex tells her.

I slap my hand against my forehead and shake my head. That's totally NOT what she should have said. Sometimes I honestly feel that Alex has a guy brain because she says the same stupid stuff a guy would say.

"That's because I'm carrying OUR child Alex!" Paige says angrily.

"Well yeah," Alex agrees. "I didn't mean it like you're a fat ass."

Oh my God! "Stop talking," I tell Alex through clenched teeth.

"Fine Lexi, if you think I'm such a fat ass then you can sleep on the couch tonight," Paige tells Alex.

Now Paige is stomping up the stairs. I turn and look at Alex. She's hanging her head down low.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to handle that for six more months," Alex says.

I place my hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well, just don't call her fat," I tell her.

"But I didn't call her fat!" Alex exclaims while throwing her hands up into the air. "I just said she's gaining weight."

"Alex, this is Paige we're talking about. Plus she's pregnant now. You have to watch your words very carefully."

Alex runs her hands through her hair. "So I have to watch everything I say around her now?"

"Unless you want to sleep on this couch every night you'll watch what you say."

Alex sighs. "I did not sign up for this when I agreed to have this baby."

"Alex, the moment you walked into that doctor's office and fused your DNA with Paige's you agreed to everything a pregnancy brings, the good and the bad. But the good will outweigh the bad."

Alex is nodding her head with a grin on her face. "The sex with Paige has been incredible," she says.

Ew, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. I didn't need a visual image in my head of Alex and pregnant Paige having sex.

"Um ok, thanks for the visual image," I say sarcastically. "And I was thinking about the birth of your little bundle of joy outweighing the bad moments of pregnancy."

"Well that too, of course," Alex says.

I hear movement on the stairs, indicating that Paige is coming downstairs. Paige is still wearing her Banting sweats and she looks upset and angry. She's standing in front of Alex with her arms crossed.

"Lexi, I just want you to know that you hurt my feelings with the hurtful comments you said before," Paige tells Alex.

Alex stands up and places her hands on the sides of Paige's face. "Paigey, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Alex apologizes sincerely. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. You're not gaining weight, you're carrying our unborn child that our love created and I just hope he or she has your good looks and brilliant intelligence." Alex smiles at Paige.

Wow, if I could right now I'd clap my hands. That was an amazing performance by Alex. Not only did she apologize but she was also able to include love and she complimented Paige, all at the same time. Bravo Alex, bravo.

Paige places her hand over her heart. "Aw Lexi," she coos. "I love you."

"I love you too Paige."

Ugh, now they're kissing. I should have known it would have gotten to this point. This is what happens when my wife is at work and I have nothing else to do. I turn my head away from the sight.

"Should I leave?" I ask.

"No, because we're aboot to go to Paige's favorite thing," Alex says.

I turn my head to look at the happy couple. Alex has her arms around Paige's waist while Paige has her arms around Alex's neck and is wearing a huge smile on her face.

I raise my eyebrow. "It's not a threesome is it?" I ask them. "Because I'm pretty sure Beth would not be ok with that and I'm pretty sure I'm not ok with it."

Alex is giving me a weird look. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asks me. Alex is shaking her head. "No, we're taking Paige shopping." Alex looks at Paige with a smile on her face.

Paige is looking at Alex with wide eye and a hopeful look on her face. "Really Lexi?" she asks excitedly.

Alex is nodding her head. "We'll go to the mall, hit up the maternity store, and buy you some hot new clothes."

Paige squeals and kisses Alex. "Yay!" she cheers. "I'm going to go see if there's a pair of jeans I missed that I can fit into. I cannot leave the house wearing these old sweats. I'll be right back hon."

Paige goes up the stairs. It seems like she's bouncing up the stairs, that's how excited she is. I stand up and stretch my arms, preparing to leave.

"Well time for me to go," I tell Alex.

Alex is shaking her head. "Nu-uh," she says and now she's pointing a finger at me. "You're coming with us."

I stomp my foot. "Why do I have to go?" I whine. "You know how much I hate shopping with Paige. Plus this is something that you and your wife should enjoy together, alone, without **me**."

"Well someone has to tell Paige she looks good in whatever she's wearing and hold her stuff. I'll compliment her and you'll hold the stuff. Besides it's not like you have anything else to do."

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. "I dislike you very much right now," I tell Alex.

Alex walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulder. "You'll get over it eventually," she tells me.

"I'm ready!" Paige announces.

I look up and there's Paige now in some jeans and a blue blouse. Wait, why do those jeans look familiar and how come Paige can fit them? Hey!

I point my finger at the jeans. "Those are my jeans!" I exclaim. "You guys took my jeans!"

Paige waves me off. "Please hon, it's not like you need them. They fit me. It's a good thing you have a big black girl booty."

Did she just call my ass big?

"Besides they're not one hundred percent hideous."

I look at Alex. "Did your wife just insult me and my jeans while wearing them?" I ask her.

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "She's Paige and she's pregnant," she answers. "She can pretty much do whatever she wants."

Paige claps her hands loudly. "Ok if we want the baby to be happy then Mommy needs to be happy which means we should go shopping NOW."

Ugh, great she's already calling herself "Mommy". Paige comes down the rest of the stairs. She opens the front door and walks out the house toward Alex's car. Alex grabs her car keys and we follow Paige to the car. I have a bad feeling about this shopping trip.

**Shopping Mall:  
**Ok so here's the problem with Paige: she use to be a fashion stylist and then became a fashion designer so she's very…opinionated about fashion and what not. So here we are in Maternity 'R Us and I feel so bad for the young lady who's manning the store right now. She was so excited to see Paige, or to her 'The Paige Michalchuk'. Little did that girl know that Paige was going to tear this store a new one.

"This is just as ugly as the last one," Paige whines.

Alex and I are in front of the dressing room Paige is currently in. This is probably the fifth outfit Paige has tried on.

"Let me see," Alex tells Paige.

Paige comes out to the dressing room in a dress with a floral pattern on it and a disgusted look on her face. I don't think it looks bad, plus the flowers are pink, Paige's favorite color.

"The flowers are pink," I point out. "Pink is your favorite color."

Paige looks down at the flowers on the dress. "These flowers are fuchsia hon, not pink," Paige corrects me. "This dress is almost as hideous as the blouse you made me try on."

I throw my hands up. "Sorry for trying to help," I apologize sarcastically.

"All the clothes in this store are just ugly," Paige states.

Uh-oh, fashionista Paige is starting to come out.

"There aren't any clothes in here for me," Paige tells us. She crosses her arms across her chest.

Alex walks over to Paige and uncrosses her arms. Alex takes Paige's hands into hers.

"Paigey," Alex says her name in her squeaky voice that Paige loves so much. "We have to get you some clothes that fit and that you feel comfortable in. If you want we can go to another maternity store or we can look online."

"Or you can just design your own maternity clothes," I mutter.

I think Paige heard me because she's looking at me now, smiling. If this was a cartoon I'm pretty sure a light bulb would be over Paige's head right now.

"That's it," Paige says. "I'll start a maternity line. I can't be the only fashionably inclined pregnant woman that has a hard time finding good maternity clothes."

A look of concern appears on Alex's face. "Paige," she starts. "We agreed that during your pregnancy you wouldn't work, that relaxing would be good for you and the baby."

"Lexi, I have to do something for the next six months besides sitting in the bed and watching _The View_ and _One Tree Hill _reruns."

I start laughing. "You watch_ The View_?" I ask.

Paige is looking at me sternly. "That's beside the point hon," she tells me. Paige looks back at Alex. "Lexi, please let me do this."

Alex sighs. "I just don't want you to have any stress," she says concerned.

Paige places her hand on Alex's cheek, caressing it. "Hon, I won't be stressed," Paige tells Alex in a loving voice. "How aboot during the pregnancy I'll just draw the designs and then after the baby is born I'll begin to launch the line?"

Alex is looking at Paige, contemplating the idea. She'll give in, I know she will. In one, two… Alex sighs and now she's nodding her head. Told ya so.

"Fine," Alex tells Paige.

A big smile appears on Paige's face and she squeals. Now she's jumping up and down, if you can call it that, she's actually only getting like two inches into the air. Alex places her hand on Paige's shoulders, stopping her mini-jumping.

"But if Dr. Robbinson says your stress levels are too high then you will go back to watching _The View _and _One Tree Hill_ all day," Alex tells Paige sternly.

Paige wraps her arms around Alex and kisses her. "Thanks Alex!"

"Ok, now that we've establish that Paige will be making her own maternity clothes, can we leave now?" I ask.

Alex looks at Paige. "We still need to find you some maternity clothes for the time being," Alex tells her.

"Well we're obviously not going to find any good one here," Paige says. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Yes dear," Alex agrees and kisses Paige on the cheek.

Ugh, no! Just when I thought I was out they pull me right back in. Well on the bright side, hopefully when Beth needs maternity clothes Paige's line will be out.  


* * *

**A/N: Once again tell me if you want me to either**** explain how Paige got pregnant in an author's note or somehow explain it by incorporating the explanation into the story =)**


	4. Major

**A/N: So I just wanted to say sorry for not updating this story in like two weeks. School is a total bitch this semester. Also I was telling the truth before when I said I already had the first ten chapters written. This chapter was actually a chapter I just decided to add. This chapter focuses on Major and the whole sibling thing with him and Jordan and Alex and just family overall. Paige does make an appearance in this and so does someone else =)**

**-So I don't know if anyone of you read each other's reviews BUT Elly was pretty much correct on how I was doing this whole pregnancy thing. I read a lot of articles about studies and experiments being done so that one day lesbians can have children of their own without artificial insemination. Well I decided to add a twist to mine because everyone can't just be having girls. Now I'm kinda going out on a limb with this one but remember that this is fanfic and in the world of fanfic ANYTHING can happen. So I have two options for this world on how two women can get pregnant:**

**1.) An egg is taken from each female and the two eggs are like fused together. Then an "empty" sperm fertilizes the egg. What I mean by "empty" is that all the "sperm" does is decided if the embryo will be male or female**

**2.) Once again each egg is taken from each female. One of the eggs is injected with i don't know, something that allows it to make a Y chromosome and then that egg fertilizes the other. **

**So each person gets to pick their own option for when they're reading the story but please don't complain in your review how this is scientifcally impossible because I don't want to hear it nor do I want to read it. got it? Alright. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I will admit that I watched last weekend's episode. Only because Adam was in it and I find a transgender character to be quite interesting.  
**

* * *

_This is one of those moments that make me wish I could be home all the time. This is one of those moments that make me feel guilty for going to school so far away._

_ "I'm sorry," I whisper._

_ No response, but of course I didn't expect one since he's sleeping._

_ "I'm sorry that I can't be here for your big moments," I continue with my apology. "I'm sorry that I might not be here for your first words, or your very first steps, or the first time Mom and Dad actually say "no" to you."_

_ I chuckle lightly; remember the first time Brian ever said "no" to one of my requests. That was a very big day for him._

_ "I know I won't be here for those moments but know that I will ALWAYS be here for you. No matter where in the country or world I am know that I will always be here to love and protect you. If you ever need me I'll jump on a plane and fly right over. Johnsons protect their family no matter what. I promise that I will always protect you little brother."_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Major, deja esa galleta," Beth says.

"Oh come on!" Major yells.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't have a cookie until you eat dinner?"

"Come on Beth! Be the cool sister-in-law and let me eat the cookie!"

"No! You can have a cookie when you eat your dinner."

I enter the kitchen as Beth is leaving it. Beth points at me threateningly.

"Don't you dare let him have that cookie before dinner," she says.

"Of course not," I agree. "I'd never let him eat dessert before dinner."

Beth leaves the kitchen and now it's only Major and me in here. Major is looking at me with questioning eyes. I just nod my head and in a flash Major takes a cookie off the plate and stuffs it into his mouth.

"Mmm," he says with his mouth full of a chocolate chip cookie.

So here's what's going on. Major is staying with Beth and me this week while Mom and Brian are away on a romantic vacation. I'll admit that Major wanted to stay with Palex, which kind of hurt my feelings, but Mom said "no" since Paige is pregnant and she didn't want her to have to deal with an energetic seven year old. This is my chance to prove to prove to Major that I am the cooler sister.

Beth walks back into the kitchen. Beth looks at Major, who is currently still eating the cookie he stuffed into his mouth. Beth is looking at me with angry eyes. Oh shit.

"Major, qué come usted?" Beth asks him.

Major's eyes widen in fear and he quickly points at me. "Jordan jdghkj ghsjhgdk it!" he says while chunks of chewed cookie falls out of his mouth.

I look down at Major. "Oh way to go bro," I tell him. "Ya know that sibling code doesn't only apply to staying out of trouble with Mom and Dad."

Major shrugs and shoulders and swallows the rest of the cookie. "I'd rather you get into trouble than me."

He runs out of the kitchen and goes upstairs to the guest room he's occupying this week. I look at Beth and she does not look too happy with me. She has her eyes narrowed at me and she has her arms crossed across her chest.

"So I tell you not to let him have a cookie and you do the exact opposite of what I said," she says.

"It was only one cookie," I tell her. "One cookie isn't going to ruin his appetite."

"Are you going to let our kids eat dessert before dinner?"

"What? Major isn't our kid! He's my little brother. I'm suppose to let him do things Mom and Dad wouldn't normally let him do, like eat a cookie before dinner. It's one cookie Beth, ONE cookie. Uno!"

"Well eventually one cookie could lead to two candy bars, which can eventually lead to cake which means before you know it he's eating cake all the damn time and not eating his vegetables."

Ok, this is becoming really weird. I raise my eyebrow and give her a weird look.

"How many parenting books have you read?" I ask her.

"I have no idea what you're talking aboot," she says.

"How many?"

Beth sighs. "Five."

I walk over to her and place my hand on her cheek, caressing it. "Stop reading those books," I tell her. "They're making you crazy and you're not even pregnant yet. Do you remember what it was like when you and Simón were growing up together?"

Beth nods her head. "Of course I do," she answers. "I mean by the time he was born I was ten and already use to being by myself but I remember how proud I was of him when he took his first steps and I remember teaching him his first word." A smile appears on Beth's face. "I remember holding his hand as my papi and I walked with him to his kindergarten class. And I remember having to go to the playground one day to tell a bully to leave him alone."

"See you have all these memories of your brother while he was growing up but I was barely here for the first three years of Major's life. I didn't get to see my little brother crawl, or learn how to walk; I didn't get to be there for his first words. I didn't even get to be here for his first day of kindergarten because I had to go to some stupid radio broadcasting convention. I've missed the moments where he needed his big sister most. So if Major wants a cookie before dinner I'm going to let him have a cookie."

Beth sighs and places her hands on my shoulders. "I get it," she starts. "You feel bad because you couldn't be there for your little brother but you're here for him now. You're taking care of him while you're parents are on vacation. But remember that you're not just his big sister, you're also the adult and he's the kid."

I nod my head. "Alright," I tell her. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I have a cookie before dinner?"

Beth is laughing. "Can you have a cookie?" she asks while laughing. The laughter stops and is replaced with a serious look. "No," she answers.

"Oh come on!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Ya know what I've never been a big fan of? Pickles. I have never ever liked pickles. I don't know why but I just don't like them. I think they're disgusting. All sour and then bumpy on the outside and what not. Ew. That's why the sight before me right now is making me want to throw up.

"Mm this is yummy," Major says with his mouth full of food. "You make the best ham, cheese, mayo, and pickle sandwich Alex."

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "I have many gifts," she says. Alex looks at me. "And **that** is why I'm the cooler sister."

I stick my tongue out at her. Yeah, so Major and I are currently at Palex's house and we're in the kitchen. Alex just made Major a sandwich and I'm sitting next to him just watching him eat it in awe and disgust. I wonder if all boys go through a nasty sandwich eating stage or just Major.

"How can you eat that?" I ask.

Great, I am now receiving the "are you kidding me right now?" look from Major. I hate receiving this look for anyone, but I especially hate it when he gives it to me.

"It's delicious," he says, like that should be common knowledge.

"It looks disgusting," I tell him.

"Says the woman who eats peanut butter, jelly, and cheese sandwiches," Alex says.

Oh hold up! I know she's not about to get on me about my sandwich choices! I angrily point my finger at her.

"You shut your face," I tell her seriously.

Alex puts up her hands. "I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't be judging people's sandwich decisions."

Alright, I need someone on my side right now. Ooh, yes! Paige just walked into the kitchen. Now I definitely know Paige is going to side with me. She is very sensible when it comes to sandwiches.

"Paige, I'm so glad you're here," I tell her.

Paige smiles. "Aw, thanks hon."

"Wow, your belly is getting big," Major points out.

And the smile has disappeared from Paige's face. "Wow Major, you know exactly what to say to make a girl feel special," she says sarcastically.

Major shrugs his shoulders. "It's the Johnson charm, gets them every time."

I smile at my little brother, I have taught him well. Ok, time to get back to the sandwich issue.

"Paige, when you look at this," I start, pointing at Major's sandwich. "What's the first feeling that comes to you?"

Paige looks at Major's sandwich. Why is she licking her lips?

"That looks delicious," Paige says. "What's on it?"

"Ham, cheese, mayo, and pickles," Major says. "Alex even makes it better than Mommy."

Paige looks excited and crazy now. She's licking her lips and I'm pretty sure any second now drool will come out of her mouth. Paige looks at Alex.

"Hon, can you make me one too?" Paige asks.

Alex smiles and nods her head. "Of course Paigey. You can have anything you want." Alex kisses Paige on the cheek.

"How can you think that looks delicious?" I ask Paige.

"Hon, I'm pregnant," Paige says in a duh tone. "Things I would normally think are disgusting seem really delicious to me."

"Ugh!" I groan.

"See I told you my sandwich is good," Major says and smiles.

"Just because a seven year old and a pregnant woman says it's good doesn't mean it's good," I tell him.

"I'm seven and a half," Major says.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologize sarcastically. "Seven and a half year old."

I turn around and Paige is sitting at the kitchen table while Alex is fixing her a sandwich.

_Burp._

We all turn our heads to look at Major. He smiles that little kid smile.

"Excuse me," he says sweetly. "So I was thinking aboot what you should name your baby."

Alex raises her eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Major nods his head. "Mhm. So I was thinking if it's a boy obviously you should name him Major."

"And why should we name him Major?" Alex asks.

"Because Major is a cool name, duh."

"Hon, Major not even your actually name," Paige points out.

"Yeah but everyone calls me Major. Why? Because I'm cool."

"Or because your initials are M-A-J," I mutter.

"Alright Major, and what should we name the baby is it's a girl?" Alex asks.

"Major, of course," he answers nonchalant. "Major is a unisex name."

"How do you even know what 'unisex' means?" I ask.

Once again Major is giving me that look. "I'm seven, not stupid," he says.

I put my hands up."Sorry I insulted your intelligence," I apologize.

"Major, we'll put your idea into consideration," Paige says.

Alex walks over to the kitchen table and places the sandwich in front of Paige. Paige's mouth is pretty much watering.

"Thanks hon!" Paige says excitedly.

Paige lifts up the sandwich and takes a bite out of it. Paige closes her eyes and it sounds like she's moaning. I am slightly disturbed by the scene in front of me.

"So good," Paige moans.

Major looks at me and smiles. "Told ya," he says.

Ugh! I'm in a house full of disgusting sandwich eaters.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Show prep has to be the most annoying thing ever. I don't know why but I just hate prepping for my shift. I had to get here early because not only did I have to prep for my show but we also had a meeting today. In a couple of weeks I'm going to be the interim producer of the morning show while Eric, the actual producer, will be on vacation. The only reason why I agreed to it is because I will get paid extra and hopefully they'll consider me to be on the actual show when someone's contract is up.

"Hey JJ."

I look up. Barry is standing in front of me.

"Yes Barry, I'm prepping right now," I tell him. He's always bothering me about prepping. I know how to prep. I've been prepping for five years.

"There's a phone call for you," he tells me.

"Is it important?"

"It's aboot Major."

Oh shit!

**Later:  
**Shit, shit, shit! Principal's office called saying that Major is in the office and I need to come down right away. I of course called Alex and here we are walking down the hallway.

"Maybe he won an award and the principal wants to tell us about it," I say.

Alex scoffs. "I doubt it," she says. "Getting called to the principal's office is never good. Nothing good comes out of being in the principal's office. Trust me, I would know."  
"Yeah, you probably would know."

Alex pushes me. We reach the office and walk in. Alex and I walk up to the secretary's desk. She looks up at us and smiles.

"Hi," she greets us. "How can I help you?"

"We got a call about Major Johnson being in the principal's office," I tell her.

"She means Matisse Johnson," Alex says correctly.

Oh yeah, that's right. Major is rarely called by his actual name. The only time I hear his real name is when he's in trouble with Mom or Brian and that's actually pretty rare.

"Aw yes, let me see if the principal is ready for you," the secretary says.

The secretary calls the principal on the phone.

"Are you ready for them?" the secretary asks. She's nodding her head. She puts the phone back on the hook. "The principal is ready to see you now."

"Thanks," I thank her.

Alex and I walk to the door that says _Principal_. Alex opens the door and we walk in. Major's head turns to us. Holy! I run over to him and kneel down. My little brother is sporting a black eye and a cut lip. I place my thumb when the swelling has begun near his eye and he flinches away.

"Who did this to you?" I demand. "Once I find out who did this to you I swear to God I will-"

"Ahem," someone clears their throat.

I turn my head around. Oh hey! It's Ms. Hatzilakos. Ms. Hatzilakos is Major's principal? Um alrighty then. I stand up and give her my attention.

"Hi Ms. Hatzilakos," I greet her.

"Jordan Johnson, I haven't seen you in a long time," she says. She turns her head to Alex. "And Miss Nuñez, you're here too."

Alex takes the seat on Major's left side and I sit on the other side. Ms. Hatzilakos is looking back and forth between Alex and me. I see her looking at our hands, the hands that happen to have our rings on them.

"Oh," she says slightly surprised. "I didn't know you two were…"

I start shaking my head. "Nu-uh, no," I tell her. "We're not married to each other. We're married to different people."

"Oh," she says.

"I married Paige Michalchuk," Alex says.

"And I married Bethany Perez," I tell Ms. Hatzilakos. "And then my parent's adopted Alex so now she's my sister."

Ms. Hatzilakos is nodding her head but she still seems a bit confused. "Ok. And Matisse is your son?" She asks me.

Alex, Major, and I all start laughing. This is actually the first time anyone has asked if Major is my son.

"No," I tell her. "Major is our brother."

"Ok," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "Now that we've gotten this all straightened out let's get to the reason why Matisse is here."

"It's Major," Major says.

I place my hand over his mouth. "Sh," I tell him. "You're not helping your case by correcting the principal." I look at Ms. Hatzilakos. "Why is Major here?"

"Well it seems that Mr. Johnson here got into a fight during recess."

Alex and I look down at Major.

"Johnson rule about violence," I say.

"Johnsons never use violence to solve things," Major says. "Violence is never the answer."

"When is the ONLY time we use our fists?" Alex asks.

"When protecting ourselves or others," Major answers.

"Exactly."

"I'm sure Major was using self defense," I tell Ms. Hatzilakos.

She's shaking her head. "Witnesses say that it was Matisse who threw the first punch."

Once again Alex and my eyes are on Major. He's just looking straight ahead with his jaw set and his eyes forward.

"Is that true Major?" I ask him. "Did you throw the first punch?"

Nothing, just silence.

"Major, Jordan asked you a question," Alex says.

Still silence. This isn't like Major. Something is definitely up.

Ms. Hatzilakos sighs. "From what witnesses told me Matisse and his fellow classmate Charles Avery got into an argument, Matisse threw a punch, and the fight begun." Ms. Hatzilakos laces her fingers together and leans forward. "We have a zero tolerance policy here. I do not condone violence so I have no choice but to suspend Matisse for two days."

"What!" Alex and I both shout and jump up from out chairs at the same time.

"Ms. Hatzilakos don't you think that is a bit much?" Alex asks. "I mean two days for a playground fight?"

"Miss Nuñez, we take violence very seriously here," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "If we let this slide then who knows what he'll do next."

"Do next?" I ask. "He's seven!" I kneel down on the floor and I'm eye level with Major. "Major, what happened?"

Major is looking right into my eyes. "Johnson family rule number one," he says.

"Johnsons protect their family no matter what," Alex says.

"Who needed protection?" I ask.

"Alex, Paige, and the baby did," Major answers.

Alex and I look at each other and then back at Major. Alex places her hand on Major's shoulder.

"Why did we need protecting?" she asks him.

Major uncrosses his arms. "Today in class it was my turn for show and tell so I told the class aboot the baby that's on the way. At lunch Chuck started saying mean things."

"What mean things?" Alex asks.

Major looks up at Alex. "He said that the baby would be a bastard and that two…two…"

"Two what?"

"He used the D word. He said that two D's wouldn't be able to have a baby. He kept going on and on and then at recess he just wouldn't leave me alone. I asked him to stop, at first I asked politely just like Mommy and Daddy taught me and then I TOLD him to stop. He wouldn't stop, so I punched him."

"You punched him?" I ask making sure I heard him correctly.

Major looks at me and nods his head. "I punched him," he says sternly.

I nod my head. I get up and turn around to look at Ms. Hatzilakos. I shrug my shoulders.

"Major punched a kid who was CLEARLY harassing him," I tell her. "I see no reason for Major to get two days of suspension. He was defending his family and this is the first time he has EVER been in trouble. I say at the most he should get one day of ATS."

"Matisse, can you please wait outside my office?" Ms. Hatzilakos

Major nods his head. "Yes ma'am," he says.

Major gets out of his chair and walks out of the office. I turn my attention back to Ms. Hatzilakos.

"The two day suspension will stand," she says.

"Oh come on Ms. H!" Alex exclaims. "That's not fair and you know it!"

"No, what's not fair is that I got a call from teachers saying that two boys were fighting and they couldn't pull them apart. You two of all people should know what a simple playground fight could eventually turn into."

Anger is running through my veins and I can barely control myself right now. "Our brother is NOT Rick Murray!" I yell. "Our brother is a Johnson and Johnsons ONLY use their fists when they feel that they or their family members are in danger. That boy was saying mean and hurtful things to Major so he did what he thought was right. Do not punish Major for someone else's hatred and ignorance."

Ms. Hatzilakos stands up. "You need to calm yourself right now Miss Johnson," she says in an authorize tone. "This is my school and my office and I will not have you speaking to me like that, especially since you are only Matisse's sister, not his mother."

"That's MRS. Johnson-Perez," I correct her.

Alex places her hand on my shoulder, indicating that I need to calm down. "So let me just see if I have this correct," Alex starts. "Our little brother tells his class some good news aboot his family and some boy decides to harass him, although he asks him politely to stop, but the boy continues his harassment and when Major decides to retaliate he gets in trouble. Do I have everything straight?"

"Matisse is not the only one being punished," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "Mr. Avery is also being suspended for two days. Now I suggest you two take your brother home and teach him the difference between protecting his family and using unnecessary violence."

Oh I am so over this. I leave the room with Alex right behind me. Alex closes the door, loudly. Major jumps up with his book bag in hand.

"Let's go," I tell him.

He nods his head and now he's following behind Alex and me. We exit the school building and I just need to let it out.

"The nerve of her!" I yell. "To suspend our brother for doing what we've taught him to do. Something our parents have taught him to do. Be honorable, be noble, and protect your family. And she's punishing him for it?"

"Am I in trouble?" Major asks in a quiet voice.

Alex and I both look at each other with the same worried facial expression. Neither of us wants Major to feel bad for doing what we have always taught him to do. Alex kneels down on the ground and puts her hands on Major's shoulders.

"No matter what anyone tells you you did what you thought was right," she tells him. "And I for one am very proud and thankful and I know Paige will be too."

Alex wraps her arms around Major and he puts his arms around her neck. I kneel down as well. Alex and Major pull apart.

"You did exactly the same thing I would have done," I tell him. "Of course you probably should have told a teacher about it first but as far as I'm concerned you did what was right. You asked that kid to stop and he didn't. He kept harassing you; you felt that you and your family were threatened so you did what we have always taught you to do. No one and I mean NO ONE can be mad at you for that." I look at Alex. "Johnson sandwich kiss?"

Alex smiles and nods her head. "Johnson sandwich kiss," she agrees.

Alex and I move quickly so Major can't get away from us. I kiss one side of his face on his cheek while Alex kisses the other side.

"Oh come on!" Major whines.

Alex and I pull away and smile at him.

"We love you Major," Alex says.

Major smiles. "I love you too," he tells us.

Usually it's the younger sibling who needs protection, the younger sibling has to be looked after, has to be guarded and shielded. Today however Major proved that just because he's the baby of the family doesn't mean he can't take care of his own. Today Major showed us that he can protect his family just as well as the rest of us.


	5. Late Night Cravings & Weird Ass Emotions

**A/N: Y'all gotta be quicker (and maybe a little more generous) on reviews. All I'm saying is that this chapter could have been up right after the fourth one if there had been three reviews. Just throwin that out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I will own a new Go Radio shirt soon though =)  
**

* * *

As Paige's due date grows closer so does the conception date for Beth and me, which I'm kind of afraid of. Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to having a baby with Beth; I'm just not looking forward to the forty weeks of pregnancy we'll have to get through first. There are two things I dislike about pregnancy, weird ass late night cravings and the hormones that make a woman crazier than she already is. Now you're probably wondering why I'm complaining about this when Beth isn't even pregnant yet, well you see Alex is out of town at some physiotherapist convention or conference or whatever for the weekend, and Marco and Dylan are in New Jersey for Dylan's hockey games which means I'm the one taking care of a six months pregnant Paige.

_Knock, knock._

Ugh, not again. I roll over and look at the clock on my night stand. Are you effin kidding me? It's 2:00 in the morning!

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Jordan!" Paige calls out my name from the other side of the door.

Yeah, Paige is staying with Beth and me in the condo while Alex is gone. Alex insisted that Paige stay with us because according to her, "Paigey can't possibly stay at the house by herself while she's pregnant." Yeah she actually said that. Ugh, the things you do for family.

"Jordan, I need you!" Paige yells through the door.

"Jordan, answer her already," Beth tells me in an annoyed tired voice.

"Ugh," I groan.

I reluctantly get out of bed. I'm dragging my feet to the door. I open the door and there's Paige standing in front of me with a smile on her face. Hitting a pregnant woman is wrong.

"What Paige?" I greet her in my own annoyed tired face.

"Sorry to wake you hon but I need something," she tells me.

"What do you need?"

"Watermelon."

What the fuck? Maybe my hearing is off because it's so early in the morning. Did she just tell me she needs watermelon?

"Watermelon?" I ask.

Paige is nodding her head. "The baby really wants watermelon right now," Paige tells me while rubbing her stomach.

"Paige, it's 2:00 in the morning and I have to be at the station in three hours. I need sleep."

Paige pouts. "But hon, I'm hungry," she wines. "And I really want watermelon."

I place my hand on my forehead and sigh. "Paige, it's January," I tell her. "Watermelon isn't even in season in this country. It's not even in season in the states, maybe in Mexico though."

"I can call John right now to get a plane ready and we can be in Mexico in several hours," Paige says seriously.

My eyes widen. "Paige we are not going to Mexico, especially for watermelon!"

"Well if you're not going to Mexico then you better find me some damn watermelon somewhere Jordan, or some type of melon damn it!" Paige yells angrily.

"Fine! I will get you your damn melon!"

Paige's angry face instantly turns into a happy face with a smile.

"Thanks hon," she says happily and now she's walking back to her room.

I close the bedroom door and walk back to bed; I climb back into the bed, pull the covers over my body and rest my head back on my pillow.

"What are you doing?" Beth asks.

"Going back to sleep," I murmur.

"But you just told Paige you were going to go get her a melon."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. I think you should go get it."

Ahh. Why is the light on? I squint open my eyes and Beth is sitting up looking at me.

"Why should I go get it?" she asks.

"Because I have to be at work at 4:30 and you don't have to be at your job till eight."

"She's your sister-in-law."

I sit up quickly. "Hey, we're all family" I tell her. "Therefore she's your sister-in-law as well AND your best friend."

"She's your best friend too!"

"Yeah but you were one of her bride's maids."

"Well you're the one who agreed to let her stay here."

I fall back and my head hits my very comfy pillow. I groan, out of frustration and exhaustion.

"Let me make this easy for you Jordan," Beth starts. "If you don't go get Paige her melon then…" Beth leans down to whisper in my ear. "Nada de sexo para tú," she whispers in my ear, using her very sexy Spanish accent.

Oh, that's so not fair. She knows Spanish turns me on. Fuck my life. I groan and throw the covers off my body and get out of the bed. I grab my sweats and my winter coat and put them on. I walk back over to the bed and lean into my wife.

"Just so you know," I start. "Threatening no sex in Spanish WITH your super sexy Spanish accent is just mean."

Beth smirks. "Not my fault Spanish is such a big turn on for you," she says in a sultry voice.

"Ya know," I start quietly. "When I get back we can start practicing making a baby." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

Beth laughs. "You would have been better off saying "we should have sex" because the way we're making a baby doesn't include us doing what you want us to do," she says.

"Ok, fine." I lean in close to whisper in her ear. "When I get back we can explore each other's anatomy."

Beth smirks. "Maybe," she says. "If I'm awake." Beth gently pushes me away. "So you better go and hurry up."

I quickly zip up my coat and run out the door. Find a melon ASAP means sexy time for me.

**1 Hour Later:**

I hate pregnant Paige and her damn late night cravings. I just spent an hour, ONE HOUR, trying to find her a damn melon. Do you know how hard it is to find melons at 2:00 in the morning in Canada, IN JANUARY? After going to twenty different stores, seventeen which were closed, I finally found one that was open with an open produce section. I bought apples, peaches, bananas, grapes, and cantaloupe because I'll be damned if Paige sends me out again to get more fruit for her.

I enter the condo exhausted and annoyed. I have to be at the station in an hour and a half which means I don't even have time to get anymore sleep. I put the bags of fruit down on the counter. Man, I'm hungry. I take a banana and peel it. Mmm, banana.

"Ew, what is that smell?"

Paige enters the kitchen with her nose scrunched up and a disgusted look on her face. I take another bite out of my banana.

"Banana," I say simply.

"Ew, it smells disgusting," Paige says. "Hon, I didn't ask for bananas."

I narrow my eyes at her. "I like bananas." I reach into the bag and pull out the cantaloupe. "I got you your melon." I'm holding the cantaloupe.

Paige makes a face. "Cantaloupe?" she asks. "Really hon?"

Is she serious right now? "Are you serious?" I ask angrily through clenched teeth. "Do you know how long it took me to find a cantaloupe? Do you know how many places I had to go to? How much sleep I just lost?"

I'm breathing heavily and my nostrils are flaring. I'm exhausted, annoyed, and angry. Uh-oh, Paige's lip is quivering and her eyes are shining. Oh no, not the tears.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry hon," Paige apologizes. "I-I just c-can't help it."

And cue the tears!

"I know this pregnancy has been making me crazier than I usually am and has given me weird cravings at odd times and I'm sorry…"

And now Paige is full on crying. Oh my God, please make her stop. I can't handle crying, especially a pregnant woman crying.

"And and I know you just got stuck with me because everyone else is out of town," Paige continues through her tears. "I told Lexi I'd be fine on my own but she insisted that I stay with you and Beth. A-and I-I'm sorry you had to go out and buy a melon!"

Oh Jesus, when do the water works stop? Now I feel like a bitch for yelling at her.

"Paige," I call out her name in a soft loving tone. "It's ok. Come here."

I open my arms wide. Paige walks over to me and wraps her arms around. Paige is crying on my shoulder while I'm patting her on the back, telling her that everything is going to be ok.

"I'm not mad at you," I tell her. "That was my exhausted brain being a bitch."

Paige says something but I have no idea what she just said because she's still crying and she said it into my shoulder.

"Paige, I have no idea what you just said," I tell her.

Paige lifts her head off my shoulder. "I'm sorry," she says through the tears. "I'm just so hormonal and I miss Alex."

"I know, I know. And I don't blame you for your craziness and weird ass cravings. I know it's part of the pregnancy, and I know it's my niece or nephew's fault for wanting watermelon in the middle of the night."

"I think the baby is a girl," Paige says quietly.

Wait, what? I pull away from Paige but we're still in arms' length of each other. I have my hands on her shoulders and I'm giving her a questioning look.

"I thought you and Alex were going to wait till the baby was born?" I ask. "You two said y'all wanted to be old fashion and just be surprised."

"We are waiting," Paige says. "But I just have this feeling that we're going to have a girl. I can't explain it."

"That's slightly scary," I say seriously.

Paige hits me playfully and laughs." Why do you say that hon?" she asks.

"Paige, think about it, a girl that has both yours and Alex's genes. Imagine what that girl will be like when she's a teenage. Remember what you and Alex were like when you were teenagers?"

Wait for it. Wait for it. A look of realization appears on Paige's face. Now a look of horror has replaced the realization.

"Oh God," she says.

I'm nodding my head. "Exactly."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Alex came home yesterday and I am so happy that she did. Paige's crazy emotions were driving me crazy. But I'm also happy Alex is back because Paige is happy. Paige's face at the airport lit up when we saw Alex come through security. She practically ran over to Alex and almost tackled her. Have you ever seen a six month pregnant woman run? It is the most hilarious thing in the world.

Currently I'm on my way to Palex's place. Alex called me about fifteen minutes ago, desperately telling me that she needed me over NOW. I don't know what's going on but I'm pretty sure it's not good. I park my car in the driveway behind Alex's. I wonder what the big emergency is. I open the front door, with the key they gave me, and enter the house.

"Paige, calm down!" I hear Alex yelling.

"No Alex!" Paige yells. "Do not tell me to calm down!"

Oh my God. What the hell is going on? I go upstairs to where I hear the yelling coming from. I enter their bedroom and I do not like what I see. Paige's face is red and she's breathing heavily while Alex looks terrified.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Paige turns and looks at me. "Of course you're here," she says. She looks back at Alex. "Why is it that every time you mess up Jordan magically appears?

"I also magically appear when you mess up too," I say quietly.

"Shut up Jordan!" Paige yells.

Ok, all this anger cannot be good for the baby. I can see that Paige has figured that out as well. Paige closes her eyes and she has begun doing her relaxing breathing and has her hand on her stomach. Alex is slowly walking toward Paige.

"Paigey…" Alex starts.

Paige's eyes snap open. "Don't you 'Paigey' me Alex Nuñez," Paige tells Alex angrily while pointing a finger at her.

Uh-oh, Paige just said Alex's maiden last name. This can't be good.

"Paige, don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

Uh-oh that was the wrong thing to say. Paige is totally heated now.

"Paranoid? Paranoid? Do not tell me I'm being paranoid Nuñez!"

"Paige, this anger can't be good for the baby," I tell her.

"You're right Jordan," she says. Paige is looking at Alex. "Get out." Paige turns and looks at me. "And you get out as well," she says sternly.

"Paige-" Alex starts.

"Unless you want me to go into labor early, you will get out of my room."

I'm thinking now would be a bad time to tell her that anger cannot induce labor. Especially when she still has about three months left.

"This is OUR room," Alex tells her.

"No, this room belongs to your paranoid pregnant wife," Paige tells her. "So you two can get the hell out of my room."

Paige pushes Alex and me out of the room and slams the door. Wow she's pretty strong. Alex sighs and now her head is hanging low.

"Calling her paranoid probably wasn't a good idea," I tell her.

"Yeah…" Alex agrees.

Alex and I walk into the guest room. Alex sits on the bed with her face in her hands and groans. I sit down beside her.

"What happened?" I ask.

Alex lifts her head up and looks at me. "Her crazy hormonal emotions happened," she says.

"Expand please."

"Ok so next to the convention center where my convention was taking place there was another convention taking place next door. It was some type of business convention and some friends and I checked it out in our free time, ya know make some connections and do the networking type crap. Well… Sage just happened to be there.

I groan. "You didn't."

"I didn't do anything!" Alex exclaims. "It was the first time I saw Sage since the breakup and I still felt bad aboot it. I never meant to hurt her, honestly I really did love her but my love for Paige was just so much greater."

"Ok, then exactly what happened?"

"Well Sage and I talked. I wanted to see how she was doing and I wanted to know if she hated me. She told me that after the breakup she was really hurt but it hurt even more that I stopped talking to her. I told her the only reason I stopped talking to her was because I figured it'd be easier for her to move on and I got caught up with Paige and our relationship and I just put her in the back of my mind."

"All right, get to the part that pissed Paige off," I tell her.

Alex sighs. "Well after our emotional talk we hung out. We went to some bars and clubs with others from our conventions and you know how people like to take pictures and then those pictures always end up online. Well Paige got on Facebook this morning and there were the pictures of Sage and me hanging out. And then Sage sent me a text."

"What did the text say?"

"It was great hanging out with you. I'm glad we could reconnect."

I whistle. "Yeah, now I can see why Paige is angry."

"I explained to her that Sage and I are JUST FRIENDS but Paige just freaked out."

"Can you blame here though? I mean Alex, you and Sage had a long term serious relationship. You were going to propose to her. Of course Paige is going to feel a little threatened by her."

Alex sighs. "I thought insecure Paige was gone. I mean, we're married."

I place my arm around Alex's shoulder. "We're all a little insecure," I tell her. "Paige is just a little more obvious about it sometimes, plus she's pregnant."

Alex stands up suddenly. "I'm going to go talk to her."

I stand up. "Nu-uh," I tell her. "If you go in there now she might throw something at you, like a hairdryer. I'll go talk to her."

"But she's my wife," Alex protests.

"Yeah, but she's my friend and I think right now she needs a friend to talk to. After I talk to her feel free to go in there but for right now, just wait."

Alex sighs and plops back down on the bed. "Fine," she says sounding defeated. "You get five minutes," she says sternly.

I get off the bed and leave the room. I walk to Palex's bedroom and stop in front of the closed door. I take a deep breath and let it out. Ok I can do this. Paige isn't mad at me, she's mad at Alex; therefore she will not throw anything at me. I knock on the door.

_Knock, knock._

No answer. All right, let's try this again.

_Knock, knock. _"Paige!" I call out. "It's me Jordan. I just want to talk."

I slowly open the door. The sight before me is breaking my heart. A pregnant Paige is sitting on the bed, crying. I walk to the bed and kneel down on the floor in front of her.

"Paige," I say her name in a soft caring voice. "Paige, why are you crying?"

Paige looks up at me with tears flowing down her face. "Stupid Sage!" she cries.

"Paige…"

"I know I sound crazy but I'm not!" Paige exclaims. "At one point Alex did love Sage, she almost proposed to her for God's sake. So excuse me if I become upset when I see my wife in pictures with her former love and receive a text message from her."

"Paige, think about what you're talking about. It's Sage, the girl who lost, the girl who wasn't even invited to the wedding. Are you really threatened by her?"

Paige sighs. "Yes…No… I don't know! What if Alex realizes she made a mistake marrying me and decides to go back to Sage?"

I laugh softly because what Paige just said is completely ridiculous. I get up from the floor and sit down on the bed next to her.

"Paige, how long have you and Alex been married?" I ask her.

"Almost two years," she answers.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Four years."

"Who has Alex's last name?"

"I do."

"And who is going to give birth to a baby that has Alex's genes?"

Paige smiles and wipes away some of the tears on her face. "I am," she answers happily while running her hand over her stomach.

"Exactly, you are. Trust me Paige, it's always been you and it's always going to be you. There's no way in hell Sage would ever be able to steal Alex away from you. Alex loves you way too much."

"Thanks Jordan."

Paige and I hug. It's moments like these that make me happy when Palex calls me. I hear the bedroom door and Paige and I pull apart and look to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Is it safe to enter?" she asks cautiously.

Paige laughs softly and wipes away the rest of her tears. "Yes Lexi, it's safe to come in," Paige tells her.

Alex walks over to us and kneels in front of Paige. There's been a fair amount of kneeling today. Alex takes Paige's hands into hers.

"Paige, I'm sorry that me hanging out with Sage upset you," Alex says sincerely. "But you have to know that we're only friends and nothing more will come of that. I love you Paige Michalchuk-Nuñez. You're the one that has my heart and you're the one I belong to."

Alex raises her ring finger. "This ring is a symbol of my commitment to you," she says. "And this baby," Alex places her hands on Paige stomach. "This baby is a symbol of our love, a love that has been through a lot but has made it out on top. Don't let my new friendship with Sage shake your belief in our love."

If it wasn't for the fact that I don't want to look like a weirdo right now my mouth would be hanging open right now. Metaphorically speaking my jaw has dropped. If I could right now I'd applaud Alex. That was a fantastic speech. Alex always blows me away when she apologizes to Paige.

Paige sniffles. "I love you," she tells Alex.

Alex grins. "I love you too," she says.

Alex stands up and kisses Paige. Awe, they're kissing, how sweet. Whoa, whoa! Have they forgotten that I'm here? Paige has fallen back into the bed and took Alex with her. Paige has a fistful of Alex's shirt while Alex is using her arms to keep her body above Paige's.

I clear my throat, trying to get their attention. "Um, I'm still here," I announce.

Alex just waves me off. All right time to go! I just saw Alex sliding her hand up Paige's shirt, which is my cue to leave. I get off the bed and walk out of the bedroom. Well, at least they made up.


	6. I Just Bought This Car!

**A/N: so I just wanted to apologize to y'all because y'all did your part of the deal. Within 24 hours of the last chapter being posted there were 5 reviews. So thanks so much for that. So this chapter was a chapter I wrote back in October and when I typed it up I realized that it wasn't THAT good and it needed some work so that's why it took me so long to update. Also school has taken over my life and I had to watch my two year old cousin today. Two year olds have too much energy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or their characters. But hopefully soon I will own some Glee tickets.  
**

* * *

They call spring the true beginning of the New Year. In the spring time animals wake up and little baby animals are born. I personally LOVE April, it would be my favorite month except for the whole, April showers May flowers mess. Besides everyone knows what May is, May is Jordan's birthday month. So people get ready because next month is the month.

So usually I don't like Monday's because…well no one likes Monday's, but this Monday is different. The Monday is different from any other Monday I've had my whole entire life. This Monday there is a new smell that is taking over my senses, the best smell in the world. New car smell. That's right, I got a new car! I've been dreaming about this day since I was thirteen years old and I've been saving up. I am now a proud owner of a red Ford Mustang convertible. That's right, be jealous!

I'm driving home right now from the car dealership. I just can't stop taking a whiff of this new car smell. This car smells so good. Today was definitely a good day to take off from work I can't wait till summer when I can put the top down. I pull into the driveway and get out of the car. I can't wait to show Beth!

I walk into the condo. "Beth!" I call out her name. "Beth!"

"Qué?" she yells back.

"Come here! I want to show you something!"

Beth walks out into the hallway. She's wearing her work glasses and she seems a bit exhausted.

"Jordan, I hope this is good," she says. "I'm in the middle of finishing some papers for Dr. Morrison."

I smile at her. "Oh trust me, this is definitely good," I tell her.

I grab her hand and pull her outside. I cover her eyes with my hands until we reach my new beauty. I remove my hands.

"Ta-da!" I yell.

Beth's eyes widen. "Oh my God," Beth says shocked and surprised.

I'm nodding my head and walking like a gangsta, "Beautiful, isn't she?" I ask.

"You bought a new car?" she asks in disbelief.

Does she not see this shiny red car in front of her?

"Chyea," I answer.

"Jordan…"

"What?" I ask confused. "I've been saving up for this car for more than ten years. It's my dream car. It's hot and cool, just like me." I smile.

Beth is shaking her head. "Yeah, it's nice but it's not exactly a family car."

"A family car? Beth, what are you talking about?"

"I talked to Dr. Robinson earlier today and we have our appointment with her next week."

My smile slightly fades away. Oh yeah, it's almost baby time for us. So maybe I didn't think about that when buying this car.

"We still have the Focus and we have your car," I tell her.

"Jordan, the Focus is ten years old and my car is a two door. I want us to have a family car, like a mini-van and a house."

I'm shaking my head. "Nu-uh, mini-vans are not hot," I tell her seriously.

"But they're safe."

I'm nodding my head. "Yeah ok, but it's not like we're having kids right this moment. Besides it's not like we don't have the money. You seem to forget that I have a multi-million dollar trust fund that I now have access to and we both have jobs."

"Yeah but that trust fund is your parents' money."

I'm shaking my head. "No, that money is mine," I tell her. "It became mine when I turned twenty-five."

Beth walks over to me, puts her hands on my waist, and rests her forehead against mine. I know she's about to tell me something deep/important because usually it's my hands on her waist.

"Part of me still feels like a kid Jordan," Beth says. "I feel like the reason we haven't had children yet is because we're still children ourselves. We still live in the condo our parents gave us. We still drive the cars our parents gave us. I want us to buy a house with OUR money. I want us to buy a car with OUR money. I want us to finally grow up Jordan."

I smile and kiss Beth's forehead. "We're not kids anymore," I tell her. "We do have the money for a house."

"Jordan-"

"Sh," I interrupt her. "I went over our finances with your dad the other day and we have the money. Since our parents bought us the condo we saved a bunch of money right there and since neither of us had a car note to pay we, once again, saved a ton of money right there. Also when I got my trust fund I invested some of it and the stock market and let's just say…"

Beth's eyes widen. "What?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Let's just say that we can pretty much buy any house we want in the Toronto-Metro area. AND I already set up an appointment for us with Sally Ryder Realtors."

The look on Beth's face is the look I try to see every day, both surprised and super happy. Beth is jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"I must say Jordan Johnson-Perez, you have surprised me but in a good way," Beth tells me and smiles.

"I try," I tell her.

I wrap my arms around Beth and we kiss. Happy kisses are always the best kisses. Mmm, the happy kisses are amazing when they start turning into happy French kisses.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world._

Ugh, Palex is always ruining my moments with Beth. I reluctantly pull away from Beth and pull my phone out of my pocket.

"This better be good Paige," I answer my phone.

"Jordan, I need you to drive me somewhere," Paige tells me.

"Isn't this why you have a wife?"

I can practically hear Paige rolling her eyes. "Well Jordan unlike you Alex actually works on Mondays and doesn't take every other Monday off to just sit and do nothing at home."

"Oh, this coming from the woman who just draws all day at home."

"I do not draw, I DESIGN."

"You say design, I say draw. Why do you need me to pick you up anyway?

"I need to pick up Lexi's present so I need YOU to take me."

I groan. "Someone waited till last minute."

"Just come get me damn it!"

_Click!_

She just yelled at me and hung up on me. Pregnant women are mean.

"I cannot wait for Paige to give birth already," I tell Beth. "Her mood swings are just ridiculous and I don't like her yelling at me."

"Don't worry, any day now she should be having the baby," Beth says. "Alex says Paige has been having like "false" labor pains for the past two weeks. Anyway, what did she want?"

"She wants me to drive her somewhere to get Alex's present for tomorrow."

Beth raises her eyebrow. "A bit late to be getting Alex's anniversary present isn't it?"

I throw my hands up. "That's what I said!" I'm shaking my head. "Anyway, I better get going before she calls again."

"You taking your hot new ride?" she asks me.

"Of course I am," I answer. "Gotta make sure all of T.O. sees it so I can see them turn green with envy.

Beth laughs a little and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," I tell her.

She nods her head. "Mhm, and there will be a surprise for you tonight," she says in a sexy voice and winks at me.

Whoa buddy! "Don't make promises you can't keep Mrs. Perez-Johnson."

"Oh Mrs. Johnson-Perez this is a promise I am more than happy to keep. Now go pick up Paige."

I jump into my Mustang and drive off. I cannot wait to get back home.

**Palex's House:**

I pull into Palex's driveway. I turn the car off and get out. As usual I use my key and walk into the house. I know what you're thinking. No, I don't always just walk into Palex's house. I only use my key when they call me, other times I knock.

"Paige!" I call out. "Paige! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" I hear her shout from the kitchen.

Ha ha! The best thing about Paige being pregnant is that her waddling makes me laugh every time. Paige has her hand behind her back and a hand on her stomach as she's waddling toward me.

"Hon, stop laughing," Paige tells me sternly. "It's not nice."

"It's also not nice to curse at someone over the phone," I point out.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I'm just tired and annoyed. I just want this baby to be out already."

"Well any day now right? Besides, should you really be out and about when you're pregnant? Can't that like induce labor or something?"

"The doctor didn't put me on bed res so why should I stay in bed all day? Besides I've been stuck in the house forever thanks to Alex and I need to get her present today."

I shrug my shoulders. "Alright, but just know that I do not approve of this."

I open the front door for Paige and allow her to walk ahead of me. I close the door behind us and lock it. I turn around and see Paige has completely stopped and she's staring at my car.

Paige points at the car. "What is that?" she asks.

I walk up to my car and gently place my hand on the hood. "This is my new baby," I tell Paige proudly and smile.

"When did you get this?"

"Earlier today."

"And Beth was ok with you getting this?"

"How about you not worry about that? Just get in the car?"

Paige is shaking her head. "Nuh-uh," she says. "I'm not getting into that death trap. We'll take my car."

"Hecks no," I tell her. "I'm not driving your mini-van. I am a hot 26-year-old; therefore I need to drive a hot car, not an old soccer mom car. So get in."

Paige huffs and walks to the passenger's side of the car. Why is she just standing there? What, does she not know how to get into a car?

"Hello?" she says.

"What?"

"I'm nine months pregnant," she says. "I need help getting into your 'hot new ride'."

That last part sounded a bit sarcastic. I walk over to Paige, open the door for her, and help her into the car. I walk back to my side of the car and get in.

"Just so you know, I don't appreciate your sarcasm about my car," I tell her.

"You'll get over it," Paige says simply.

I roll my eyes and start the car up.

"Where am I driving to?" I ask.

"George's Jewelry," she tells me.

"Should I guess what you got Alex for your anniversary or do I have to wait till tomorrow?"

"You have to wait, just like everyone else."

I pull out of the driveway and start driving. I notice Paige wincing every now and then and she's breathing weirdly.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" I ask. "You don't look too good over there."

Paige shakes her head and waves me off. "No honm" she answers. "I'm having what they call, Braxton Hicks contractions. They're not serious. The doctor says that I'll know when it's time. For right now I just have to deal with these till the baby is ready to arrive."

I nod my head. "Ok, if you're sure.

We're almost to the shop. I just have to hop on the highway for about eight kilometers and then take the exit and we'll be there. I'm surprised we haven't hit any traffic yet seeing as it's three thirty in the afternoon. I see the ramp for the highway and get on it. Maybe I'll be home soon.

"Shit," Paige says suddenly.

And I spoke too soon. I look ahead and I see hundreds and hundreds of cars and everyone is slowly moving along. Ugh T.O. traffic is horrible.

"Well at least we're almost there," I point out and look at her.

Jesus. Paige's face is telling me she's in some serious pain right now and she has her hand over her stomach.

"Paige… are you ok?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah," she breathes out. "It's just another tiny contraction."

"Are you sure? I mean that look on your face didn't seem like it was tiny."

"Well that one was a bit more painful than the others but I'm ok."

"Paige, I really think I should get you to a hospital." I tell her seriously and slightly worried. "We can get Alex's present later."

"Jordan, hon how many-"

Wait, why did Paige just stop? She has this weird look on her face. It's like a cross between scared, worried, and surprised.

"Oh-my-God," Paige says slowly.

"Paige… What?"

Paige turns her head to look at me and points down to her seat. Oh my God! Paige's sweats have begun to darken and the seat is beginning to become wet. This can't be happening… Why don't pregnant women know how to hold their bladders?

"Paige, please tell me you did not just pee in my new car! I just bought this car!"

Paige is shaking her head. "That's not pee hon," she tells me nervously."My water just broke."

Shit.  


* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad for Jordan. I don't know if those type of stains come out easily. Lol. So anyway next week is my Spring Break and I'm going to LA with my dad so I'm going to try to do a double update for you guys this week to tie you over. But let's just say that school really gets in the way.**


	7. Baby, Baby, Baby Ohhh

**A/N: 6350 words and 12 pages. That's how long this chapter alone is. you're welcome =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I do however own the new Go Radio cd =)  
**

* * *

Ah! Paige just went into labor! Ah! Oh my God! Oh my God! What are we going to do? What are we going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

"Ah!" I scream.

"Jordan, shut up!" Paige screams at me.

Yeah, I'm freaking out. Paige's water just broke in my NEW car. I don't know if I'm more freaked out about Paige going into labor or the fact that there's now a new stain in my NEW car. I wonder if pregnancy water substance comes out easily. Oh-my-God. I-can't-breathe. I'm-gasping-for-air.

"Breathe Jordan, breathe!" Paige yells at me.

_Slap!_

Holy shit! Paige just slapped me and she slapped me pretty hard. Hey, I can breathe now. Oh my God, Paige's water just broke. Her water just broke in my car. What am I suppose to do? How am I supposed to get that stain out? What am I going to do?

"Jordan, focus!" Paige yells, trying to get my attention.

I look at her with wide scared eyes. "What are we going to do?" I ask her, sounding scared and freaked out.

Paige raises her eyebrow. "Really hon?" she asks in disbelief. "I'm the one that just went into labor and YOU'RE freaking out?"

"My pregnant sister-in-law's water just broke in my NEW car and we're stuck in traffic. And I've forgotten how to do that special breathing! You'd be freaking out too!"

"Ah!" Paige yells and her face contorts in pain.

"What was that?" I'm freaking out man!

Paige looks at me with fire in her eyes. "A contraction you dumb ass," she says angrily. "I need to get to the hospital NOW!"

"Paige, we're stuck in traffic. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

Ah! Paige just grabbed me by the collar and pulled me toward her and now my face is dangerously close to hers. Paige is kind of choking me right now. I think I might lose the ability to breathe very soon.

"Call the effin army for all I care hon," she says angrily. "Just do something or I will kill you and then I will kill Alex!"

"Paige…You're-choking-me," I somehow manage to tell her.

Paige lets go of her deathly grip on me. Oh thank God I can fully breathe now. I take a few gulps of extra air to help out my lungs. I look at Paige.

"You're very scary when you're in labor," I tell her. "I'll call 9-1-1 right now." I smile weakly and pull out my phone. If they don't get here fast we might need two ambulances.

**Hospital:  
**So I called 9-1-1 and they loaded Paige up into the ambulance while they gave me a police escort to the nearest hospital, which is the hospital Paige planned on giving birth at anyway. I've never had a police escort before and I have to admit that it was pretty cool. I know for a fact that on the way to the hospital Paige called Alex and yelled at her about how she went into labor and she better get her ass to the hospital. Yeah, the paramedics told me they've never seen a pregnant woman that angry before. I wish I could say that anger was pregnant anger but I'm pretty sure that was regular Paige anger.

Currently I'm in Paige's room, waiting for Alex with her and possibly getting my hand broken. I'm on the verge of tears as Paige squeezes my hand.

"Ah!" I cry out.

"Where's Lexi?" Paige asks angrily. "It's her fault I'm in this damn position!"

Paige in labor is not a happy Paige. Paige in labor also creates a SUPER strong Paige with hand crushing capabilities.

"She's on her way," I tell her, while wincing from the pain. "She'll be here soon."

"She better," Paige growls.

"Paige!"

Oh thank God, Dylan is here. Dylan runs over to Paige's side. Dylan takes Paige's hand which allows Paige's other hand to let go of mine. Oh sweet baby Jesus, my poor hand. I start flexing my fingers, wincing through the pain, the excruciating pain. I can still move and feel my hand and fingers which must mean neither of them are broken. Oh thank God.

"Ah!" Dylan screams.

Wow, that wasn't even a manly scream. That scream sounded more like a little girl screaming. I look over at them and Dylan is wincing in pain and he looks like he's in a lot of it. Like I said, being in labor gives Paige super human strength because Dylan is a PROFESSIONAL hockey player, someone who gets hit and smashed by guys his size and bigger on a daily basis yet here's Paige, half his size, making him almost fall to his knees in pain.

"Where is Alex?" Paige growls.

Ok, Paige is REALLY starting to scare me. Actually no, she started scaring me about twenty minutes ago.

"She's on her way," Dylan says through clenched teeth. "Paige… I need my hand to play hockey."

Paige pulls Dylan closer to her. "If I have to be in pain hon then so does someone else."

Ok, Paige Michalchuk-Nuñez has officially terrified me. It's time for me to go out into the waiting room.

"I'm going to go out to the waiting room so you two can have some sibling bonding time," I announce and make my way to the door.

"Jordan!"Paige calls out my name. "Find Alex!"

"Paige, let me go!" Dylan whines.

I leave the room and close the door behind me. I feel sorry for Dylan, I truly do but I'd rather he have the broken hand than me. I walk into the waiting room and there's Marco and Ellie. They see me and practically jump to their feet.

"How's Paige?" Marco asks me.

"Oh, she's dandy," I answer sarcastically. "She's breaking your husband's hand and scaring the shit out of me and the poor paramedics, but other than that she's awesome."

"See, aren't you happy I told you not to go in there?" Ellie asks Marco.

Marco is nodding his head. Now he's moving his head around, like he's searching for something or someone.

"Since Alex isn't out here with us freaking out I'm guessing she's in the actual room with Paige?" Marco asks.

I shake my head. "Nope," I answer.

"What? Where is she? This is HER wife that's gone into labor!"

"Well Paige called her on our way here but think about it," I tell him. "Alex works on the other side of town and it is rush hour right now. You know how hectic T.O. traffic can get during rush hour."

"I WANT ALEX!" I hear Paige yell.

Ellie, Marco, and I are looking at each other with wide eyes and scared expressions on our faces.

"Aren't those rooms supposed to be sound proof or something?" Ellie asks.

"Jordan, call Alex NOW and find out where she is!" Marco yells at me.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and press the number two on my speed dial.

"What?" Alex yells.

"Where are you?" I ask her. "Paige is yelling for you and breaking people's hands."

"I'm stuck in traffic dammit!" she yells angrily. "I'm trying to get there as fast as I can but traffic out here is horrible!"

I hear the honking of horns in the background and some colorful language being used.

"Please just try to get here as soon as possible. If you have to jump out of your car and just run here. Paige needs you. And please don't die trying to get here."

"Ok! Just tell Paige to hold on tight, I'll be there soon."

_Click._

I put my phone back in my pocket. I look at Ellie and Marco.

"Alex is stuck in traffic," I tell them.

"Someone has to tell Paige," Ellie says.

"Not it!" Marco and Ellie yell at the same time.

They're looking at me with their fingers on their noses. Oh you have to be kidding me. Twenty-seven and they're still acting like they're sixteen. I roll my eyes at them.

"You two are ridiculous," I tell them. "We're not in high school anymore."

Marco is shaking his head. "Doesn't matter," he says. "You have to go tell Paige that Alex is stuck in traffic."

Ellie is nodding her head, agreeing with Marco. I narrow my eyes at them.

"I hate you guys," I mutter.

"Don't care, go tell Paige," Marco says and slightly pushes me in the direction of Paige's room.

I start walking away from the two ridiculous people I call my friends and toward Paige's room. I turn around and start walking backwards so I can look at the two immature traitors.

"Just so you know that's YOUR husband's hand that's being broken in there!" I yell while pointing at Marco.

He shrugs his shoulders. "He'll be ok!" he yells.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. That right there is an example of being a bad spouse. I enter Paige's room and Dylan's face is red and he has his eyes closed shut and his teeth are clinched. I'm going to go ahead and say that he's in some pain right now. Granted Paige still has her death grip on his hand.

"Paige, sis, I love you," Dylan says. "But you're killing my fingers."

I approach the other side of Paige's bed. "Hey Paige," I greet her nervously and hesitantly.

Paige turns and looks at me. Wow, she looks exhausted.

"Jordan, please tell me Alex is almost here," she pleads.

"Almost," I answer. "She's stuck in traffic right now but she's on her way and she'll be here."

Paige's eyes slightly widen. "What if she doesn't get here in time?" she asks, sounding scared.

Are Paige's eyes shining? Oh God, I think she's about to cry. Please not the tears, not the tears. The tears start falling down Paige's face and I think someone might have just stabbed me in the heart.

"Lexi can't miss the birth if our first child!" Paige cries. "I can't do this without her!"

I place my hands on the side of Paige's face and look at her.

"You are not doing this alone," I tell her. "Alex will be here, trust me. She **will not** miss this."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Who am I?" I ask.

"Jordan Athena Johnson-Perez," Paige answers.

"And who is your wife?"

"Alexandria Deanna Johnson Nuñez-Michalchuk."

"Exactly. So I am one hundred percent positive that Alex will be here in time for the birth of your bundle of joy."

Paige smiles at me weakly and takes my hand, not squeezing the life out of it. "Thank you Jordan, for being here," she says sincerely. "It means a lot to me that these past nine months you've been dealing with my craziness and you've been there for Alex and me every step of the way. This is why Alex and I would like for you and Beth to be the godparents to this child."

No way! A smile instantly appears on my face. Ha, in Dylan and Marco's faces! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm supposed to be mature right now I would do my victory dancing right now.

"Really?" I ask making sure I heard her right.

"Um, hello," Dylan starts. "Marco and I are here too and we've been here every step of the way. Marco is actually in the waiting room right now. I didn't see Beth anywhere when I came in."

Alright, here's the story. Dylan and I have been competing and fighting about who would be the godparents to Palex's first born ever since Paige announced her pregnancy. Dylan seems to think that because he's Paige's biological brother and Marco has been Paige's best friend since the eighth grade they should be the godparents. I told him that although Alex and I aren't biological sisters we're still sisters. Then Dylan's dumb ass said that Alex and I have only been sisters for seven years and he and Paige have been siblings their whole lives. Just to piss him off a little I pointed out the fact that Paige has not been his sister his whole life since there was about a year and a half where Paige didn't even exist. I got a hockey puck thrown at me for that one. But then I told Dylan that if it wasn't for me there wouldn't even be a Michalchuk-Nuñez baby in the first place.

"Hon, after much thought Alex and I decided to make Jordan and Beth the godparents," Paige tells Dylan. "It doesn't mean we love you and Marco any less."

Have I mentioned how much Dylan HATES to lose, at anything? He's wearing his angry losing face right now. Paige isn't looking at me, so right now would be the perfect time to taunt Dylan. I make an "L" with my hand and hold it up to my forehead and mouth "loser" at him. Dylan's eyes narrow.

"Jordan, whatever you're doing behind my back to make Dylan's face like that, stop it," Paige orders.

I immediately drop my hand. "Yes ma'am," I say. I smile. "You just sounded like a mom," I tell her.

"Really" Paige asks excitedly. Her tired eyes light up a little bit.

"Totally."

"Ah."

"Ah!" Dylan screams, once again like a girl.

Paige must have just had another contraction which means she must have squeezed the life out of Dylan's hands. Hence the girly scream that just came from his mouth. Paige's room's door opens and Dr. Robinson walks in with a smile on her face.

"Hello all," she greets us cheerfully. "It's a great day to have a baby." She smiles at us.

"Yep, great day to have a pregnancy juice stain in my new car," I mutter.

"Oh Jordan, that stain will come out," Dr. Robinson tells me. "Eventually… Maybe… I think…"

Oh great, happy moment just turned into a sad moment. Dr. Robinson puts on a glove and then puts her hand under the sheet that is covering Paige. I'm pretty sure I know what she's doing and I'd rather not think about it anymore.

"Well Paige," Dr. Robinson starts as she takes off the glove. "You're aboot two centimeters dilated."

"How dilated does she need to be to get an epidural?" Dylan asks with pain in his voice.

Paige shakes her head no. "I'm not getting an epidural," Paige says. "Alex and I agreed that I would not take any drugs."

Dr. Robinson is nodding her head. "That you did," she says to Paige. "Which I applaud you for but remember, the drugs wouldn't hurt the baby. So if you want the epidural just tell me."

"Alex and I made a decision and I'm going to stick to it," Paige says. "I just wish she was here right now to hold my hand through the pain."

The beeping on one of the machines increases a bit. I notice Dr. Robinson look at the machines with a look of concern on her face.

"Paige," I call out her name softly. "Alex will be here, trust me. For now just keep holding on to Dylan's hand."

Paige nods her head and Dylan is biting his lip.

"I'll be back later to check up on you," Dr. Robinson tells Paige. Now she's looking at me. "Jordan, can I talk to you please?"

I'm nodding my head. I follow Dr. Robinson out of Paige's room into the hallway. Dr. Robinson closes the door and looks at me with confusion on her face.

"Where's Alex?" she asks me.

"She's on her way," I answer. "She's stuck in traffic but she's on her way."

"Listen Jordan, Paige's heart rate is a bit high."

"Oh my God! Will she be ok? Is the baby ok?"

Dr. Robinson rises up her hands, telling me to shut up.

"Her and the baby are both ok. It's nothing to worry aboot… yet. We need Paige's heart rate to go back down to normal and stay that way. A high heart rate is not good for her or the baby and with this being her first child I want this delivery to go as smoothly as possible."

I'm nodding my head. "Ok," I say. "I'll try to get Paige to calm down and relax as much as possible. And I'll call Alex again and see where she is."

"Thank you Jordan. Also, I look forward to seeing you and Bethany next week."

"Yep, me too."

Dr. Robinson walks away, whistling. I'm walking back to the waiting room to fill Marco and Ellie in. Hey, my wife and family are here. Beth and my parents stand up as soon as they see me and Major is running toward me. He stops in front of me with a look of fear and confusion on his face. I get down on my knees so I can be eye-leveled to him.

"Major, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"JJ, Mommy told me Paige went into labor," he says quickly. "Is she ok?"

"Paige is ok Major," I tell him.

"One time I watched this show where this woman went into labor and she was screaming a lot."

What the-. I look up at my parents. "What are you allowing your seven-year-old son to watch?" I ask.

Mom crosses her arms. "Your father is the one who said he could have his own TV in his room," she tells me.

I look at Brian. "Dad, put a parental control block on his TV please," I tell him. I look back at Major. "Paige is ok," I tell him, trying to reassure him.

Major nods his head, believing me. I stand up and walk over to my parents and hug them.

"How is Paige?" Mom asks me.

"She's ok," I tell her. "She's in there breaking Dylan's hand."

Brian looks at Mom. "Hmm, someone breaking someone else's hand sounds familiar," he says.

"I ALMOST broke your hand," Mom says. "Almost."

"Mhm, ok. How's Alex holding up?"

"She's not here," I tell them. "She's somewhere stuck in traffic and Paige is freaking out. I need you two to go to Paige's room and try to calm her down a bit. Dr. Robinson says Paige's heart rate is a bit high and we need to get it back down to normal."

They're nodding their heads. "We'll try our best," Mom says and kisses me on the cheek.

Mom and Brian are walking down the hall toward Paige's room. Major is following them. Oh no, nu-uh. I pick him up, well sort of. The boy is kind of heavy so I barely life him off the ground. He's struggling, kicking his legs.

"Hey!" he shouts.

I put him down. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go see Paige."

I'm shaking my head. "Nope, you can't. You have to be at least… eight years old to enter that room."

"I am eight."

I laugh. "I was there the day you were born Major. I remember that day being in June, not April. Now just go hang out with Marco and Ellie."

Major crosses his arms and pouts while walking over to Marco and Ellie. I stand back up. Beth is smiling at me and I smile sadly at her. I walk over to her and she welcomes me into her arms. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" she asks me.

"Tired and worn out," I answer. I pull away so I can look at her. "I don't know how I'm going to hold up when it's our turn."

Beth pats my back. "You'll do fine. Look at this as a practice run."

"As long as your water doesn't break in the Mustang I think I'll be ok."

A horrified look appears on Beth's face. "Oh no," she says. "Her water broke in your car?"

I'm nodding my head. "First day of having my dream car and already there's a stain in it." A tear rolls down my face.

"Aw Jordan…"

I place my head back on Beth's shoulder while she pats my back. My poor poor car.

"Miss you can't run in here!" I hear a nurse yell.

"My wife is having a baby!"

Wait, did I just hear Alex's voice? I lift my head off my Beth's shoulder and look. Oh God, is that Alex? Marco and Ellie stand up quickly. It is Alex! She runs up to Beth and me.

"Jordan, where's Paige?" she asks me quickly.

Alex looks like a crazy woman. There's sweat pouring down her face, a huge sweat spot on her shirt, her hair is everywhere, and her facial expression is crazy. Ew, and she smells.

"Why do you smell so bad?" I ask.

Whoa! Alex just grabbed me by the shoulders. No not grabbed, yanked.

"I just ran five miles!" she yells. "Now where is my wife?"

I point down the hallway. "Room 311," I tell her.

Alex lets go of my shoulders and runs down the hallway to Paige's room. I look back at Beth.

"You probably shouldn't have told her that she smells," she says.

All I can do is nod my head. I'm still in shock from Alex yelling at me. I don't think I can handle anymore yelling.

Beth takes my hand. "Let's go check on Paige," she says.

Once again I nod my head. I follow Beth to Paige's room. We enter the room and Alex and Paige are kissing. Dylan is about ten feet away from Paige's bed, flexing his possibly injured hand. Mom and Brian are smiling, nothing else.

"Alex, I'm so happy you're here," Paige says relieved.

"Of course I'm here," Alex tells her, wiping away Paige's tears. "There's no way I was going to miss the birth of our child."

And now they're kissing again. They pull apart and Paige wrinkles her nose.

"Hon, why do you smell?" Paige asks Alex.

"I was stuck in traffic and was afraid I wasn't going to get here in time so I got out of my car and ran here," Alex answers.

"You ran here?"

Alex is nodding her head. "Five miles, didn't stop, not even for a second."

"Aw, Lexi," Paige gushes. Paige kisses Alex, again.

"Should we leave so you two can just make out until the baby comes?" I ask.

Oof! I just received an elbow in my side from my lovely wife. That one hurt.

"Paige, are your parents on their way here?" Mom asks.

"Dad is on his way and Mom is trying to get the next flight out of Vancouver," Dylan answers.

"Dude, is your dad going to pass out again?" I ask.

"Jordan…" Paige says in a warning tone.

"What? He passed out when you told him you were pregnant. All I'm saying is that Roger sees you as his little girl and now his little girl is having a baby of her own. Wow, he must feel old."

Someone clears their throat. I turn my head and my mom is looking at me with her arms crossed and a crossed look on her face.

"Well you have three kids, a grandchild on the way and you're 48," I tell her. "You should already feel old."

Oh my God, what the hell did I just say?

"Jordan, shut up," Beth says to me.

"Listen to your wife Jordan," Mom says. "Before you say something that really makes me mad."

I'm nodding my head. "I'm just going to shut up now," I tell everyone.

"Smart move."

Dr. Robinson walks into the room. She looks at all of us and smiles.

"Looks like the gang's all here," she says. "Alex, nice to see you finally made it. Looks like you ran here."

Alex is nodding her head. "I did," she tells her. "Five miles."

Dr. Robinson whistles. "That's quite the work out."

Dr. Robinson walks over to the machines and looks at the information on them. Now she's looking at some chart and writing something down. She looks up and smiles at Palex.

"Well Paige your vitals are good and the baby's vitals are really good," she tells Paige and Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and in pain," Paige answers. "But happy and relieved that Alex is here now."

"Well I'm going to be honest with you Paige, you have a while to go but if the vitals stay as good as they are now then you should have a smooth delivery."

"Hear that Paigey?" Alex asks. "A smooth delivery."

Paige smiles at Alex. I have a feeling that although this delivery is going to be smooth it's also going to be long.

"My hand," Dylan whines.

"I'll take a look at your hand Dylan," Dr. Robinson says.

Wow, Dylan is such a baby.

**Later:  
**I'm sitting here in the waiting room with Beth, Marco, Ellie, Craig, Kelly, and Major. It's eight o'clock which mean Paige has been in labor for about five hours. My parents, Dylan, and Paige's dad are in Paige's room right now with Palex. I decided to wait out here with the others. Kelly is on her blackberry right now, typing away like crazy. Craig has a notepad in his hand and a pen in his mouth looking deep in thought. Ellie and Marco are both talking about something, probably something ridiculous. Beth is teaching Major some Spanish, like always, while I'm just holding her hand.

"I still can't believe Paige and Alex are having a kid," Craig says. "This is just blowing my mind away. Maybe I should write a song aboot it."

"Why do you feel the need to write a song about everything?" I ask.

"The Paige-Alex relationship is totally song worthy! Think aboot it. Who would have guessed that two girls who hated each other's guts would fall in love, get married, and then have a kid?"

Major looks up and over at me with a questioning look on his face.

"JJ, what is Craig talking aboot?" Major asks. "When did Paige and Alex hate each other?"

I look at Craig and narrow my eyes at him. Craig puts up his hands.

"How am I supposed to know that he doesn't know aboot the history of his sister and sister-in-law's great romance?" Craig asks.

"Because he's seven," I answer. "Why would we tell him the history of Palex?"

Major clears his throat. "I'm still here," he announces.

I look at him. "In high school Alex and Paige didn't really like each other at first. But once they got to know each other they became friends and eventually fell in love."

"Is that how you and Beth fell in love?"

I look at Beth and smile. She smiles back at me. I look back at Major.

"Not quite," I answer.

I see Beth looking past me and I turn my head to where she's looking. Mom and Brian are walking toward us with smiles on their faces.

"Paige is doing wonderfully," Mom announces.

"Although according to Dr. Robinson she did almost fracture Dylan's hand," Brian interjects.

"But he'll be ok. Anyway, she's about four centimeters dilated so she still has a while to go."

"And it's past someone's bedtime," Brian says while looking at Major. "So it's time for us to go."

"Oh come on!" Major exclaims. "I wanna be here when the baby is born!"

Mom is shaking her head. "Nu-uh mister," she says. "It is clearly past your bedtime and you have school in the morning."

Brian picks Major up. I find it amazing that he can still pick Major up since the boy is almost eight and Brian isn't exactly as young as he use to be.

"Say goodnight to everyone," Brian tells Major.

Major groans. "Goodnight," he grumbles.

Mom kisses me on the cheek. "We'll be back in the morning," she says. "Call us if you need anything."

I nod my head. "Yes ma'am."

Mom, Brian, and Major are leaving now, waving good-bye to the rest of us. They enter the elevator and as the elevator door closes I sit back down.

"So here's a question," Craig says. "How dilated does Paige have to be before she can start pushing?"

"Ten," the rest of use answer at the same time.

"Whoa. We're going to be here for awhile."

"Tell me about it," I groan.

**Later:  
**My favorite part about a hospital has always been the maternity ward, most specifically the nursery. I'm one of those people that will just stand in front of the huge nursery window and look at all the cute little babies. Most of the babies are asleep, of course, but since they're newborns and don't have sleep schedules like the rest of us some of them are still awake. I'm currently looking at a new bubbly baby boy who is trying to look around as much as he can. It's amazing how amazed he is by the world surrounding him. I feel a presence beside me.

"Hey."

"Hello Alex," I greet her.

"Ya know, you sort of look like a creeper just standing here looking at babies at one in the morning," she says.

"People probably think I'm plotting to steal one of these cute little babies." I laugh a little bit.

"Seeing as a baby was almost stolen from a hospital in T.O. last year I wouldn't really joke aboot that," Alex says seriously.

My laughter stops. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Now it doesn't seem too funny." I sigh. "What is everyone else up to?"

"Well Craig and Ellie went home but they want us to call them once something happens. Marco and Dylan went home to shower but should be right back. Beth went back to your place to get you a change of clothes because she knew you wouldn't want to leave and she's stopping by Paige and my place to grab Paige's baby bag for us."

"How's Paige doing?"

"She's doing well. We finally got her to sleep. Her parents are in there right now sleeping beside her."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I'm good," Alex says while nodding her head. "I'm fantastic."

She's not good, she's not fantastic. Whenever Alex uses the word "fantastic" I know everything isn't ok.

"Now tell me how you really feel," I tell her.

Alex sighs and rests her forehead against the glass window. "All those babies in there are innocent. They just entered the world and are amazed by it because they don't know aboot the dangers it holds yet. They're all so perfect right now but who knows what will happen to them once they leave this building."

Alex takes her head off the glass. She looks at me and she looks completely terrified.

"I'm aboot to be a mom Jordan," she tells me in a scared voice. "Any hour now I'm aboot to be in charge of another human being's life, a tiny human being. What if I can't do it? What if I end up being like my mother?"

"Number one, you will never be like Emily because you're gay and Emily isn't," I tell her.

Alex narrows her eyes at me. "Jordan…"

I put my arm around Alex's shoulders. "You're going to be an awesome mom." I say seriously. "You have so much love in your heart that I know your kid is going to be smothered with. Plus you have Paige, a woman who loves you and who is probably just as scared as you are about becoming a mother. You and Paige are going to be great parents."

A smile is slowly starting to appear on Alex's face. Alex is now smiling at me. Omph! Alex just yanked me and now we're hugging.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" she asks.

"It's a gift," I answer lightly and chuckle.

"Well I guess in a few hours we'll see if you're right or not."

"I guess we will."

**Later:  
**It's eight in the morning and let me just say that hospital chairs are not the most comfortable things to sleep in. Yes, I'm still at the hospital and yes, I've been here all night. I called the station and told them I wouldn't be coming in at all today since my sister and her wife are having a baby. At some point during the night someone placed a blanket over me, a blanket that is now over Major. Yep, Major is sitting in the chair right beside me sleeping. He's supposed to be at school but apparently he used his persuasion powers to convince Mom and Brian to let him skip school today. Beth is sitting on my other side with her head on my shoulder, sleeping. Craig and Ellie are sitting across from us. Ellie is reading the morning paper while Craig once again has a notepad with him and he's writing something down on it. Dylan and Marco are in Paige's room with Palex, my parents, and the Michalchuks. And last night I spoke to Jay who is suppose to be flying out here sometime later this week. He's also bummed that he wasn't named godparent. He'll get over it though. I wonder what is going on outside this building right now.

I look over at Ellie. "What's in the news?' I ask.

"Nothing," she answers. "It seems that for the rest of Toronto April fourteenth is a slow day."

Craig suddenly looks up from his notepad. "Hey, isn't today Paige and Alex's wedding anniversary?" he asks.

I chuckle. Silly Craig. "No," I answer. "I would remember if today was their anniversary. Palex got married on April the four…teenth…"

Craig is smiling. "Yeah, today is April the fourteenth," he says smugly.

Ellie is smiling. "What a great way to celebrate your anniversary," she says.

I feel Beth stirring beside me. Her eyes flutter open as she lifts her head off my shoulders. Beth stretches her arms and yawn.

"Did I miss anything?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah," Craig answers. "You missed me proving Jordan wrong."

"Watch it Manning," I warn him.

"Guys! Guys!" someone is yelling.

I look down the hallway and I see Dylan and Marco running toward us. Ya know with all this running and yelling we've been doing I'm surprised the hospital hasn't tried to kick us out yet. All of us, except Major who is somehow still sleeping, jump to our feet. Dylan and Marco reach us and for some reason Marco is breathing hard.

"Why are you breathing hard?" I ask. "Paige's room is like fifty feet away."

"Paige…baby…now," Marco says while breathing hard.

"What?" Craig asks.

"Sweetie, sit down," Dylan tells Marco.

Marco sits down beside Major and is trying to catch his breath. Dylan might want to consider getting Marco to go to the gym more or something. Right now Dylan is looking at us and smiling.

"Paige is aboot to start pushing and she wants you two in there," Dylan says while pointing at Beth and me."

"She wants US in there?" Beth asks.

Dylan is nodding his head. "You two are the godparents. Go!"

Beth and I start fast walking to Paige's room. Wait, where's Dylan? Why isn't he walking right beside us? I look back and Dylan is still standing with the others.

"Well aren't you coming?" I ask him. "She's YOUR sister."

"Exactly!" Dylan shouts. "I don't want to see anything coming out between my baby's sister's legs. Now go!"

I turn back around and jog to Paige's room. Beth opens the door and I follow her into the room. Immediately nurses are putting scrub gowns on Beth and me. I see Alex on Paige's right, holding her hand and leg. Roger is on Paige's other side. Of course Dr. Robinson and some nurses are in here to help with the delivery.

"You're doing great Paigey," Alex tells her.

Once our scrub gowns are on Beth walks over to Palex and she takes over for Alex, holding Paige's leg back. Alex is holding Paige's hand while pushing hair out of Paige's face and saying words of encouragement to her. I walk up with a camera in my hand. I press the record button and aim the camera.

"Jordan, if I see this on youtube I will kill you with my bare hands!' Paige yells angrily.

"I would never out this on the internet," I tell her. "This is so you and Alex can remember how memorable the birth of your first child and your second wedding anniversary was."

"Alright Paige, it's time to push," Dr. Robinson says.

I've never quite understood the whole pushing thing. How exactly do you push and what are you pushing? I mean is it like when you're using the bathroom and sometimes you have to push? I know this makes me sound like I'm in middle school but I am quite serious about this question at the moment. I don't know the answer to this question and I probably never will but what I do know is that Paige is making some weird face and noise and it looks like she's pushing, I guess.

Paige turns her head to Alex. Alex's face is telling me she's in A LOT of pain right now.

"Next time you're going to be the one pushing!" Paige yells angrily.

Alex just nods her head, not saying anything. Not that I think she's even capable of saying anything right now.

"Alright Paige, the baby is crowning," Dr. Robinson announces. "You just need to give me one last big push."

"You can do it Paige!" Rose cheers.

"Go Paige go!' Brian cheers.

I didn't realize this was a sporting event. Paige is leaning forward, pushing. This is great footage for a home video, though I don't really like seeing this part of Paige's body that much. There's blood everywhere and I'm actually starting to feel a bit light headed. Oh my God… I see a head full of black hair appearing. Dr. Robinson grabs the head and shoulders. Oh Jesus…

"Waa!"  


* * *

**A/N: It's a... =)**


	8. Welcome Baby MichalchukNuñez

**A/N: So this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the previous one but you'll still love it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.  


* * *

**Why is everything dark? I would ask if someone turned off the lights but its like pitch dark right now. Why do I hear a distant voice calling out my name? Oh my God! Am I dead? Shouldn't I be seeing a white light then? What if I'm going to hell? I can't go to hell!

"Jordan…"

Beth? Beth is that you? I must not be dead. I feel something cold pressed against my forehead. I can feel, so there's another sign that I must not be dead.

"Jordan," Beth calls out my name again.

Whoa, why does my body suddenly hurt? I think I can open my eyes now. I slowly start opening my eyes. Let there be light! Actually there really is a bright light shining in my eyes. Dr. Robinson is shining that bright light in my eyes.

"She'll be ok," she says.

Dr. Robinson puts the light away and walks away. I'm looking around, trying to figure out my surroundings. I'm sitting in a chair I wasn't in before. Beth and Alex are both looking at me concerned.

"What happened?" I ask, sounding groggy.

"You fainted," Beth says.

"What?" I'm confused.

"You were standing at the end of the bed filming the birth and then you fainted," Alex says and then chuckles. "Honestly no one noticed for the first two minutes."

"Oh, well I feel special," I tell them sarcastically.

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry Jordan, but my priorities have changed now. My focus is always going to be on my daughter first before you now."

Alex has a huge smile on her face right now and I can see the happiness radiating off of her body. I turn my head and everyone is surrounding Paige's bed. I can hear Brian talking in a baby voice, something he does whenever he's around a baby. I turn my head back to Alex.

"You have a daughter?" I ask.

Alex nods her head. "Yes, I have a beautiful baby girl," she says. Alex's eyes are shining but I know these tears are going to be happy tears. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah."

Alex and Beth help me up. Beth is laughing quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"Because yesterday you said something aboot Roger passing out and you're the one who passed out," she says.

"Well that was because I actually saw the baby coming out of… well coming out of Paige's ya know."

"Yeah, ok."

Great, now I'm going to be known as the one who passed out in the delivery room. Craig and Ellie move over to make room. Alex sits down on the side of Paige's bed and kisses Paige on the forehead. Paige looks exhausted but she also looks ecstatic. She's smiling down at the little tiny human she's carrying.

"Jordan, meet the newest edition to the family," Paige says.

Paige turns the baby toward me. Aw! It's a baby! She has a head full of black hair and she's just so tiny. I see she got Paige's nose. She is squirming a little in Paige's arm and she's just so cute! I look up at Palex.

"She's beautiful," I tell them.

"She really is," Marco agrees. "So does this little beauty have a name or are we just going to call her "Baby" her whole life?"

"Remember that "Dylan" is also a girl's name," Dylan says.

I guess since he didn't win the title of "godparent" he wants the baby to be named after him. Dylan is so ridiculous.

"Thanks hon but Alex and I already picked out a name a couple of months ago," Paige says. Paige looks up at Alex. "Do you want to introduce everyone to our daughter?" Paige is holding their daughter out toward Alex.

Alex smiles and nods her head. Paige gently and carefully hands their daughter over to Alex. Alex cradles her and tears have begun falling down Alex's face. Alex takes her daughter's hand and the baby girl instantly wraps her tiny hand around Alex's finger.

"Hi," Alex says quietly.

She sounds a bit nervous and slightly scared. Alex looks back up at the rest of us.

"Sorry," she apologizes and clears her throat. "Everyone this is Athena Rose Johnson Michalchuk-Nuñez."

No way! Dylan looks a little upset, but his feelings don't really matter right now. Paige and Alex are looking and smiling at me.

"Me?" I ask while pointing at myself. "You named her after me?"

"Well hon," Paige starts. "Alex and I knew we wanted to name our child after someone who means a lot to us."

"Also Athena is a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl," Alex says while looking at her daughter.

"I see you decided to keep "Rose" going," Rose says.

Paige looks at her mom and smiles. "Of course," she says. "She needed a strong powerful middle name."

"And what about "Johnson"?" Brian asks

Alex looks up at Brian. "She's a Johnson and everyone should know it," she says.

I just feel so touched right now. I feel like I'm going to cry any second.

"Jordan, do you want to hold her?" Alex asks.

I can't even speak right now. All I can do is nod my head. I walk over to Alex, excited yet for some strange reason I also feel a tad bit nervous. I cradle my arms and Alex carefully places her daughter in my arms.

Whoa, I'm holding a newborn. The last time I held a newborn was when Major was born. Athena is so tiny and so beautiful.

"Hi," I whisper.

I don't even know what to say. It's amazing that I'm trying to figure out what to say to a newborn baby. Oh my God, she just opened her eyes, her big beautiful brown eyes. It looks like she's trying to look around, trying to figure out where she is.

"Paige, I think someone is trying to find her mommy," I tell Paige.

I carefully walk over to Paige and I place Athena in her arms. Paige's face instantly lights up as she looks down at Athena, who is looking back up at her. Paige looks at Alex and smiles.

"She has your eyes," Paige tells her.

Alex gets closer to the bed and peers down at Athena. A grin replaces Alex's bright smile.

"She does," Alex says. "She has your cute button nose."

"I wanna see her," Major says. "Actually I want to hold her." Major is looking at Palex. "Can I hold her?"

Paige looks at Alex with concern and questioning eyes.

"Well he's been practicing on how to hold a baby with baby dolls," Alex says. "And we have been 'training' him to hold a baby for months now."

"Ok," Paige says, while nodding her head. "Major, go ahead and climb up here."

Paige gives Athena to Alex and moves over to make room for Major on her bed. Brian picks up Major and helps him onto the bed. Major gets settled into the bed and sits Indian-style. Alex hands Athena to Paige.

"Alright Major, cradle your arms just like we've shown you," Alex says.

Major gets his arms ready. Brian is standing next to Major with his arms sort of around his body, I guess just in case something happens. Paige is slowly and carefully placing Athena in Major's arms.

"Be careful," Paige tells him. "Make sure to watch her head."

"Ok," Major says.

Major is now holding Athena and this has to be the cutest thing ever. Obviously I'm not the only one who thinks this because my mother gets out her camera and takes a picture.

"Wow," Major says. He sounds so amazed. "She's so tiny."

"Well son, most babies are tiny when they're just born," Brian tells him.

"She's beautiful," Major says. "She looks like Alex."

I look over at Alex, who's still wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks Major," Alex says.

Major looks up at Paige. "You should give her a nickname," he tells her. "Nicknames are cool. I have a nickname and I'm cool."

Paige smiles. "Ok Major, what should Athena's nickname be?"

"AJ," Major answers quickly and proudly. He looks at everyone. "Her name is 'Athena' and she's named after Jordan which kind of makes her a junior. She looks just like Alex, A. And she's a Johnson. AJ."

Paige looks at Alex and Alex shrugs her shoulder and nods her head.

"If you're ok with it then so am I," Alex tells Paige.

Paige nods her head. "AJ it is then,' she says.

Major smiles proudly and looks down at AJ. "I'm going to be the best uncle ever," he says.

Dylan groans. "First I don't get to be the godparent, then she's not even named after me, and now I have to compete with a seven-year-old to be the best uncle," he says. "It just never ends."

Everyone laughs, including Dylan.

"I'm going to protect you no matter what AJ," Major tells her. "Johnson men protect the women in their lives."

Brian is nodding his head. "That's right," he says. "We do."

"Johnson family rule," I say and Major looks up at me.

"We protect our family no matter what,' Major and I say at the same time.

Major gently and slowly hands AJ back to Paige. Alex leans down and kisses AJ on her forehead.

"Welcome to the world AJ," Alex says.

World, I hope you're ready for Athena Rose Johnson Michalhcuk-Nuñez.  


* * *

**A/N: yep, Palex has a daughter =) YAY! and their daughter has quite a long time. YAY! So I'm flying out to LA tomorrow and won't be near my computer till Saturday so expect an update around sunday or monday. **


	9. Twenty Hours

**A/N: I REALLY REALLY hate school. Do y'all remember the "Free Fallin" episodes of Degrassi and how Paige was freaking out all the time? Yeah that was pretty much me last week. Anyway this chapter is suppose to be more of a filler than anything, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.  


* * *

**Two big brown eyes. I'm looking into two big brown eyes right now. These eyes belong to my niece/goddaughter Athena, also known as AJ. These eyes just capture you and bring you in. Her eyes… Ew, what's that smell? I quickly cover my nose. I pick up the baby monitor that is sitting on the changing table.

"Yeah, um we have a situation in here," I say into the baby monitor.

I hear footsteps running down the hall. Palex appears in the doorway with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks in a worried and hurried voice.

"I think AJ needs a diaper change," I tell them

Alex throws her head backs and groans but Paige's facial expression changes from worried to anger. WHOA! I think Paige just tried to pounce on me. Alex is holding her back. Paige is struggling against Alex. I'm pretty sure she's trying to kill me.

"Hon!" Paige yells. "I'm going to kill you!"

Yeah, she's trying to kill me.

"Why?" I ask. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!"

"Paige, calm down," Alex tells her in a soothing voice. "Calm down."

Paige stops struggling against Alex and now she's just looking at me with fire in her eyes and her nostrils are still flaring. She still seems upset but at least she's not trying to attack me anymore.

"Paigey, how aboot you go get some rest and I'll stay in here with Jordan and AJ," Alex suggests to Paige softly.

I notice Paige's shoulders relax and she sighs.

"Ok," she says. "Please make sure Ms. Incompetent doesn't hurt my baby."

Alex nods her head. "Of course. Now go to sleep."

Paige and Alex share a kiss and Paige leaves the nursery. Alex is looking at me with narrowed eyes. I hate it when Alex looks at me like this.

"What?" I ask.

Alex sighs. "Jordan, do you know why Paige and I invited you over today?" she asks.

I smile. "Because you miss seeing my lovely face?"

"No," Alex answers quickly and seriously. "Paige and I have only been getting twenty of sleep."

"No way! Y'all have been getting twenty hours of sleep a night? How can you manage that? I mean there's only like twenty four hours in a day. Kudos to you two."

"No Jordan, a week. For the past month we've only been getting aboot twenty hours of sleep a week. That's aboot two and a half hours a night."

"I'm pretty sure that's not healthy."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're a parent of a newborn."

Alex walks past me and to AJ's crib. She smiles down into the crib and picks AJ up. It's amazing how AJ has transformed Alex into a mushy mom. Although Alex is tired she has a big bright smile on her face as she's holding her daughter.

"Did you make a poopie?" Alex asks in an annoying baby voice.

And then there's that. I really hope I don't start talking like that when I have kids.

"Did you make a poopie?" Alex asks AJ again.

I hope she's not expecting AJ to answer that question.

"Wow, I really hope I don't turn into you," I say outloud.

Alex turns and looks at me, smile gone.

"You wish you could be like me," she says. "I'm a bad ass whose soft side comes out when she's with her daughter. And I'm not afraid to change a diaper."

Alex walks over to the changing table and gently lays AJ down. I walk over to the table and stand next to Alex.

"I'm not afraid of changing diapers," I tell her. "I just don't LIKE changing them."

Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. She unbuttons AJ's onesie and sort of pulls it down to take a peek.

"She didn't poop," Alex announces. "She probably just farted."

Cue confuse look on my face. "Babies can fart?" I ask.

Alex buttons AJ's onesie and picks her up. Now Alex is giving me the look I hate.

"Jordan, babies are people too," Alex says. "They have gas just like the rest of us."

"Well if a baby has gas while in the womb where does the gas go when it is passed?"

"Number one, I think that is the most ridiculous question you have ever asked me. Number two, I'm not an OBGYN so how would I know the answer to that stupid question?"

"Oh so we're doing the number thing? Ok. Number one, there's no such thing as a stupid question."

"Just stupid people," Alex says quickly and smiles.

I swear if she wasn't holding AJ right now… Aw, AJ just yawned. A baby yawning is one of the cutest sights in the world. Alex looks down at her.

"Is someone tired?" Alex asks in her squeaky voice.

Alex begins patting AJ's back and humming a lullaby. AJ's eyes slowly begin to close as Alex continues humming. Alex's humming has quieted now, but she's still patting AJ's back.

"Is she asleep?" I ask whispering.

Alex nods her head. "Yeah, but I have to wait for her to go into her deep sleep," she whispers. "If we leave too soon she'll sense that no one is here and then she'll wake up and cry."

"She'll sense it? Babies can do that?"

"I don't know about all babies but whenever Paige and I leave the nursery as soon as AJ closes her eyes she starts crying."

"Wow, your baby has some serious attachment issues."

Alex narrows her eyes."Don't insult my daughter," she whispers seriously. "My daughter is a perfectly normal baby. She's allowed to miss her mothers when they leave the room."

Alex looks down at AJ and smiles. She walks over to AJ's crib and gently places her in it. I walk over to the crib and peer down. AJ's little chest is moving up and down with every breath she takes and every now and then her tiny little nose scrunches up. There's nothing cuter than a sleeping baby.

"She really is beautiful Alex," I tell her.

"Yeah," Alex agrees. "I can't believe I helped create her. She's part of me." Alex laughs softly. "It's sort of surreal when you think aboot it."

"I bet. Is she thinking hard while she's sleeping? She keeps scrunching up her nose every now and then."

"She got that from Paige," Alex says while smiling. "Whenever Paige is in her deep sleep her nose scrunches up. Paige says she comes up with some of her best designs when she sleeps, so I think whenever Paige's nose scrunches up she just came up with a new design. I think in AJ's case she's thinking aboot the world and the wonders of it."

Alex walks over to the baby monitor to make sure it's on. She takes one last look at AJ. Alex seems satisfied with the sight before her and begins walking out of the nursery. I follow her because really there's no sense of me staying in here with AJ sleeping. What am I going to do, watch her sleep? That's just slightly creepy if I do that.

Alex quietly closes the door but not all the way, leaving just a crack. Alex and I go downstairs into the kitchen. I sit down at the island counter as Alex opens open the alcohol cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey.

"Do you want some?" she asks me while pulling out some glasses.

"Uh… isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" I ask. "Also, when did you start drinking whiskey?"

"It's twelve o'clock on a Saturday afternoon; it's not too early to drink. And Brian gave me this whiskey, I just have yet to have some of it. Also this is the first drink I've had since AJ was born. I think I deserve it."

"Has it really been that stressful for you?"

Alex sighs and pours a little bit of whiskey in a glass. She takes a sip of it and sits down on the other side of the counter.

"I love AJ," she says. "Now that she's in my life I can't imagine how it would be without her. I just wish that she would sleep through an entire night, which I know isn't going to happen anytime soon. I also wished she would pick reasonable eating hours and that she wouldn't poop so much, all things I know she doesn't have one percent control over. I just hope by the time I go back to work AJ's body will be on a better schedule because I'd rather not come home to a crazy Paige and a cranky baby."

"So far I've heard no upsides to having a baby," I tell Alex.

Alex takes another sip of her whiskey and looks at me.

"Jordan, children don't stay babies forever," she says. "Eventually they do grow up. But do you want to know the happy, amazing moments of having a newborn?"

I nod my head. "Yes please."

"Ok here are the moments. Like I said before, whenever Paige and I leave the room AJ cries. It's the feeling I get when she cries, knowing that she misses me, that she misses her mama. It's the feeling I get when I'm holding AJ and she's trying to turn her head and body so she can look at her surroundings, seeing the wonder in her eyes. It's the feeling I get when I smile down at her and she smiles back up at me. But most of all it's the feeling I get in my heart when I look at AJ and knowing that my love for Paige and her love for me created this amazing, special, tiny human being. Those are the happy, amazing moments to having a newborn."

"Wow," I say, sounding amazed. "But what about the whole no sleep thing?"

Alex groans. "Ugh! You'll see Jordan. That first time you hold your child, you'll see what I'm talking aboot."

"If you say so."


	10. Sundaes and Siblings

**A/N: So two things: #1 school is seriously kicking my ass right now. I'm pretty sure my parents are going to kill me once they see my grades. #2 I have writer's block. Like seriously I know where I want to go but I don't exactly know how to get there. What you are about to read was suppose to be part of an epic long chapter but after I wrote this I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want you guys to be hanging on too long. I know none of us like fillers but I figured this is better than nothing. So please guys, bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.  
**

* * *

So it's been a bit of a bad summer. I mean nothing bad or extreme has happened this past summer. Palex are still going strong and little AJ is growing up fast. Right now AJ is at the scooting on her belly stage of her life. She can't yet crawl so in order to get to where she wants to go she'll sort of scoot on her belly, like. All of us have spent many hours at Mom and Brian's watching AJ scooting. Major thinks it's weird, but that's because he doesn't remember that he did the same thing when he was her age.

So apparently Manny is in talks with some network producers about working on a new show that would film here in Toronto. Jay says that he and Manny miss being surrounded by friends and family and they want Emma to grow up around her family. Craig and Ellie are still going strong and there's no talk of them having a kid anytime soon. Dylan's hockey career is stronger than ever since he helped the Maple Leafs win the Stanely Cup, the first time since the 1960s so Dylan is pretty much seen as a city hero, and Marco still loves teaching middle school, though he did enjoy his summer break.

As for Beth and I… Well that's where the bit of a bad summer part comes in. See, Beth and I have been trying to get pregnant. Unfortunately we haven't been successful yet. Dr. Robinson reminds us that these things take time but Beth feels like there's something wrong with her and then I feel bad because I feel like I'm holding us back since I don't want to be impregnated myself. Does it make me a bad wife that I don't want to subject my body to pregnancy? Well I guess when I put it like that it does. Our last appointment with Dr. Robinson was about two weeks ago. We're trying not to stress too much about this one but I'm praying to God that we actually get pregnant this time around.

It's September and I'm still doing the afternoon shift at the station. Right now we're sort of in limbo when it comes to a morning show. We have a contract with some syndicated show out in Calgary but that contract is ending soon. I'm just hoping that the big bosses will finally notice me. Right now I'm at my parent's place, just hanging out with Major and Alex. This is the last Sunday of summer vacation. Mom and Brian have gone out, "celebrating". What they're celebrating? I'm not one hundred percent sure. But while the parents are out the kids will play.

"Marshmallows!" Major yells.

"Marshmallows!" I yell while throwing the bag at Major.

Major catches the bag of marshmallows. "Reese's pieces!"

"Reese's pieces!"

"Ok, don't you guys think this a bit much?" Alex asks.

Major and I look at the pile we have on the counter. There's three huge empty bowls sitting on the counter looking like they need to be filled. Sitting on the counter with the lonely sad empty bowls are two HUGE tubs of ice cream, whipped cream, bananas, marshmallows, Reese's pieces, M&Ms, and Oreo cookies.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "These are the ingredients to a delicious heart-attacking sundae."

"Yeah," Major agrees while nodding his head.

"But you don't think all of this is a bit much?" Alex asks me. "I mean didn't Mom and Dad tell us just last week that Dr. Keys said that Major has two cavities?"

"ALMOST cavities," Major corrects her. "He put fillings in my teeth."

"My point exactly! I mean there's not a single healthy thing on this counter."

I pick up a banana. "We have bananas," I tell her in a duh tone.

"Yeah, we have bananas!" Major yells out.

Alex looks at Major. "You can't even spell bananas!" she exclaims.

"I'm eight and I'm going into the third grade," he tells Alex, sounding offended. "I can spell bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

I start clapping my hands. Alex turns her head sharply and looks at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"What?" I ask. "I still need to sing that Gwen Stefani song to spell bananas."

Alex groans and shakes her head.

"I think I liked you better when you weren't a mom," Major says. "You're being all boring and old now."

Alex puts her hands on her hips. "I take offense to that!"

"You're even putting your hands on your hips like Mom does," Major says. "Face it, you're a mom now. You're not as cool as you use to be."

"WOO! That means I'm the cool sister now!" I exclaim. I throw my arms up into the air in victory. "Booya!"

"Hey! I'm still cool!" Alex exclaims. "I'm just as cool as Jordan. As a matter of fact I'm COOLER than Jordan."

Alex walks over to the cupboard where all the condiments are kept. What is she getting? Alex pulls out the chocolate sauce.

"This sundae is missing the most important ingredient of them all," Alex says while smiling. "Chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce!" Major yells.

Alex tosses the chocolate sauce to Major.

_SPLAT!_

For someone who is so good at baseball you'd thing Major would be good at catching things. The chocolate sauce bottle slipped right through his fingers and now there's chocolate everywhere, including all over Major's face.

"Wow, good job butterfingers," I tell Major.

Major smiles. "We need butterfingers!" he yells.

I start laughing and soon Alex follows. It's moments like these that make me happy I have siblings.


	11. Hang Out Sessions

**A/N: You know how I know when you guys really don't like something I wrote? When you leave no reviews what so ever on that chapter. It's ok thought because I didn't like that last chapter that much either. So I think I got my mojo back, at least I hope so. I hope you like this chapter, I really do =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters. I heard Degrassi has a new lesbian though =)  
**

* * *

Oh autumn, why are you upon us? Can it please just be summer for a few more weeks? Although the changing of the leaves is beautiful I'd much rather be able to go outside everyday in shorts and a tank top or a short sleeve shirt. Just give me one more week please, PLEASE! It's September 19th which means in four days summer will be no more. I just want to cry, kind of.

So Beth has been sick for the past few weeks. See when Alex and I were hanging out with Major the night before Labor Day Beth went out with Paige to some seafood restaurant that had just opened up. Well she and Paige got food poisoning from the place and they both ended being sick for three days. Oh the sound of puke could probably be heard throughout the city of Toronto. And now she's sick again because apparently she caught some bug from someone at work. For all we know she could have gotten something from the animals. All I know is that mid-mornings and afternoons have been filled with the sounds and smells of puke. And not only has she been sick but she's also been moody but I'm chalking that up to her being sick.

Today is Sunday and I'm going to the park with Paige, AJ, and Major while Alex and Beth are going to hang out. Originally only Major and I were going to go to the park because Major is going to play some baseball with some of the neighborhood kids but he needs to be chaperoned. Long story short, Major has really good aim and the last time he threw a ball it hit a kid's gut. When Paige heard I was going to the park she invited herself and AJ, saying she wanted AJ to enjoy one of the last days of summer since soon the weather will be cooler. I say the more the merrier.

I just got done taking a shower and I feel fresh. I spray my usual body spray over me and step out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Beth is lying in bed with saltine crackers and orange juice by her side. I notice her nose scrunch up in disgust and she turns her head and looks at me.

"What's that smell?" she asks.

"What smell?" I ask. "All I smell is my freshness."

"Yeah, well your freshness doesn't smell so fresh."

I lift up my arm and smell myself. I have no idea what she's talking about. I smell good.

"Maybe you farted and that's what you smell," I tell her.

Beth narrows her eyes. "I did not fart Jordan," she says seriously. "What you sprayed stinks."

"I just put my body spray on. The same body spray I wear every week."

"Well maybe it went bad or something. You know that is very possible."

"It takes YEARS for body spray to go bad. Maybe I sprayed a little too much. Maybe five sprays is overkill."

"Ya think?" Beth asks sarcastically.

_Ding dong!_

I let out a sigh of relief. I know I vowed to stay with Beth through the good and the bad but I can't handle this crankiness anymore today.

"I love you," I tell her.

"Ugh," Beth groans in response.

I head downstairs to the front door. I open the front door and standing in front of me is th poster family for all lesbian couples out there. Both Paige and Alex are wearing smiles on their happy faces and a bubbly AJ is in between them.

"Oh look, it's the happiest lesbian family in the world," I announce.

"Jealous?" Alex asks.

"Of course," I tell her. "Who wouldn't be jealous of you? You get to hang out with this little bundle of joy all day." I look at AJ. "Hi AJ."

"Can you say "hi" to Auntie Jordan?" Paige asks AJ.

"Hjklsgn klsdgjskl," AJ says.

"That is good enough for me," I tell her.

"So are you ready to go?" Paige says. "AJ is very excited to go to the park." Paige looks at AJ. "Isn't that right hon?"

AJ just looks back at Paige and smiles. Aw, a smile that could make the coldest heart melt.

"Yeah I'm ready," I tell her. I turn to Alex. "Beth is upstairs and she's not in the best of moods so good luck with that."

"Oh I'm all about putting people in good mood," Alex says. "My middle name is Good Mood."

I raise my eyebrow. "Umm ok, whatever. Just don't destroy the place please. I'll see you later."

Alex takes AJ from Paige.

"Alright lil monster, you and Mommy are going to go to the park with Auntie Jordan now," Alex tells AJ. "Can Mama have a kiss before you leave?"

Alex kisses AJ and hands her back to Paige. Alex goes into the condo as I exit and she closes the door. Paige and I walk to her car and I get into the passenger seat as Paige buckles AJ up in her car. Paige gets into the driver's seat and we're on our way to my parents' house to pick up Major. Time for some fun at the park

**Park:**

I've always loved the park. Seeing little kids playing, people enjoy the outdoors, the sunshine pouring down on my face. What's not to love? Major is currently out on the baseball field playing a game with some of his friends. I'm keeping a close eye on him. Paige and I are in the stands with AJ who is currently in her stroller playing with her plastic toy keys.

"So how is motherhood?" I ask Paige.

Paige smiles. "Stressful at times but it's really good. I love that I can hang out with my little girl all day every day."

"How's work? I know you were working on a maternity line while you were pregnant."

"Yeah I'm still working on that but I had to finish some other projects too." Paige sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…"

Paige looks down at AJ and smiles. She looks back up at me.

"I've been out of the fashion world's eye for awhile now because of the pregnancy and then getting use to motherhood but I need to get back. I just can't stay in this mommy bubble forever, even though I would like to. Which is why I might away for most of February and part of March."

I look at Paige, shocked. "Does Alex know this?" I ask.

Paige sighs sadly. "I haven't told her yet," she says.

"Paige, its September! Don't you think you should tell her that in about five months you're going to be gone for a whole month?"

"I know hon I know! I just… Part of me is still sort of debating aboot it. Everyday AJ is learning some new skill and I don't want to miss the important moments. Also who's going to take of AJ while I'm gone? Alex works until four in the afternoon most days and I don't want some stranger in my house watching my baby."

"You know you don't have to worry about who's going to watch AJ. I mean with family and friends alone in T.O. you have about twenty baby-sitters right there."

I place my hand on Paige's shoulder reassuringly. "I think you should have this conversation with Alex. This is a very big decision for both of you."

"Well what do you think?" Paige asks.

I sigh and put my thinking face on. "Well I understand that your career is very important to you, I get that. There are times where I don't get to hang out with Beth or spend any time with her besides sleeping because of my work schedule and sometimes I have to do club nights. My mother once told me that the hardest part of being a working mother is balancing work and family. Lucky for you you have a career that allows you to stay home most of the time but sometimes you do have to leave for it. So I say if you have to leave for a few weeks at a time for your career then do it because you'll be home more than you'll be away but try not to miss the big moments like birthdays and first days of school and stuff like that."

Paige looks at me with a thoughtful look on her face. "Ya know, you would have made a great counselor or psychologist."

I shrug my shoulders. "Have you ever taken a college psychology class before?" I ask her seriously. "That had to be the most insane class I had ever taken. I started analyzing EVERYONE and EVERYTHING for a whole semester."

"Ahjdbfhkjw!" AJ yells and throws her toy.

Paige and I look at AJ. AJ claps her hands and then smiles at us. She looks a lot like Alex right now.

"Each and every day she looks more and more like Alex," Paige says.

I nod my head, agreeing. "Now one just has to wonder if she'll act like Alex."

"Well let's hope she acts like the Alex I met and fell in love with and not the one who slushied Toby in grade nine."

"One can only hope."

**Later:**

So I had a fabulous day. Hanging out with Paige and AJ was fun, as always. Major didn't throw the baseball at anyone and he actually hit a homerun, that's the Johnson genes for ya. Paige just dropped me off and as Alex was leaving she was giving me a weird smile. I can't explain it or describe it but it was one of those smiles that scare me, a smile that says she knows something I don't know and usually that's not good.

I'm walking into the dining room because apparently Beth made dinner for the two of us which is weird because usually on Saturdays we just get take out and watch a movie. I enter the dining room and there are two lit candles on the table along with glasses of what I'm assuming is sparkling grape juice.

Beth comes out of the kitchen wearing her nice black dress and she's carrying two plates full of yummy looking food.

"Welcome home," she greets me and smiles.

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. What's going on? Did she do something? Is this why Alex was smiling at me weirdly? Hmm…

"Hi," I say back. "What's all this?" I indicate to the table.

"Just dinner for the woman I love," she says and grins at me.

"Umm…ok."

Beth places one plate on my place mat as I sit down in my seat. I look down at the plate and see grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Beth sits down at her seat and we begin eating.

"So how was hanging out with Alex?" I ask.

"It was fun," Beth answers. "I forgot how much I love hanging out with her and how fun she can be."

"What'd y'all do?" I ask, probably sounding a bit suspicious.

"Just stuff. We went out to a movie and then we went to the mall and what not."

"Mhm…"

We continue eating out dinner. Beth keeps looking up at me and smiling. Alright I can't take this anymore. Something is up and I need to know what it is right now.

"Alright, spill," I tell her.

Beth looks at me slightly confused. "What are you talking aboot?" she asks.

"Ok first while Alex was leaving she was giving me her "I know something you don't know" smile, which is never good. And then you come out here looking hot and saying you made dinner which you never do on a Saturday night. And now throughout dinner you keep smiling at me like you know something I don't know, so spill."

"Ok," she says simply.

Beth gets up from the table and walks over to the couch. She walks back over to the table and places a small rectangular box in front of me.

Oh my God, oh my God. Is today some special day? I start racking my brain. September 19th umm… I can't think of anything. It's not my birthday. Beth's birthday isn't for another two months. Besides why would she be giving ME a present on HER birthday? I can't think of any anniversaries. I look at Beth.

"Umm… today isn't some sort of anniversary is it?" I ask nervously. "Because if it is then I am SO sorry that I forgot and didn't get you anything."

Beth laughs softly. "Jordan, just open the box."

I open the box. What the- Inside is a plastic stick. It looks like a pregnancy stick. I pick it up and see two lines, one in an oval and the other in a square. I look at the little label beside the lines. If there's a line in the oval then that means… I look up at Beth.

"You're pregnant?" I ask slowly.

Beth is smiling and nodding her head. "I'm pregnant," she says. "We're pregnant."

I jump out of my seat and my lips are instantly on Beth's. I pull away from her and we're both grinning from ear to ear.

"We're pregnant," I say, still not believing it.

"We're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: SNAP CRACKLE POP! Jordeth is pregnant!**


	12. We'll Take It

**A/N: So to say I had a mental/emotional breakdown would be an understatement. Let's just say the past 5 weeks have been REALLY rough for me. Next semester might be my last semester in college, and I'm only a junior. Yeah... BUT I'M BACK! And I just want to thank y'all for staying with me for so long so I decided to make this chapter super long. It's about 4,400 words and as you're reading this author's note I'm working on the next chapter. So this chapter is like half and half; half Jordeth and half Palex and that's how most chapters in this fic will be. So enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. And does anyone even know what happened to Deanna Casaluce? just askin.**

* * *

Seven months. In about seven months I'm going to become a mother. Oh my God. This feels surreal. I feel surreal. I'm not even one hundred percent sure what surreal means but I know this doesn't feel real. This moment right now doesn't feel real.

"This house has four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms," the real estate agent, Joanne tells us. "It's really spacious with a nice sized backyard with an in ground pool."

Yep, Beth and I are house hunting. Although we did do some house hunting back in April Beth and I didn't really quite find anything and at the time I figured we still had time to look since she wasn't pregnant. Well now that there's only seven months until we welcome our bundle of joy we need to find a house like about now. But I've realized these past two days that house hunting is HARD.

"Oo, an in ground pool," Beth says sounding excited.

"Why would we need an in-ground pool?" I ask Beth. "We live in Canada, not Florida. We'd be able to use that thing like for five months, the rest of the year it'd just be taking up space. Besides this place is only one story."

"Yeah which means we don't have to worry about the baby falling down the stairs," she says.

"Yeah, but there's something I like about two story houses. Plus this place only has four bedrooms. We need five."

Beth looks at me. "Why do we need five bedrooms?"

"One for me and you, three for each of our kids, and we HAVE to have a music room. Actually we need six bedrooms because we have to have a guest bedroom in case anyone visits."

"Who is visiting? Everyone we know lives here in T.O."

I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe my grandparents would like to visit."

"Your parents have a big house with three empty rooms in it. Let your grandparents stay there."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Five rooms. I'm putting my foot down."

Beth groans and turns to Joanne. "Joanne this place is great but we're looking for somewhere that is slightly bigger."

Joanne nods her head. "Ok, not a problem."

**Next House:  
**"This house has five bedrooms with two bathrooms," Joanne says. "There are excellent schools in this neighborhood. This neighborhood is very family friendly and there are a lot of shops nearby."

I'm looking around. We go into the kitchen. Hmm the kitchen is kind of small. Dining area is ok. I sort of feel like the kitchen and dining area is one room though. I also felt kind of cramped in the living room.

"There's also a detachable two car garage with an electrical remote," Joanne continues.

Beth looks at me. "What do you think?" she asks.

"Honestly?" I ask back. "I kind of feel cramped in here."

"What are you talking aboot?"

"Like I can take one step out of the kitchen and be in the dining area."

"You could do that back at your parents' place."

"Yes but at my parents' place the dining area is a dining ROOM. I feel like this whole area is a kitchen/dining area. Plus if I take two steps out of the dining area I'm in the living room."

Beth sighs and shakes her head. "You're not making this easy," she says.

"I just want what's best for you, our baby, and me," I tell her. "Plus have you seen the backyard? That is a really sad looking backyard."

"Joanne," Beth calls out the real estate agent's name. "I don't think we're feeling this one."

Joanne nods her head. "On to the next one I guess."

**Later:  
**I am EXHAUSTED. So far we've looked at about ten houses and I am tired and I know Beth is extremely tired. Ya know people would think that in this situation Beth would be the picky one but nope. I want nothing but the best for me and my family and if that means I have to look at a hundred houses then damn it I will. We're pulling up to our last house for the day and if this one isn't it then looks like I'll be clearing my calendar for next weekend.

Beth and I pull up behind Joanne and get out of the car. I look up and whoa this house is tall. I'm looking around the neighborhood and I see a couple of kids playing outside. The neighborhood doesn't seem too bad and it's not far from Palex so there's a plus. Beth and I follow Joanne to the front of the house and stand on the porch.

"So before we go in let me just tell you some facts about this neighborhood," Joanne starts. "This is a very family friendly tight knight community. Beresford Park is just a few doors away. There is a local library that is in walking distance. A lot of amazing schools are nearby including Degrassi, your alma mater. Are you ready to take a look inside?"

Beth and I both nod our heads. Joanne unlocks the front door and walks in as Beth and I walk in behind her. Wow, this looks nice. We're standing in the foyer which seems like it's completely made out of wood.

"So the house is gumwood and oak woodwork and trim," Joanne says. "On this floor there is the living room, dining room, kitchen, and the breakfast room. But let's check out the upstairs first."

What the hell is a breakfast room? Can you only have breakfast in the breakfast room? Is lunch and dinner not allowed in the breakfast room? What about brunch? I mean brunch is half breakfast so can I have my breakfast part of brunch in the breakfast room?

"Jordan, a breakfast room is just a room where we eat non formal meals, like breakfast and yes lunch. We'd have dinner in the dining room," Beth says, snapping me out of my questionable trance.

I look at her. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" I ask.

"Because I'm your wife," she says and smiles. "Also as soon as Joanne said breakfast room a look of confusion appeared on your face."

I smile at her. "You know me so well."

Beth takes my hand in hers and we follow Joanne up the stairs. We walk into a really nice sized and nice bedroom. The floor in here is also made of wood and the walls are like a light pale blue. There's a window that brings a lot of sunlight in, which I love because I'm all about natural light.

"So this is the master bedroom," Joanne says. "There are two other bedrooms on this floor, a fourth room which is sort of like an arts and craft room with a walk out to the balcony, and one of the bathrooms is also on this floor."

"Are all the floors in the house made of wood?" Beth asks.

Joanne nods her head. "Yes, all the floors are wood except for the floors in the bathrooms, the lower lever recreation room, and the breakfast room."

"There's a lower level?" I ask. "Like a basement or…"

"Oh no, not a basement," Joanne says quickly. "The lower level has a separate side entrance, a recreation room, a five piece modern bathroom, and the laundry room is also down there."

"So the lower level is like an apartment pretty much?"

Joanne shakes her head. "Almost, all you need is a kitchen down there. You could turn it into an in-law suite. Shall we move up to the next level?"

"Lead the way."

Beth and I follow Joanne up to the next story and as we're walking I'm looking around. I'm really liking this place more and more as each and every minute passes by. Granted we'd have to put some carpet down on some of these floors but that's ok. We've reach the third floor and we're standing in a room that looks like a lounge and on both sides of us there are separate rooms.

"So this floor has two large bedrooms and the room we're standing in right now is the lounge," Joanne tells us.

The floor in here is kind of like marble or something. It's not wood or tile. I walk into the bedroom that's on my left. Whoa she wasn't lying when she was saying this is a large bedroom. The walls are white, which can be painted, and the floor like the others is wood but that can easily be changed. I can see this being the music room. I mean it's big enough for numerous instruments and we could easily get it sound proof. I walk back into the lounge as Beth is walking out of the other bedroom.

"That room is huge," Beth says while pointing behind her.

"Yeah so is this one," I tell her. "This could easily be the music room. Paint the walls some cool funky color, lay down some carpet, and get someone to soundproof the walls and we got a music room."

"So you like the house?" Joanne asks.

"Hmm… let's see the backyard," I tell her.

I take Beth's hand in mine as we follow Joanne back downstairs.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" Beth asks me.

"I like it," I tell her. "I mean there's TONS of space. Enough bedrooms for us, our future kids, and some play rooms, and it's in the same school zone as Degrassi and we're only a couple a miles down the street from Palex."

"You don't think it's too big? I mean three floors and then we would have that lower level. What would we do with all this room?"

"Well the bedrooms for us and the kids, music room, maybe we could change the lower level into a gym or entertainment room for the kids. There're so many possibilities."

We reach downstairs and Joanne is leading us to the backyard.

"So the backyard has a wrap around deck, which is perfect for parties and barbequing," Joanne says as we're stepping outside.

Oh my God! This backyard is HUGE! Forget the deck I don't care about the deck because all I can focus on is the yard. I hear Joanne talking in the background but I'm not paying much attention. There's enough space back here to have like a trampoline and then some. There's a garden off to the side and a barn. A BARN! I have to have this place.

"We'll take it," I say.

"What?" Beth asks.

I turn around and look at Beth with a smile on my face while she's looking at me with a confused look on her face and she's sort of looking at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Don't you want to know how much it costs?" Joanne asks.

"Doesn't matter," I tell her quickly. "We'll take it."

"We'll take it?" Beth asks with her hands on her hips.

Joanne is looking back and forth between Beth and me. "I'll go inside and let you two discuss."

Joanne heads inside and closed the sliding door after herself. I'm smiling from ear to ear while Beth is just looking at me.

"We'll take it?" she asks again, this time with her arms crossed over her chest.

"This house could be our home," I tell her. "This place feels like it could be our home. This place feels like it could be the Johnson-Perez household, or the Perez-Johnson household, I don't really care whose name is first."

I walk over to Beth, uncross her arms and take her hands into mine.

"Just imagine us living here," I tell her. "Imagine us in about ten years with our three kids. The oldest will be hanging out in the music room playing some instrument him or her learned at the tender age of one. The middle child, who will probably be a girl, will be hanging out in her room listening to which ever boy band or pop star is popular at the time, and the youngest will be running around this house while you or I try to catch him or her but we can't because we can't run like we use to. Imagine AJ having her very own room here for those days she just can't stand her mothers and she wants to hang out with her cool aunts instead. Imagine sitting in the nice living room with a giant Christmas tree in the middle of it and we're watching our children open their presents up on Christmas morning. Imagine birthday parties, anniversary parties, and just summer barbeques out here in this huge backyard."

I notice Beth's face start to relax a little and a small smile starting to form.

"Imagine us in this house forty years from now reminiscing on the good old days and our future grandchildren visiting us in this house," I tell her. "Imagine us possibly passing this house down to one of our kids. This is our home Beth, OUR home."

"You don't think it's too big?" she asks.

I shake my head. "It's just right for us. Plus if we decide three kids aren't enough we could have more because there'd be plenty of room."

A full smile is on her face now and I know that this place is now ours. I just know it.

"Ok," Beth says while nodding her home. "We'll take it."

"We'll take it?" I ask, double checking.

Beth kisses me. "I want to see you chasing our child on every single floor of this house."

I grin widely at her. I open the sliding door that leads back into the house.

"Joanne," I call out the real estate agent's name. "We'll take it."

**Later:  
**I can't believe it. I just bought a house. Correction! My wife and I just bought a house. We technically not because we have to wait till later this week to officially hopefully buy the house because there are other buys but I told Joanne that I would pay more than the sellers are asking for because Beth and I REALLY want that house. It's just so amazing and I can really imagine me calling it home.

Beth and I are on our way to Palex's house to tell them the good news. I bet they're going to be ecstatic once they find out Beth and I will only be a couple of miles down the road. That means it won't be far for them to travel when they need us to babysit. I pull the car into their driveway. Beth and I get out of the car and make our way to the front door.

"I am so pumped!" I tell Beth and sort of jump in the air.

Beth laughs. "Well how about you bring your pump down from a ten to a five?" she asks.

"You should be excited about my pumpage. You know what happens when I'm super excited and pumped about something."

I give Beth a sly smile and kiss her lovingly. I pull away and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. We're standing in front of the front door now.

Beth giggles and shakes her head. "You're always in the mood for that."

I shrug my shoulders. "What can I say? I have the sex drive of a sixteen year old boy."

Beth was smiling but now her smile has changed to a frown. What, why is she making that face? That's her… Oh no. I quickly reach for the emergency key Palex gave me. I quickly unlock the front door and as soon as it opens Beth speeds past me to the bathroom. Yeah, she had to puke. I close the front door as the sound of puke begins to fill the air. Wait, that's not all I'm hearing. I think I hear yelling upstairs. What the flux capacitor is going on up there?

I start making my way up the stairs as Beth continues puking her guts out. There's nothing I can do for her anyway. I'm upstairs and I can hear more clearly now and it's definitely some yelling going on. I make my way to Palex's room and their door is slightly opened.

"How can you just now tell me this Paige!" Alex yells.

"Because I wasn't sure if I was leaving or not!" Paige yells.

"What aboot AJ? You can't just up and leave like this! She's going to notice!"

"You don't think I've though aboot that? You really think I want to be gone from our daughter's life for a month and a half? But I have to Alex, I have to!"

"No you don't! You can stay here! You can do your designs here and take them to the office when you need to. You don't have to go to Paris and Malan and all those other places. You don't have to be gone for two months!"

I hear Paige sigh.

"Alex it is not that simple," Paige says tiredly. "I can't just make my designs and only appear in Toronto and New York. I have to travel. That's part of my job. You and I both knew that eventually I'd have to go back out into the fashion world."

"But what aboot AJ?" Alex asks. "How do you think her mother being gone for two months is going to affect her? What if you miss her big moments, like her walking for the first time, or her first words?"

"I'm doing this for AJ!" Paige yells. "I'm doing this for us! Do you think we can just pay for this house and all the nice things we want for us and our daughter off of your salary alone?"

"So what are you saying I don't make enough? That my job isn't good enough?"

"I said nothing like that Alex!"

Alright I think it's time for me to end all the yelling. I enter the bedroom and these two are so busy yelling at each other they don't even notice me coming in.

"Hey," I say at a normal voice level. Obviously they didn't hear me. "HEY! SHUT UP!"

Yeah that got their attention. Palex is looking at me now, both slightly shocked to see me but both still obviously frustrated.

"I really hope AJ isn't here to hear all of this yelling," I tell them.

"She's a mom and dad's," Alex says. "What are you doing here, besides breaking and entering?"

"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key," I tell Alex. "With a key it's just entering, and that's beside the point. The real question is why are you two in here yelling at each other like two maniacs?"

Paige looks away while Alex crosses her arms across her chest and look at me.

"Look Jordan I know you like to put your nose in our business pretty much all the time but this isn't really your concern," Alex says.

"I come over here to tell you good news and the first thing I hear is you two yelling at each other," I tell her. "When I hear my best friends, who are also my sister and sister-in-law, yelling at each other I have the right to be concerned. Not to mention I am AJ's godmother so when I hear her parents yelling I sort of worry. So PLEASE enlighten me on what's going on!"

"I told Alex that in February I'll be gone for work," Paige says.

"No you said from the end to January to the beginning of March you'll be gone," Alex says quickly while looking at Paige. "You'll be gone for part of January, all of February, and part of March."

"Yes hon but I will be back March 8th and I'll get to spend a week at home and then just one week in L.A. and then I'll be back home for good!"

"It doesn't matter Paige! You'll still be gone for aboot two months. You won't even be in the country! What if something happens to AJ?"

What the hell? I look at Alex.

"God forbid something happen to our daughter with the jinx you just put on her Alex!" Paige yells.

Ok enough yelling because I'm definitely starting to get a headache. I start clapping my hands loudly.

"Alright enough!" I yell. "Return to your corners!"

Both Paige and Alex have their arms crossed and they're breathing heavily. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with these two. And I have to be one hundred percent honest; I don't quite know what to say right now.

"Hey did you tell them?"

I turn around and Beth is standing behind me. The smell of Fabreeze fills my nostrils. Hmm, better than the smell of puke, trust me.

"No I didn't," I tell her. "We need to resolve something first."

A questioning look appears on Beth's face. "What's going on?"

I turn my attention back to Palex. "Paige has to leave in January for about a month and a half to do fashion weeks to help promote her line," I say. "And Alex is upset that she's going to be gone for so long."

"Even though it's part of my job," Paige says, interrupting me.

"A job that you can clearly stay home for and not have to leave your daughter and wife," Alex says.

"Oh so you can leave the house and go to work five times a week but I have to be a housewife for the rest of my life? So are you the guy in this marriage? Are we back in the 1960's?"

"That is totally different!" Alex yells. "I go to the other side of town and I am home for dinner every night. You're leaving for two months and you're not even going to be in the country."

"It's not two months Lexi it's a month and a half!"

"SHUT UP!" I yell. "You two are giving me a headache." I start rubbing my head, hoping the headache will go away. "So you two are yelling at each other about Paige going away. Now Alex I understand where you're coming from I do, but I also understand Paige's side. I think what you need to realize is that for Paige's career travelling in very important and sort of crucial. And that she's not leaving you and AJ but she's going on business trips and that she'll be home."

Alex rolls her eyes at me. "I didn't realize we asked a counselor to come over," she says in an annoyed voice.

"If you want I can turn into an UFC fighter and kick your ass to knock the sense into you," I say seriously.

Beth places her hand on my shoulder. "I don't think violence is necessary or is threatening violence really needed right now," she says.

Paige uncrosses her arms and runs her hands through her hair and sighs tiredly. "Lexi, I don't want to fight with you," Paige says. "You and I both knew that eventually this would happen. That eventually I would need to leave the house and our bubble to do what I love, and that's fashion. It doesn't mean that I love you and AJ any less. In fact I'm doing this FOR you and AJ." Paige walks up at Alex and takes her hand. "I love you both with my whole heart and it kills me that I have to leave but I have to do what I have to do for my career, for our family."

Alex's frown disappears and her face seems to soften. "But… you're her mom Paigey," Alex says. "Your AJ's mommy, whenever you hold her her whole face lights up. How am I supposed to take care of her all by myself?"

Paige places her hand on Alex's cheek. "Hon, that's what you're worried aboot?" she asks.

"I didn't exactly have the greatest childhood in the world," Alex says. "What if I somehow screw AJ up while you're gone? What if I mess up?"

"Lexi," Paige starts. "You're a **great** mother. You say AJ's face lights up when I hold her but whenever YOU come home that's when her face truly lights up and she claps her hands. She's so happy and excited whenever you're around and you're so great with her. Sometimes she won't even listen to me but when you speak she has this look of concentration on her face and it looks like she listening to you intensely. You're going to be fine while I'm gone and if something happens you can just call me and I'll be on the next flight home. I don't care if I have to steal a jet, I'll get home."

Alex takes Paige's hand off her cheek and kisses it. "I still don't want you to go," she says sadly.

Paige nods her head. "I know but I'll be back before you know it hon," she says.

And now the once fighting couple is sharing a kiss. Aw, nice to see that once again I help diffuse a bomb.

"So are we going to tell them aboot the house?" Beth whispers in my ear.

I shake my head. "Not now, let's just go downstairs and let them enjoy this moment."

I'll just tell them tomorrow that we'll be living in the same neighborhood. For now I'll let Palex enjoy the time they have with each other.

* * *

**A/N: So I know how you guys LOVE drama and don't worry soon there will be drama =) The link below is Jordeth's future house Also know that this fic is gonna be SUPER long. Like I honestly think this fic might be either 100 chapters or close to it =)**

**http:/ juliekinnear . com / toronto - houses / 379 - beresford - avenue /  
**


	13. Homecoming and Home Leaving

**A/N: So this was suppose to be update two days ago but this ended up being A LOT longer than I had intended it to be. According to Microsoft Word this chapter is about TWELVE pages long and 6,365 words long. WHOA! so umm... enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.  
**

* * *

There are a handful of significant life changing events: getting your first job (any fast food or retail place), graduating from high school, graduating from college, getting your first REAL job (I don't mean fast food or retail but something that can be called your career), getting married, buying a house, and having a baby. My first job was when I worked at the Busch Gardens in Tampa for a few months. I graduated from high school in 2006, graduated from college in 2010, got my first REAL job at 101.5 that summer, married the woman of my dreams by the end of that summer, I have a baby on the way, and currently January 2016 my friends and family are helping Beth and I move into our new home. Life is good, life is good.

"One of the few weekends I have off and I'm helping you move your crap in," Dylan says, complaining.

"You're helping because it's the nice thing to do," I tell him.

"And because you threaten to cut off our jewels if we didn't help," Marco says.

"Jewels?" Major asks. "What jewels?"

"Don't worry about it," I tell him quickly. "Jeez Marco can you please watch your mouth around my very impressionable little brother?"

"Either I can focus on carrying this dresser or watching what I say around your brother, I can't do both Jordan!" Marco yells.

Yeah so currently Marco and Dylan are carrying my dresser up the stairs to the master bedroom, because I am the master of this household, well at least when Beth's not here. Everyone is here helping Beth and I including Palex, well actually Paige and Alex are just sitting in the living room playing with AJ. Also here are Ellie and Craig, my parents, Major, Beth's parents and Simón, and Jay. Yep Jay is here. Him and Manny moved back to Toronto about a month ago after Manny signed on to do a new show that's being filmed and produced here. Everyone is very happy to have them back.

This is actually the second day of move-in. Yesterday we moved in all the first floor stuff, today is second floor stuff, and tomorrow is third floor stuff. See the move in process has been quite extensive. We officially got the house just a mere few days after we made our offer. The owners wanted to meet us and we explain why we wanted a home and about our careers and our future plans for our family and apparently they really loved Beth and me so we got the house. Shortly after we got the house it was time to make some changes, lay down carpet in some of the rooms, paint some of the rooms, and of course sound proof our music room on the third floor. Then after doing that we had to pick out furniture and that was loads of fun. Shopping for furniture really just consisted of Paige and Beth trying to pick out fancy stuff as Alex, AJ, and I twirled around in the chairs at the furniture store. AJ had loads of fun with that, unfortunately though I was frowned at because I'm a grown woman who was acting like a teenage, whatever. So finally almost two months after getting the house we're finally moving our stuff in and it's exciting.

"Sweetie I love you but if you don't pick up your side more I'm going to drop this thing on your foot," Dylan tells Marco.

"Yeah, I'd rather you not drop my nice new dresser," I tell Dylan.

"How aboot I drop it on you," I hear Dylan mutter.

"What was that Michalchuk?" I ask threateningly.

Dylan looks at me and I know he can see the fire in my eyes. He's trying to look tough but I can tell that façade is slowly crumbling. I see Dylan gulp.

"After the dresser I'll help bring in mattress?" he asks nervously.

I nod my head and smile. "That'd be great, thanks Dylan."

Marco rolls his eyes and sighs as they continue their journey up the stairs. I walk into the living room to see Alex sitting in the arm chair we brought from the condo, Paige sitting on the couch we also brought from the condo, and Beth is also sitting on the couch with a bouncing AJ in her lap.

"Nice to see you two working so hard," I say to Palex.

"I helped yesterday," Alex says. "Today is my day off and tomorrow I'll help again."

I roll my eyes at her and look at Paige. "And what's your excuse?"

Paige holds up her hands. "Hon, I just got a manicure," she says seriously.

"So pretty much you two are taking up space? Fantastic, just fantastic."

"It's your house," Alex says waving her hand, pointing at me. "Why should we help you move YOUR stuff into YOUR house?"

"Because my wife can't help me since she's about twenty-one weeks pregnant with my baby."

"Well Paige and I have a daughter to raise ya know."

"Oh you mean the daughter that is currently bouncing up and down and laughing her head off on Beth's lap?"

We all look over at AJ and Beth and sure enough Beth is bouncing AJ up and down on her lap while AJ is laughing and clapping her hands. I turn my head back and look at Alex.

"Oh yeah because I can tell you're putting a lot of energy in that," I tell her.

"Lexi stop being lazy and help the others," Paige says.

Alex does a mini gasp and looks at Paige. "Oh so if I'm not helping I'm lazy but it's ok for you not to help?" she asks.

Once again Paige holds up her hands. "Hon, nails just done," she says. "Plus I have to stay here and play with AJ."

Paige smiles at AJ and tickles her while AJ giggles. Alex groans and rolls her eyes but she gets up anyway.

"Whip-shh," I make the whipping sound.

Alex quickly turns around and looks at me with her eyes narrowed. She points at me and then slides her finger across her throat. Ya know I don't take threats very well and she shouldn't be threatening me.

"Jordan, shouldn't you be helping as well?" Beth asks me. "Alex did have a point. It is our stuff. We can't just expect our friends and family to do all the work for us."

I sit down on the couch next to Beth and place my hand on her stomach.

"I just want to spend time with my wife and our unborn child," I tell her and kiss her on the cheek.

Beth smiles. "Nice try missy," she says. "Now go help."

Beth pats me on the back. I groan but get up because I have learned that you should always do what a pregnant woman tells you to do. If you don't then you might get said pregnant woman yelling at you for about two hours completely in Spanish and possibly a hair dryer thrown at you. Let's just say that afternoon was quite eventful.

I go upstairs and walk into the master bedroom. I see that Dylan and Marco brought in the mattress. Brian, Major, Mr. Perez, and Simón are currently putting together Beth and mine's bed frame. Seeing the two dads and each of their sons working warms my heart for some reason.

"Make sure to turn it right," Brian says.

"I know Dad," Major says. "Righty tighty, lefty loosey. I got it."

"Simón make sure the frame is aligned," Mr. Perez says.

"Papi I'm eighteen and a man now," Simón says. "I'm pretty sure I know how to put a bed together."

I slightly laugh at the scene before me and continue my journey. I walk into the next bedroom that is going to be the nursery. We decided to paint the nursery forest green because one, Beth said red is not a good color for a baby nursery, two because we don't know the sex of the baby because Beth wants to be surprised, and three green just happens to be Beth's favorite color. I mean I REALLY wanted to paint the room red because red is my favorite color and red means strength but as many people pointed out since Beth is the one who is actually carrying the child she should be ever to make all final decisions on anything that deals with the nursery, which is why we have a state-of-the-art crib, whatever that means. I mean unless this crib comes with a satellite television built into it I highly doubt it's that state-of-the-art. We also have a bunch of paintings on the wall like child paintings that are suppose to bring peace to the baby, or at least that's what the sales person said. Yeah, Beth really went crazy with the nursery but that's ok because that means I get to go crazy with the music room and trust me, the music room is going to be TIGHT!

I walk past the bathroom where my mom and Mrs. Perez are decorating. I don't know how it happened but someone those two became in charge of my bathroom. Whatever, that just means there's less work for me to do. I walk past another bedroom which has been turned to a study. I figure by the time Beth and I have our third child the first one will be old enough to want to live on the third floor so when the third baby arrives we'll turn the first child's room into their room. Marco, Dylan, and Jay are currently working in the office. Jay is putting together the maple oak desk I bought while Dylan is moving the rest of the furniture into it and Marco is putting the furniture in their rightful spots and he's also putting the finishing touches on the decorating of the room. I told Marco that I want my office to look business like and sophisticated. So I gave him my credit card and I'm pretty sure he bought out half of Ikea.

I walk past the final bedroom which we haven't decided what to do with yet and then the arts and crafts room which we're also not too sure what to do with. Where the hell is Alex? I walk back to the office.

"Hey guys, where's Alex?" I ask them.

"I think I saw her go upstairs," Jay says.

I raise my eyebrow. "Thanks Jay."

I start making my way upstairs. Why the hell would Alex be up here? I bet she's hiding. I walk into the soon to be music room. It is hot in here. I don't mean literally of course, though the room does look like it's on fire. This room is one of the few rooms that I had absolute creative decorative control over. I decided I wanted this room to be cool and not like ANY of the other rooms in the house so when it came to the walls I decided to go with fire wallpaper. To match the hot walls I went with a fire red carpet. Yeah I'm pretty proud of myself. I don't see here anywhere in here though. Hmm…

I leave the music room and go through the lounge to the next room. We don't have anything planned for that room quite yet so we just decided to make it our storage room. Why is the door closed? I'm pretty sure I left it open. I open the door and there's Alex lying on one of the couches we're not too sure where to put yet and her feet are on it too!

I walk over to her and slap her feet off my couch. Alex bolts up and looks at me angrily.

"That wasn't very polite," she says, sounding annoyed.

"No, what's not polite is you sleeping in my storage room while everyone else is helping downstairs," I tell her.

"Can't I get a pass? Like a sister pass or something?"

I cross my arms and look at her. "Our eight year old brother is helping our dad and my father-in-law and brother-in-law put together a bed. A BED! You expect to get a pass when Major is helping? Psh, no way."

"Ugh," Alex groans. "Jordan you just don't understand."

I sit down on the sofa next to Alex. "What's wrong now?" I ask her.

Alex throws her head back and groans. "Paige is leaving soon, AJ still likes to wake up at random times during the night and scream her head off, and I have yet to find the right daycare for her," she says quickly and in one breath. "And I would like to spend at least one night with Paige but she wants to spend every night with AJ until she leaves."

I nod my head slowly. "Ok," I say. "Well there's nothing I can do about Paige leaving or AJ not sleeping through the night. I MIGHT be able to help you with the daycare situation but we'll discuss that later. I can and will help you with one thing."

"What?"

"Once we get this place all situated and there's more space than boxes Beth and I will take care of AJ for a night while you and Paige go out and have fun."

Alex looks at me. "Really?" she asks. "You'd do that?"

"Of course!"

Now she's looking at me suspiciously. "What's the catch? What's in it for you?"

I fake gasp and place my hand over my chest. "What would make you ask such questions? I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart and because I love my niece. Also I figured since Beth and I will have our own bundle of joy soon we should try to get as much practice in as we can."

Alex is smile and now she's chuckling. What the hell is so funny?

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

Alex is shaking her head. "Nothing," she says. She clasps her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you. I appreciate this and I'm sure Paige will too."

Alex stands up and stretches. "Come on," she says. "Everyone is going to start wondering where we are."

I get up off the couch. "Yeah let's go finish moving stuff in."

I start following Alex downstairs and she starts laughing again. What the hell is up with her?

**Couple of Weeks Later:  
**I would just like to say that I am not usually impressed by homes. I mean yes I know when a house is nice and I will say so but usually to me a house is just a house. With that said… I would just like to say that my house is SPECTACULAR! Not just because of the size of it, or because of the many rooms we have but because of the amazing decorating. I will admit that without the help of others this might not have been possible.

It's been about two weeks since the initial move-in. Most of the boxes are in the storage room on the third floor. All the rooms we're using are decorated and furnished. Beth and I aren't entirely sure what to do with the lower level but we're thinking of turning it into a gym, but that's just an idea.

Beth and I are currently in the living room just hanging out, waiting for the arrival of AJ. Tonight Beth and I are babysitting AJ while Paige and Alex enjoy a night out together. Paige leaves for her Fashion Week tour in three days so Alex thought tonight would be the perfect night to take Paige out on an old fashion date. I think this might be the first time they've gone out together, just them, without AJ.

Beth and I are sitting on the couch. Beth has her feet up in my lap while I rub them. Hey the woman is carrying our child; the least I can do is rub her aching feet.

"Oo," Beth makes a weird sound and face while placing her hand on her stomach.

A sense of panic rushes over me. "Oh my God, are you ok?" I ask panic. "Is the baby coming? Oh my God it's too soon!"

"Jordan…"

I get up quickly. "Ok I'll get the bag and I'll call Dr. Robinson."

"Jordan!"

I look at Beth. "What?"

"I'm not having the baby right now you doofus," she says. "I still have seventeen weeks left. I felt the baby kick."

I sit back down on the couch. "The baby kicked?"

Beth nods her head. "Yeah." She makes the face again. "He or she is really kicking now."

Beth takes my hand and places it on her stomach. I can feel a little thump. Oh my God, this is so amazing. I can't help but smile at what I'm feeling. I look up at Beth and smile at her as she's smiling at me.

"Our baby is kicking," I tell her.

Beth nods her head. "Yeah he or she is."

"Do you know what that is?"

"What?"

"That kick, that's a Johnson kick right there," I tell her proudly.

Beth laughs and shakes her head. "I can only hope that this baby also inherits the Johnson confidence."

_Ding dong!_

I hop off the couch. I lean into Beth and kiss her on the cheek.

"Or trust me, this kid will have so much Johnson confidence even people who just stand near him or her will feel the confidence," I tell her.

I walk to the front door and open it. Standing in front of me is a very nicely dressed Palex and a smiling AJ. Paige is holding AJ while Alex is holding the giant diaper bag.

"Hola!" I greet them excitedly.

"Look AJ, Auntie Jordan is VERY excited to see you," Paige tells AJ.

"Hi AJ," I greet the smiling baby happily.

"Aajfj fdjkl," AJ greets me back and waves.

I move to the side to allow them to come inside. Palex and AJ go into the living room and I'm right behind them. Beth is still sitting on the couch with her hand on her stomach and a grin on her face. Beth looks up as Palex and AJ enter the room.

"The baby kicked," she tells them instantly.

"Oh my God, no way hon," Paige says happily.

Beth nods her head eagerly. "Come feel!"

Paige sits down on the couch and places AJ on her lap. Beth takes Paige's hand and places it where the kicking is coming from. Copying her mother AJ also places her hand on Beth's stomach.

"Wow hon," Paige says.

"I know right? It's so amazing."

Paige nods her head. "I remember when this one started kicking," she says and kisses AJ on the cheek. "Her favorite organ to kick was my spleen."

Somehow AJ can tell Paige is talking about her because she just looked up at her and smile.

"I felt the kick," I tell Alex. "It was a Johnson kick."

Alex raises her eyebrow at me. "Oh was it now?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Johnsons are known for being powerful kickers," I say seriously. "My baby is going to be a soccer star."

"Oh, not a basketball star or a musical prodigy?"

I scoff. "Please my baby will be so amazing he or she will be a super star at anything they try."

Alex rolls her eyes. She turns her attention to Paige and claps her hands. AJ mimics Alex and claps her hands as well and laughs.

"As much as I love standing here and talking about the kicking fetus in Beth's stomach," she starts. "Paigey we should get going. Our reservations are made for six and it's already five thirty."

"Oh, right hon," Paige says and stands up with AJ in her arms. She walks over to me. "So AJ already ate but if she gets hungry there are some mashed peas and diced apples in the diaper bag. I put PLENTY of diapers in there as well so you should be ok. We took her to the park today so she should sleep just fine and she should fall asleep pretty soon. In the bag I put a list of important contact numbers; the number of the restaurant we'll be at, Dr. Blake's number, poison control, my mother's number,-."

"Paige, this isn't out first time taking care of a baby," I tell her.

"Yeah I know that but this is the first time you're taking care of MY baby without either Alex or me here," Paige says sternly. "And I swear Jordan Johnson-Perez if I come back and see one hair out of place on my child's head I will severely hurt you."

Alex places her hands on Paige's shoulders. "Alright Mama Bear, calm down," she tells her. "Beth and Jordan are going to do an amazing job. They're going to do just fine."

Wait, why is Alex smiling like that? I don't like the smile she's giving me right now. It's the same smile she would have on in high school when she was up to something. I'm looking at her suspiciously now.

"Also sometimes when we're gone AJ can -"

"Paige, come on," Alex says. "We should really get going."

Paige says. "Ok," she says to Alex. Paige turns her attention back to AJ and holds her right in front of her. "Alright sweetie, me and Momma are going now. You be good for Auntie Beth and Auntie Jordan ok? Can I have a kiss?"

AJ opens her mouth and presses it against Paiges's cheek and makes the mwah sound. AJ still isn't one hundred percent correct with the kissing but she's close enough. Paige kisses her on the cheek and then hands her to Alex. Alex looks AJ in the eyes.

"Alright baby girl, I'll miss you," Alex says.

Alex brings AJ closer to her and whispers something in her ear which I think is slightly weird and possibly slightly suspect. You know what's also weird? It looks like AJ is intensely listening to Alex and it seems like she's really understanding everything that is being said to her. Alex pulls AJ slightly away and smiles at her.

"Can I have a kissy before I leave" Alex asks AJ.

AJ once again opens her mouth and presses it against Alex's cheek, making the same kissing sound as before. Alex kisses AJ on the cheek and hands her to Beth while giving me the diaper bag.

"We should be back at the latest by eleven," Alex says.

I nod my head. "Have fun," I say. "We've got this covered."

Alex chuckles. "Ok, sure you do."

"Bye baby," Paige says and waves at AJ who waves back.

I walk Paige and Alex to the front door. I open the door for them and they exit the house. Right as they reach the steps Paige turns around.

"Ya know we could get my parents to watch her and you and Beth could have alone time," she says quickly.

I put my hand up. "Hey we can handle this," I tell her. "Soon Beth and I will have a child of our own so we need to get use to having a baby around now. Besides I can take care of my niece for a few hours. I'm not incompetent ya know and I'm sort of like a baby whisperer. Babies LOVE me."

Alex grabs Paige's hand and practically pulls her off my porch.

"Good luck!" Alex yells when she and Paige reach the car.

Alex starts the car and now they're pulling out of the drive away. I turn around and head back inside. Good luck with what?

**Hour Later:  
****"**WAHHHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHHH !"

"AJ please stop crying."

"WAHHHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHHH !"

"AJ, cariño está bien."

"WAHHHHHH WAHHHH WAHHHHH !"

I look at Beth. "What would make you think that Spanish would stop her crying?" I ask.

Beth looks at me annoyed. "Because obviously English isn't working."

"AJ you want your dice apples?"

I try, once again, giving AJ some diced apples and shakes her head and practically slaps them out of my hands. I just don't know what to do. About five minutes after Palex left AJ started crying her head off. It's been an hour and I can't believe she's still going. Like how big is her lung capacity that she is still able to keep this going? I've tried EVERYTHING! She doesn't need her diaper changed, she's not hungry, even when I tried to give her her favorite toy she didn't want it. I just don't know what to do.

"Jordan, maybe we should call Paige or Alex!" Beth yells over the crying.

I shake my head. "Nu-uh," I tell her. "We can do this. I mean if we just call Palex then how will we be able to handle our own child when he or she goes crazy like this?"

"That will be different. With our own child at least we'll have some sort of idea what to do."

I sigh. "Beth there has to be something we're missing. I mean we've been around AJ almost every day since she was born. We can figure this out!"

"WAHHHHHH WAHHH !" AJ screams again.

I hold AJ close to me and start doing that bouncing thing that usually calms babies down. Sure I tried this before and was unsuccessful but maybe this time it'll work.

"Shh, come on AJ, it's ok," I say into her ear. "Everything is ok."

"Ok if you're not going to go Paige and Alex I'm at least going to call my mother," Beth says. "She's had two kids so maybe she'll know what to do."

I roll my eyes and groan. Beth would call her mother. Beth goes into the kitchen to call her mom as I continue my bouncing and AJ continues her ear wrenching screaming.

"AJ what's wrong?" I ask. "You have never acted like this before. Are you just tired? Do you just need to sleep?"

I take AJ upstairs with me and we go into the nursery. I leave the lights off because I heard somewhere that when trying to get a baby to sleep you should keep them in a dark room. I sit down in the new rocking chair Beth and I bought and start rocking back and forth slowly, hoping the movement of the chair will calm AJ down. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working.

_Woo-hoo text message!_

I maneuver myself and get my phone out of my pocket as AJ continues her wailing. Why is Alex sending me a text message with a sound clip attached to it? I click on the little envelope to open the message.

_If you're trying to get AJ to sleep then play this._

Hmm… I clip on the little symbol of the sound clip to open it.

"_To my sweet little angel,"_ Alex's voice comes from the phone and AJ's crying starts to calm down. _"Remember that Momma loves you and not a night goes by that I'm not dreaming aboot you."_

A guitar starts up and music begins to play.

_When you close your eyes and go to sleep tonight,__  
__I'll be right outside your door,__  
__dreams will come and they'll take you away,__  
__let them bring you back to me_

_And tomorrow when you wake I'll be next to you,__  
__the protection from the day,__  
__when the tears fall down your face like morning dew,__  
__I'll be there to put a smile on your face,__  
__and I'll say_

_I don't wanna live this life without you,I don't wanna spend the night without you ,I don't wanna know what it's like,__  
__I can't dream without you. I can't dream without you._

AJ's cries have turned into whimpers as the song continues to play.

_Let your fire burn bright for the world to see,__  
__you are the better part of me__  
__when you hold my hand I swear that I believe,__  
__I'm living in my wildest dreams__and I see_

_I don't wanna live this life without you,_

_I don't wanna spend the night without you,_

_I don't wanna know what it's like,__  
__I can't dream without you._

_Flowers for your hair,__  
__rainbows for your eyes to see,__  
__your dreams are everywhere,__  
__to carry you away from me,__  
__away from me someday,__  
__away from me someday_

_I don't wanna live this life without you,  
__I don't wanna spend the night without you,  
__I don't wanna know what it's like,  
__I can't dream without you.  
__I don't wanna live this life without you,I don't wanna spend the night without you,I don't wanna know what it's like,  
__I can't dream without you._

The song ends and the crying has stopped. I look down at AJ and her eyes are closed. Wow, I don't know what to say except thank God the crying has finally stopped. I get up from the rocking chair and place AJ down in the portable crib Palex bought for her whenever she's at someone else's place. I quietly leave the room and close the door behind me. As soon as I close the door Beth appears in front of me.

"So my mother said we should try giving her some warm milk to calm her down," she says.

"Not needed," I tell her. "She's asleep now."

Beth's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Really?" she asks. "How'd you do that?"

"Actually it wasn't me, it was Alex. Alex sent me a sound clip of her singing a song and AJ fell asleep."

"Oh… I vaguely remember Paige telling me aboot Alex writing AJ a lullaby."

"Hmm… you think it would have been helpful if Alex told us that before her and Paige left."

Beth shrugs her shoulders. "Well even if they had told us what could we have done? Sometimes a child just needs to hear their mother's voice."

I kneel down on the floor to get on eye level with Beth's stomach.

"Well little one, if you want I'll write you a lullaby and it will be super fantastic," I say, as if I'm talking directly to the growing baby.

Beth puts her hand on her stomach. "I'm sure you will," she says.

I stand up and smile at her. "We should go downstairs now and try to enjoy this peace and quiet before AJ wakes up and tries to make our ears bleed again."

Beth nods her head and we go back downstairs to enjoy the rest of our night.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Airports are very interesting places. A lot can happen at airports. A lot of hellos and goodbyes happen at this airport. How do I know this for sure? Because I'm pretty sure that just within my circle of family and friends alone about a thousand hellos and goodbyes have been said and we're here once again to say goodbye.

It's time for Paige to leave to start her Fashion Week tour. Her first stop is Montreal so it's not too far but then after that it's off to New York and then across the pond to London. I can tell Paige doesn't want to leave. Anyone could tell by just looking into her eyes. But we all know that this is part of her job and that she'll be back.

Paige and Beth hug and Paige is also giving some pregnancy advice to Beth. And now it's my turn.

"Have fun out there Paige, but not too much fun," I tell her.

Paige laughs. "I'll try not to Jordan," she says. "Look after my wife and daughter. If I come back and see anything is out of place I will hurt you."

I nod my head. "I believe you."

Last but of course not least Paige stops in front of Alex and AJ. I don't think AJ knows entirely what is going on because right now she's just sitting in her stroller playing with her stuffed bunny but I'm sure pretty soon she'll figure it out. Paige is just looking at Alex and her eyes are shining which means tears are soon about to fall.

"I love you," Paige tells Alex.

Alex smiles. "I love you," she says. "And I know that you are going to rock all the fashion weeks because you Paige Michalchuk-Nuñez are a rock star when it comes to fashion."

Paige puts her arms around Alex's neck. "And you are the best wife ever."

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "I like to think so."

Alex pulls Paige into a tight hug and now they're sharing one of those loving goodbye kisses with one another. Paige pulls away and Alex wipes a tear from her face.

"You'll be back in no time right?" Alex asks.

Paige nods her head. "As soon as this tour is over I'll be back home you and AJ."

Paige kneels down and takes AJ out of her stroller. I can see that the waterfall of tears are about to descend any minute now.

"You be good for Momma ok?" Paige asks AJ. "Make sure not to give her any problems. And try not to start walking or talking until I get back." And cue the tears. "I love you sweetie. I'm going to try to skype everyday so I can see your beautiful face."

AJ is just looking at Paige. She looks slightly confused with everything that's going on.

"Can Mommy have a kiss please?" Paige asks.

Once again AJ gives Paige one of her AJ kisses and makes the mwah sound. Paige kisses AJ on the cheek. It looked like one of those kisses that are so powerful it actually hurts your cheek. Paige gives AJ to Alex.

"I love you both," Paige says. "Be good while I'm gone."

Alex smiles. "Of course we'll be good," she says.

Paige walks to where Kelly is waiting for her with her luggage. Paige turns around and waves goodbye to us. The rest of us wave goodbye. I look over at AJ and I can see her face turning from confusion to sadness as she starts to realize what's going on. Uh-oh…

"Waahhh!" AJ cries. "Waahh! Mama!"

Holy crap! Paige literally just dropped the bag she was holding like the rest of our jaws just dropped. Did AJ just talk?

"Mama!" AJ cries out again as she leans forward against Alex's arms with her tiny arms outstretched.

Paige comes running back to us and AJ practically launches herself into Paige's arms. Paige is hugging AJ tight while AJ had her arms around her mother's neck. Paige pulls AJ away from her to look at her.

"Hon, you talked!" Paige says excitedly. "You talked hon, you talked!"

Paige kisses AJ's forehead and starts hugging her again.  
"You talked," Paige says again.

And the waterfalls have begun descending down Paige's face. Alex walks up to her family and hugs them both. Ok, I'm pretty sure I'm about to cry. I look over at Beth and she's already crying. Of course Beth is crying though, she's pregnant which means her hormones are all over the place so even the simplest thing can make her cry. Though the scene in front of us isn't simple, it's sweet, loving, and kind of sad.

Kelly approaches the group slowly and carefully. "Paige," she calls out Paige's name. "I'm sorry but we have to go."

Alex is the first to pull away from the hug. I see Alex wipe away some tears that were falling down her face.

"Paigey you have to go," Alex says.

Paige is shaking her head. "I can't," she says, her voice cracking. "AJ just said her first word and she doesn't want me to go."

"Paige, we discussed this," Alex says. "You'll be back before we know it."

Paige looks up at Alex. "You promise to skype me every night?" she asks. "No matter where I am and no matter what time it might be where I am."

Alex nods her head. "Every night you will see AJ and my beautiful faces on your computer screen. Now go before you miss your flight."

Paige nods her head. She kisses AJ on her forehead and puts her back in Alex's arms, much to AJ's protest.

"I'll be back soon sweetie," Paige tells AJ. "Be a good girl."

Paige walks back over to Kelly and her luggage. AJ has begun her crying again but now she's crying into Alex's shoulder while Alex pats her back and tells her everything is ok. Paige and Kelly make their way to security. Paige turns around and waves goodbye to us one last time. We all wave back until we can't see her anymore.

I hear the sound of crying beside me. I turn and look at Beth and she's still crying.

"Beth," I call out my wife's name slowly. "Are you ok?"

Beth wipes away a tear. "AJ called out for her mom as she was leaving," she says. "That was so sweet!"

"Alright let's get you home before you flood the airport."

Alex is still holding AJ and patting her back so I decide to push the stroller for her. We're on the escalator, going down the stairs to leave the airport. AJ's crying has calm down a bit but you can tell she's still upset. Alex is whispering in her ear and it seems to be keeping her a bit calm. We reach the ground floor and start making our way out of the airport, or at least we're trying to. There're a lot of people down here for some reason. A flight must have just come in like ten minutes ago and these must have been the people on the flight. Alex's whole focus is on AJ that she's not even really watching where she's going.

"Alex, watch out," I tell her.

Just as I yell out my warning Alex bumps into someone.

"Sorry," Alex quickly says.

We continue our path to the door.

"Alex?" a person behinds us yell.

We all turn around to see who called out Alex's name. Some woman with dark hair is looking at us slightly surprised. Wait…is that?

"Sage?"

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP! SAGE IS BACK!**


	14. The Return of Sage

**A/N: So this is what happened. When I went to see Glee Live back on June 9th I met Naya Rivera TWICE, so I went into a coma after that. And then Busch Gardens has been kicking my ass. But this chapter is like mad long so I hope it kinda makes up for my absence. Also I've been working on other stuff, like future chapters and something else that is pretty excited. also the song in the last chapter was Good Charlotte's "Harlow's Song". Just wanna put that out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. But I do own some signed Glee stuff =)  
**

* * *

In the year 2013 Grey's Anatomy ended. In May 2012 we heard Ellen Pompeo, aka Meredith Grey, opened the show with her last opening monologue. Sometimes I feel like Meredith Grey. Constantly starting and ending each chapter of my life with a little monologue, without anyone else realizing what I'm doing. So as usual I'm starting this chapter of my life with a monologue and that was it. Seriously that's the monologue for this chapter. I know I usually have something wise and witty to say but right now I'm sort of in shock because of the sight in front of me. I can't think of anything to say because of the person in standing in front of me, standing in front of my wife, my sister/best friend, my sad niece, and me. Sage Kerrigan is standing in front of us.

"Sage?" Alex asks, questioning if the person in front of us is really her ex girlfriend.

"Hey!" Sage greets us excitedly.

This is a bit surreal. Not only because at the same time Alex's wife leaves her ex-girlfriend appears, but also because Sage is sporting black hair right now, like jet black hair. Sage excitedly walks up to us.

"Hey guys!" she greets us.

"Hi Sage," Beth greets her.

"Oh my God, Beth you're pregnant!" Sage says excitedly. "Congratulations!"

Sage and Beth share a hug and it doesn't even look awkward or anything. After the hug is done Sage turns and looks at me.

"Congrats!" she says.

I smile. "Thanks Sage. We're really excited."

Sage turns her attention to Alex. Her eyes fall onto AJ, who is looking at her weirdly because she has no idea who Sage is.

"Aw, who's this?" Sage asks while looking at AJ.

"This is Athena," Alex says. "But she just goes by AJ."

AJ looks at Sage with curious eyes, though she still seems sad.

"Hi AJ," Sage says to AJ.

AJ is still just looking at her. See AJ doesn't take to strangers too well so I'm not at all surprised by her reaction.

Sage looks at Alex and smiles. "You look good Lexie," she says. "I see motherhood has been treating you well."

Alex smiles and nods her head. "Yeah," she agrees. "This one likes to keep me on my toes but I love being a mom. So, Sage… what are you doing here in Toronto?"

"Oh, well my boss got transferred here to our Toronto branch and asked me to join him," Sage explains. "I figured it'd be a good career move for me. Shows loyalty and if I'm able to help him make the Toronto branch a success then maybe that will help me get promoted sooner.

"How long will you be in town?" I ask.

Sage shrugs her shoulders. "Could be several months, maybe a year or even longer," she answers. "Our goal is to start having the Toronto branch make us money instead of losing it."

"Sage!" someone calls out.

We all turn our heads in the direction we heard the voice coming from. A short petite woman with brown curly hair is waving at us.

"Well that's my ride," Sage says. "But we should all definitely hang out soon. I miss you guys and it's been a long time."

"Sure," Beth says, sounding excited.

I turn to look at her as if she's crazy, which I definitely think she is. I turn my head back and smile at Sage.

"Yeah, we'll definitely hang out soon," I tell her.

"Alex, you have my number," Sage says to Alex. She smiles at AJ. "Bye AJ," she says and waves.

"Bye," Alex says.

Sage makes her way over to her friend as the rest of us watch her leave. Once Sage is out of our sight I feel two eyes burning a whole into the side of my head. I turn my head and of course those burning eyes belong to my wife.

"I'm not crazy," she says.

Scary! It's like she can read my mind!

"I saw the look you were giving me," Beth continues. "It's the same look you give me whenever I suggest we eat Mexican food. And it's the same look you gave me last week when I told you I had a craving for watermelon dipped in chocolate."

"That's because I told you that the only possible place we could get watermelon from in the winter is Mexico," I tell her. "And then you told me to get my ass in the car and drive to Mexico. To Mexico! I don't know what's with you and Paige thinking I can just go to Mexico and get melons for you. Plus there are certain fruit that shouldn't be dipped in chocolate and watermelon is one of them."

"Well I can't help if our baby wants watermelon dipped in chocolate."

Alex clears her throat. Beth and I turn our focus to her.

"As much as I would love to continue hearing you two arguing aboot something stupid," Alex says. "I'd also love to get my sad daughter home and try to cheer her up."

I nod my head. "You're right," I tell Alex. "How about we go get some ice cream? It'll be my treat."

"Mmm, that sounds yummy," Beth says. "I could really go for some strawberry ice cream covered in chocolate."

I turn and look at Beth. "Our child is going to make you diabetic," I tell her. I turn my attention back to Alex. "So what do you say?"

Alex looks down at Aj. "AJ, do you want ice cream?"

AJ looks up at her mother with wide eyes and nods her head. I clap my hands in joy.

"Yay for ice cream!" I cheer.

We start making our way to the car. I help Beth into the passenger's seat as Alex buckles AJ into her car seat. I get into the driver's seat and Alex climbs into the seat behind me. I start the car and we're off to get ice cream.

"So Alex," I start. "How ya feelin?"

"Well Jordan, my wife just left for a month and a half fashion tour and my daughter just said her first word while crying out for her mother," Alex says. "How do you think I feel?"

"I meant with Sage being in Toronto," I tell her.

I see Alex shrug her shoulders.

"I'm fine I guess," she says. "This isn't the first time I've run into her, remember?"

Oh yeah I remember. I remember a very angry and emotional Paige yelling at both Alex and then me.

"True, but that was just one of those random moments. I mean are we really going to hang out with her?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Beth turn her head to look at me. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Why wouldn't we?" she asks. "I mean we were friends with her at one point. Actually I think it was kind of rude and mean how we just stopped talking to her."

"Beth is right," Alex says. "I, we, should hang out with Sage. That's what old friends do."

I stop at a red light and look at Alex through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, except you and Sage aren't old friends," I tell her seriously. "You're ex-girlfriends, ex lovers. You almost PROPOSED to Sage. Do you remember what happened the last time you hung out with Sage? Do you know what Paige will do slash say once she finds out about you hanging out with Sage again?" I look at Beth. "Do you know what Paige is going to do to ME? She won't do anything to you because you're her best friend and you're pregnant. But she will yell at me and then after the yelling will come the killing. Paige will kill me."

Beth is just looking at me, saying nothing. Now she's pointing forward.

"The light is green now," she says simply.

I groan and turn my head forward and start driving.

"Paige won't kill me," Alex says.

I start laughing. "Obviously you don't know your wife that well," I tell her. "She will find out you're hanging with Sage, fly back here, and then kill you. And then AJ will come live with me and Beth." I smile.

"I think you're underestimating Paige's trust in me, our marriage, and her self confidence," Alex says seriously. "See when Paige got upset last time it was all the crazy hormones making her crazy. Paige knows I love her and only her and she knows I would never EVER cheat on her. Therefore Paige will not be upset and she won't be killing anyone."

"I think Alex is right," Beth says. "I'm sure Paige will be fine with Alex hanging out with Sage."

"Ok when Paige ends up on Channel 5 news and the headline is 'Famous fashion designer and Oscar award winner is in jail for murdering her wife' we'll see who was right and who was wrong," I tell them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Work work, workidy work. I think I just made up a word. I'm pretty sure "workidy" is not a real word. If it becomes a real word and gets put into Webster's dictionary then do I get royalties or something? Note to self, look up word royalties.

As you can tell I'm at work, doing nothing really. I mean I'm doing show prep but I still have about another hour till I go on the air, so for right now I'm just sitting at my desk looking up music news.

"Johnson."

I look up from the computer screen. Barry, one of the many producers here at the station, is standing in front of me.

"Barry, you know how much I hate it when you just call me by my last name," I tell him. "It makes it sound like you have some type of authority over me which you and I both know you is not the case."

Barry rolls his eyes. "What are you doing right now?" he asks.

"I'm show prepping," I say in the duh tone. "Why?"

"Mark Lee is here and he wants to speak to you."

Oh shit! Mark Lee is here! Mark Lee is the man in charge of Clear Cumulus's eastern stations. Like Mark Lee is my boss's boss. He's like, oh my God, I can't even explain it. And he wants to see me?

"Oh my God, am I getting fired?" I ask hysterically. "They brought in Mark Lee to fire me?"

"Johnson calm down," Barry says. "Just go to the conference room right now."

I get up from my seat and practically run to the conference room. I stop in front of the door. Ok I need to calm down. I mean they can't fire me right? I still have a couple of months left in my contract. Oh my God, what if they called me in here to tell me that once my contract is up my ass it out of a job? I need a job though! I'm having a baby! I mean sure I still have that money from my trust fund that I have invested in some stuff but I still need a job.  
"Standing out here making them wait isn't doing you any good," a voice says behind me.

I roll my eyes because I recognize the voice. I turn around and Grant is standing behind me. Grant is this douche bag who's been trying to get my spot for years now. He's stuck doing the sucky weekend shift that I once had. But there's no way they're going to move him to the weekday afternoon shift though because he sucks ass. I'm just sayin.

"Grant why are you even here?" I ask. "Today is Wednesday and it's like one thirty in the afternoon. Shouldn't you be off somewhere trying to get better at your job?"

Grant smiles his evil smug smile. "Well Jordan a little birdie told me that soon the weekday afternoon shift here will be available."

Do not let him see your face drop. "And who told you that? The receptionist you gave herpes to last month?"

His face drops. "No matter what she says I'm not the one that gave her herpes," he says angrily.

"Yeah whatever Grant. Now I'm going to go in there now because Mark Lee is waiting for me."

Grant walks away. I take a deep breath and let it out. You're a Johnson, which means you reek of success and greatness. So go inside and grab the greatness. I open the door and walk in.

Sitting at the table is Mark Lee, Peter McKay, the general manager of 101.5, and Eric Day, the producer of the former morning show we had here, and three people I have never met before. They're sitting at the conference table. Peter is the first to look at me.

"Jordan, please have a seat," Peter says.

I sit down nervously.

"Hello Jordan," Mark Lee greets me. "How are you?"

"I'm good Mr. Lee," I tell him. "How are you?"

Mark Lee chuckles. "I'm fine," he says. "And please call me Mark. So Jordan you're probably wondering why you've been called in here today."

"Yeah, I kind of am."

"Well I'd like to introduce you to these three lovely people," Mark Lee says. "First, this is Noah Hudson from our 93.7 station in Vancouver.

The guy with black spiked hair and black rimmed glasses smiles and holds out his hand to me. "Nice to meet you," he says.

I shake his hand. "Likewise," I tell him.

"This is Charlotte Pierce," Mark Lee continues.

The woman with dirty blonde hair and piercing blues eyes smiles at me. "Hi, it's great to meet you," she says excitedly.

"And last but certainly not least is Benji Evans."

The shorter guy with a slightly emo haircut and tattoos covering half of his arm holds out his hand. "Sup?"

I shake his hand. "Hi."

"So Jordan we here at 101.5 have seen you grown into a great employee," Mark Lee says. "Peter says that you've been a hard working since you were an intern here almost eight years ago."

I nod my head. "Well I love this place," I tell him. "The station is like my second home."

"That's exactly what I love to hear," Mark Lee says. "Now Jordan you've probably heard the rumors that the programming here is going to change slightly."

I nod my head. Like Mark Lee just said, I've heard rumors and of course the rumors have somewhat scared me. Let's just say that when programming at a station starts to change no one is safe.

"And as you also know the station needs a new morning show," Mark Lee continues.

Wait… is he?

"And seeing as you've been with the station for a long time now, and you're a hard worker, we'd like to know if you would like to be part of the new morning show."

Wait… did he just? No, no way.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Jordan, we're forming a new morning show here with Noah, Charlotte, and Benji and we want to know if you'd like to be part of it," Peter says.

I look at Peter. "You mean as a producer?" I ask.

"No, that's my job," Eric says.

"We'd like you to be part of the morning show, as one of the personalities," Peter says.

Am I alive right now? Is this real life? Am I dreaming? I pinch myself on the leg. Jeez! That shit hurt!

"You want me?" I ask while pointing to myself. "To be part of the new morning show?"

"Yeah dude," Benji says. "We want you on our show."

"Listen, I've heard some of your demo reel and you're really good," Noah says. "It'd be great to have you be part of the show. Plus this way Charlotte won't be the only girl on the show."

"Please join us," Charlotte says. "There's only so much testosterone a woman can take."

"Ok," I say excitedly. "I'll do it!"

Mark Lee claps his hands loudly. "Alright!" he says happily. "Well I'll get the contracts drawn up as soon as possible and pretty soon Toronto will have a new hot morning show."

I look at my new coworkers, each with a smile on their faces. I know I'm sporting my own grin. Wow, my dream just came true.

**Later:**

"Beth! Bethany!"

I throw my bag on the floor and run upstairs. I run into the bedroom and for some strange reason Beth is standing in front of our full length mirror wearing a nice outfit. Beth turns around.

"Is there a reason why you just yelled my full name?" she asks me.

I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Would this reason be the same reason why you're sporting that goofy grin on your face?" she asks.

I nod my head enthusiastically again. "Guess who is going to be one of the voices on Hot 101.5's newest morning show." I open my arms up wide.

Excitement appears on Beth's face as she covers her mouth with her hand. Beth removes her hand.

"Really?" she asks.

I nod my head. "I got it! I did it!"

Beth waddles over to me and wraps her arms around me. She grabs my face and…. Sorry what was I saying? She's still kissing me and my brain kinda went foggy for a second there. Beth pulls away.

"Does this mean I get job promotion sex?" I ask.

What? After a kiss like that all you'd be thinking about is sex too.

Beth smiles and nods her head. "You do… after dinner," she says.

"Why wait till dinner? I mean look, we're already in the bedroom." I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows.

"That may be true but if we have sex now we will be late and you know how much I hate being late for dinner."

Ok cue the confused look from me.

"Wait, are we not having dinner at home tonight?" I ask, confused.

"Jordan, we're having dinner at Olive Garden with Alex and Sage. Remember?"

I have no recollection of this. "Um no, I don't remember. Plus won't that seem a bit weird? I mean me and you going to Olive Garden with Alex and **Sage**."

"No. Groups of friends go to Olive Garden together all the time."

"Yeah but this won't seem like a group of friends going to Olive Garden together. This will seem like a double date."

Beth is shaking her head. "You're thinking too much aboot this."

"No I'm not. For some reason it seems like I'm the only one looking at this whole situation clearly. I'm telling you right now that if we do this it will not end well for anyone."

"Jordan, stop thinking that our life is one dramatic tv show and get ready. The quicker you get ready, the sooner we get to the restaurant, which means the sooner we eat and once we're done eating we can come home and celebrate your promotion."

"Alright, but when this blows up in our faces I get to say "I told ya so.""

I kiss Beth on the cheek and get ready to go out. I just don't have a good feeling about this overall.

**Olive Garden:**

Do you know why I love Olive Garden so much? One word, breadsticks. Do you know why I get up every morning and work out for three hours? Seven words, Red Lobster biscuits and Olive Garden breadsticks. I'm just saying and tomorrow I might have to actually work out for four hours and then eat a salad at lunch because I'm on my sixth breadstick.

"Nice to see you still love breadsticks Jordan," Sage says while chuckling.

"I will always and forever love breadsticks," I tell Sage.

"I would always and forever love you not talking with food in your mouth," Alex says, disgusted.

I make a face at her but swallow my food.

"So Sage, how have you been?" I ask. "How was school?"

Sage takes a sip of her wine. "School was good," she says. "I had a rough start at first but once I focused just on school I ended up doing really well. But the time I graduated I had numerous offers from different business firms."

"Well that's good."

"And how about you two?" Sage asks while pointing at Beth and me. "How has married life been?"

"Horrible," Beth says sarcastically.

"Hardy har har," I laugh sarcastically.

Beth smiles at me and turns to Sage. "It's been great," she says. "Sure Jordan is a pain in my ass sometimes but that's how all marriages are. Plus now that in a few months we're going to have a little one I feel that my life is aboot to get even more interesting. And what aboot you and your love life?"

Sage sighs. I can't tell if that was just a regular sigh or a sad sigh.

"Well right now I'm not dating anyone," Sage says. "After I finished school I met this girl and we were together for a few months but right now I've decided to focus on my career. But enough about me." Sage looks at Alex. "How's Paige? I heard she's on some type of fashion week tour?"

Alex nods her head. "Yep," she says. "Paige is hitting about six different fashion weeks to let the world know that she is still alive and that motherhood hasn't totally consumed her."

"That's understandable," Sage says. "I mean she was in the fashion eye and then she went to take a break and of course when you take a break too long people forget about you. Which is NEVER good."

Am I the only one who noticed how Sage's eyes sort of flashed when she talked about people forgetting people and it never being good? Oy vey.

"I guess but ya know I hate the part of her job that makes her travel," Alex continues. "AJ misses her Mommy a lot but I think the skype talks help."

"That's good," Sage says. "And AJ seems like a great kid. She looks a lot like you Lexie."

Alex smiles. "Everyone says that. But I definitely think she looks more like Paige than me."

"Trust me Alex, AJ could be your clone. She's beautiful, just like you."

Umm… ok. That compliment would have been fine if it hadn't been for the look Sage gave Alex after she said it. I see this is going to be a long night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

So it's been about three weeks since Sage has been in town and Alex has been spending quite an amount of time with her. I'm not saying Alex is doing anything because I know she's not and she would never do that to Paige but in the eyes of a stranger this would all seem suspicious. I mean Alex says she's just been giving Sage a tour of Toronto but this is not Sage's first time in Toronto. I mean the woman has been in this city NUMEROUS times. And then there was that one time Major and I went to Palex's place to play in the snow and surprise surprise, Sage was there!

Not only has Sage been spending time with Alex but she's also been spending time with AJ. Apparently one afternoon Alex just needed a break, which is completely understandable, but instead of getting the NUMEROUS family members she has to babysit AJ she has Sage take her to the movies. WHAT THE HELL?

Anyway I need to focus right now. This afternoon is Beth and my baby shower. The baby shower is being thrown at my parents' house.

"Beth, are you ready to go?"

Beth comes out of the closet with a huge grin on her face. Wow, my wife is extremely giddy right now.

"Someone is excited," I say.

"Yeah!" she says excitedly. "The baby shower is like the best part of having a baby."

I raise my eyebrow. "What about the part where we actually have the baby?"

"I have to push something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon. If that's your definition of fun then maybe you're the one that should have gotten pregnant."

"Hmm, point taken. Let's go party!"

**Baby Shower:**

Oh…my…God… I have never seen so much pink and blue before in my entire life. My parents' turned their living room into a pink and blue bubble. Pink and blue streamers, pink and blue balloons, pink and blue pin the diaper on the baby. I actually sort of think Mom and Mrs. Perez went a bit too crazy.

All the usual suspects are here at this shindig: my mother, Beth's mom, Ellie, Manny, Cindy (who is finally dating someone), Juliana, some of Beth's co-workers, and to my surprise Sage. Did I invite Sage? Of course I did not invite her, but I think you can guess who did. Of course Beth did!

Mrs. Perez claps her hands loudly. "Alright everyone, to start out the festivities let's play Guess Mom's Tummy Size!"

My mother pulls out a ball of yarn. "So everyone will pull the yarn to the size they think will fit perfectly around Beth's tummy. After everyone cuts their piece of yarn we'll compare the results to Beth's actual tummy."

"Yay," I cheer sarcastically and clap my hands.

Omph! Yeah I just got an elbow to the side. I look at Beth and she's giving me that look that most wives give their **husbands**. I just smile and kiss her on the cheek.

Everyone is taking out the yarn to the lengths they think are correct and cutting them. I would play this but I don't think it'd be fair since I know how big Beth's stomach actually is. Ok some of Beth's co-workers are being ridiculous with their cutting. I mean how huge do they think Beth is?

Mrs. Perez claps her hands. "Ok, now that everyone has their yarn let's see who was the closest!"

Everyone takes a turn putting their string around Beth. Ok so Manny is like waaayyy off. I mean she's been pregnant before, so I would think that she'd have like good pregnant weight eyes or something. Oo Ellie wasn't too off. Julian's string was just too small. Beth's co-workers are like SUPER close. And now it's Alex's turn. Alex has her stupid smile on her face.

"I've got this in the bag," she says.

Alex throws her yarn around Beth's body and brings the string across her stomach. Holy shit! Alex's string is pretty much the exact correct length. Everyone is looking at Alex like she has two heads.

"What the hell Alex?" I exclaim.

Alex shrugs her shoulders and lets the yarn drop.

"How did you know the exact length?" Beth asks.

"Because every time Jordan comes over she tells me to guess how big your stomach is," Alex says. "And since I pretty much see Jordan every day I know the number."

"Well nice to see you listen when I talk," I tell her.

"I try not to but your voice penetrates even the deepest and strongest mind blocks."

I smile and nod my head. My voice is like a super power, breaking mind barriers every day. Wherever there is a mind barrier I will break it.

"Well felicitaciones Alex," Mrs. Perez says.

"Time for How Many Baby Items Can You Name!" my mom shouts excitedly.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long party.

**Later:**

"Really?" I ask. "Does no one think I'm smart?"

"It's not that Jordan, it's just…" Cindy starts. "There's intelligence and then there's **intelligence**."

"You just said intelligence twice Cindy. You just made no sense. How's that intelligence for ya?"

"Well Jordan I said that I think you and Beth would want your baby to have your humor," Ellie says.

I smile at Ellie. "Thank you Ellie," I tell her. "For that I will not disown you."

Alex scoffs. I look at her with narrowed eyes.

"And you!" I shout. "You don't think that baby should have anything from me?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "Well you're kind of crazy," she says seriously. "I'd rather my niece or nephew to not be as crazy as you."

Ok so this is what's going on. We're playing this game called 'How Well Do You Know the Mommy-to-Be' or in our case "Mommies-to-Be". In this game you have each guest guess what features Beth and I want most on our baby from either of us. You select twenty-five attributes and ask everyone to fill in the form from what each woman feels the "mommies-to-be's" point of view will be. After everyone checks off the list, Beth and state our preference. The one with the most correct match to the Mommies-To-Be wins a prize. And pretty much everyone, including Beth, checked that they want the baby to have Beth's intelligence. Pshh I want the baby to have **MY **intelligence, so there!

Beth kisses me on the cheek. "Jordan if it was up to me then our baby would have **all **of your attributes," she says. "Except intelligence."

Oo, mean. "Psh, whatever," I say, trying to sound like I don't care.

Sage is laughing. "I'm going to go get something to drink," she says and stands up.

"Ya know I'm feeling a little parched as well," I say. "I'll come with you."

Sage and I go into the kitchen and I make sure the swinging door is shut.

"So Sage, how's it going?" I ask.

Sage turns around and looks at me. "You don't like me being here do you?" she asks.

"Why would you say that?"

"Jordan you've always been easy to read. That hasn't changed."

"Listen Sage, I have nothing against you, I don't."

"But you're worried that while Paige is gone and I'm here I'm going to try to steal Alex away."

"Well I just have to wonder why you're spending so much time with Alex. I mean she's your ex."

"So what? I can't miss my ex? I can't be friends with my ex?"

I shake my head. "No one can be friends with their ex," I tell her seriously. "You think I'm friends with any of my exs? I mean granted two of them are probably still in Florida and the last I heard, well actually saw, Christie was a stripper in Vegas."

"Well did you love any of your ex's the way you love Beth?"

I look at Sage and shake my head. "No, because if I had I probably wouldn't be married to Beth and having a baby with her."

"Well I **loved **Alex," Sage says, her voice cracking. "I loved her so much. I thought it was going to be me and Alex. We'd be married, living in a house or a condo in the city. Eventually starting a family together and we'd live happily ever after. But that didn't happen. Someone else got my fairy tale."

"And no you're trying to take it back?"

"No," Sage says, surprised that I would suggest such a thing. "I would **never** do that. I've seen the interviews and the talk shows. The way Alex and Paige look at each other. And they have a daughter and I would never try to break up AJ's parents."

"Then why are you here Sage? Why are you here in T.O.? Why are you always with Alex? Why are you here in my parents' house?"

"I'm here because Beth invited me because apparently unlike you she wanted to stay friends with me after Alex broke my heart. I'm here in Toronto for my job. I hang out with Alex because I miss her and I don't have any other friends here."

I can see Sage's eyes shining, she's on the verge of tears.

"When Alex broke up with me it crushed me," Sage continues, her voice cracking and going a bit higher than usual. "Part of me knew it was coming, that is was inevitable once Paige was back in the picture but I had hoped I had dreamed that maybe, just maybe that Alex would pick me. And then after the breakup she stopped talking to me, you and Beth had stopped talking to me. And the next thing I know I'm seeing my ex on nation-wide and international-wide television with the new love of her life. And not once did Alex ever call to see how I was doing, to see if I was ok and that hurt more than the breakup."

"If she hurt you so bad then why would you come to the city that she lives in?"

"Because even though Alex hurt me, even though she broke me… I still want her in my life. I mean we might not be together anymore but she was still part of my life for a good three and a half years and that's something that can't be erased. The friendship we had underneath our relationship can't be erased." Sage shrugs her shoulders. "And I have to admit that I was getting a bit tired of New York. People there are **really **rude."

I'm nodding my head. I mean I guess I can see where Sage is coming from. Although to be honest if Beth and I hadn't ever gotten back together I might have had to leave the state of Florida. Ok maybe that's a bit much but I would have definitely never gone to Miami ever again. And I'll admit that it was kind of messed up of me to stop talking to her once she and Alex broke up.

"I'm sorry," I tell Sage. "I shouldn't have just stopped talking to you after you and Alex broke up. That was wrong and mean of me to do and I shouldn't have done it. But I thought it would be awkward and weird if I had kept talking to you."

"It would have helped to talk to a friend every now and then," Sage says. "I was so busy concentrating on school and trying to make my relationship with Alex work that I didn't make many friends during my first semester. And it's not like New York was the friendliest city."

"Ok Sage I get it. I'm a horrible person and a pretty crappy friend."

"I'm not saying that Jordan. I'm just trying to make you see that my intentions here are not sinister or evil. I'm here to reconnect with old friends and hopefully get a job promotion that's it."

Sage fills her glass with Sprite and starts walking toward the door that leads back to the living room.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to **your **baby shower and play some games," she says.

Sage leaves the kitchen and now I'm just standing here by myself. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think Sage is being honest?**


	15. Rumors

**A/N: So today and yesterday were very special days for me. Yesterday was my birthday, I turned 20. Sure I still can't drink legally but I'm one year closer =) And today was a VERY special birthday for someone very special in my life. So I don't know if I have told you guys this before but hte character Matisse (or Major as he goes by) is based off of my cousin, Matisse and today was his birthday. He turned three years old today and to me it seems like just yesterday that he was born. So as a bday present to myself and to Matisse I decided to update the story today =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.  
**

* * *

When I was in the eighth grade someone started a nasty rumor about me. The rumor was that I made out with some random guy at a party. A rumor that was not only untrue but also completely ridiculous. Then in the tenth grade there was a rumor about me and how I got this one girl drunk at a party and that's why she made out with me. I did not need to get that girl or any girls for that matter drunk to make out with me; people naturally just want to make out with me. So the point is that rumors can be bad and quite nasty.

So right now I'm at work about to sign my six month contract. Mark Lee explained that not all new morning shows work out so for right now everyone is signed to a six month contract as like a trial run. Once I was handed the contracts I did the smart thing and faxed them over to Grandpa Johnson so he could look over them. I knew him being a lawyer would come in handy eventually. He told me everything looked good and that he was proud of me. He also told me he was excited for a new Johnson to enter the world.

Peter, our station's general manager, hands me the pen. This isn't just a regular pen though; this is a special pen, this pen is sealing my fate for the next six months. This pen is sealing my dreams. I press the pen to the paper and sign my name.

Mark Lee claps his hands excitedly. "Alright!" he cheers. "Toronto, get ready for the hottest morning show this city has ever heard."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

_Thump!_

"Maybe he or she will be a soccer player," I say excitedly.

"Well he or she is definitely getting a lot of practice with my spleen," Beth says.

I kiss Beth's stomach. Back before this whole pregnancy thing I use to think that people kissing pregnant women's stomachs were weird but now I totally understand it. My baby is like chillin in there and this is my way to show him/her that I love 'em.

"You know that in about fifteen weeks we're going to meet our bundle of joy?" I ask Beth excitedly.

Beth smiles. "I know and I am really excited and sort of anxious."

I look at Beth with curious and questioning eyes. "Why are you anxious?" I ask. "You're going to be a FANTASTIC mother. Plus because of you our child will be super smart and super bilingual."

"It's not the parenting that scares me," she says. "It's the whole pushing thing. Jordan, those videos we watched last week were slightly scary."

Yeah so Beth and I decided to watch some birthing videos. I mean granted I was in the room when Paige gave birth to AJ, I wasn't at the other end of the bed the whole time so watching the videos sort of made me throw up a little. I'm just being honest.

I take Beth's hand in mine. "Well I give you permission to break all my fingers if you need to while giving life to the greatest baby in the world."

"I love you."

Though we've been together for years and we've said those three words to each other hundreds of times, every time she says them feels like the first time all over again.

"I love you too," I tell her.

I lean up and kiss her.

_Everybody, yeah__. __Rock your body, yeah__. __Everybody, yeah__. __Rock your body right__. __Backstreet's back, alright._

Beth and I look at each other, asking each other the same question. Why in the world is Kelly calling me?

"Isn't Kelly and Paige in France this week?" I ask Beth.

Beth nods her head. I walk over to the coffee table and pick up my phone.

"Hi Kelly," I say into the phone.

"Jordan, what the hell is going on over there?" Kelly whisper yells.

"Kelly, why are you whispering?"

"Because it's three in the morning over here and I am not waking Paige up."

"Why are **you **up if it's three in the morning?"

"Go to Perez's website Jordan."

What? What the hell is this girl talking about? I hand Beth my phone and run up the stairs to the office. I grab my laptop and head back downstairs. Beth is talking to Kelly over the phone.

"Kelly I have no idea what you're talking aboot," Beth says into the phone. Beth sees that I have return. "Ok I'm going to give you back to Jordan."

Beth hands me the phone as I sit down on the couch and open up my laptop.

"Ok so what exactly am I doing?" I ask.

"You're going to ," Kelly says.

"I'm surprised that site is still running."

"Focus Jordan! Are you there or what?"

"Jesus, yes I'm on the site. Though I don't exactly know what I'm looking for."

I'm scrolling down the site. Oh look, another story about Rihanna and her boyfriend. Ugh, how the hell is Lindsay Lohan still relevant? I'm still scrolling and I'm not quite seeing what has Kelly's panties in the bunch. Wait… is that?

"Oh shit," I say out loud.

"What?" Beth asks.

"You see what I was talking aboot now?" Kelly asks.

Yeah I can see now why Kelly called me. On my screen on is an article that reads '_Is Paige's Wife Playing While She's Gone?_' and there's a picture of Alex and Sage having lunch. At the bottom of the article are five more pictures of Alex and Sage hanging out. It's like someone is stalking them.

"Have you read the actual "article" yet?" Kelly asks, making sure to say the word "article" sarcastically.

"Is Paige's wife, Alex, having an affair?" I read the article out loud. "Mrs. Nuñez-Michalchuk, the wife of great fashion designer Paige Michalchuk, has been spending a lot of time with a mystery woman. One source says that Alex has been having lunch AND dinner with the mysterious woman and that they had a romantic evening out a couple of nights ago and seemed to be really close."

"What the hell?" Beth asks.

"One source says that the mystery woman is Alex's ex girlfriend," I continue reading. "The only question we have is what is Alex doing hanging out with her ex-girlfriend while her wife is away?" I stop reading the article. "Ok, who the hell is this so-called source?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Kelly says. "I'm also trying to figure out why there are pictures of Alex and Sage together and why Alex is spending so much time with Sage in the first place. What the hell is going on over there Jordan?"

"Nothing!" I exclaim. "I'll admit that Alex has been spending some time with Sage lately but nothing has been going on."

"I didn't even know Sage was in Toronto," Kelly says, sounding slightly angry. "And to my knowledge neither does Paige. Jordan, I have fashion magazines and almost every show on Fashion Weekly calling me, asking me to comment on this."

"Well what do you want me to do? I mean Alex and Sage are friends! I can't just make Alex stop hanging out with her. You know as well as I do that the only one that can remotely make Alex do anything is Paige… and AJ but I don't think AJ can really help in this case."

"Jordan! FOCUS!" Kelly yells. "YOU need to take care of this! You promised Paige that you would take care of Alex and AJ while she's gone and this is not taking care of them."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know but whatever you're going to do you need to do it fast. Paige cannot come home next week to these stories flying around. So squash them."

_CLICK!_

Wow, Kelly just hung up on me. I pull the phone away from my ear and place down at the coffee table. I turn my head to look at Beth.

"Ya know, Kelly can be really bossy and mean sometimes," I tell her.

"So what are you going to do?" Beth asks.

"Well number one I'm going to tell you and Alex that I told ya so. Number two, I'm going to have to figure out some way to squash these rumors in ONE week because for some reason I have to fix EVERYTHING."

Beth kisses me on the cheek. "Well good luck with that," she says nonchalantly. "I'm going to bed. Night."

I roll my eyes at Beth but help her off the couch and up the stairs to our bedroom. Once Beth is in bed I go back downstairs to grab my car keys. I get into my car as I press the number two on my speed dial.

"I'm putting AJ to bed so whatever this is it better be good," Alex says.

"I'm coming over now. No discussion about this. We need to do some major damage control."

"Damage control? Jordan, what the hell are you talking aboot this time?"

"Just be up when I get there! And get on the internet and go to Perez's website!"

I slam my phone shut and floor it to Palex's house. I pull up into the driveway screeching my brakes in the process. I see the front door fly open as I get out of my car.

"You know this neighborhood has neighborhood watch right?" Alex asks.

I wave her off. "The only neighbor watching is old nosey Mrs. Levine," I tell her.

I walk into the house and Alex closes the door and follows me into the living room. I turn around and face her with my hands on my hips.

"Ok what's so important that you just had to come over tonight?"

"Did you go to the website?"

Alex nods her head. "Yeah and all I saw was the same celebrity gossip."

I roll my eyes. I run up the stairs to the office with Alex right behind me. Her computer is still on the website. I start scrolling down the page. It seems that within the past ten minutes I haven't been on this site enough stuff has bumped Alex's story to another page. I click the button that takes me to the next page. I scroll down to half way down the page. Found it!

"THIS is why I came over," I tell Alex, while pointing at the screen.

I move over so Alex can see the picture. A look of confusion appears on Alex's face when she sees the picture. I see her eyes moving down line by line as she reads the article and her face turns from confusion to anger.

Alex stands up and looks at me. "That is complete bull poopy," Alex says angrily while pointing at the computer screen.

I raise my eyebrow. "Bull poopy?" I ask.

"Sorry, I'm using to saying G rated words in front of AJ. But that's beside the point! You know this story is completely false right?"

"It's not **totally **false since you have been spending a lot of time with Sage," I point out. "And she is your ex-girlfriend. But you know that I know that's all it's been, hanging out. The problem is that the WORLD doesn't know that."

"So what am I suppose to do, hold a press conference?"

I shake my head no. "If this was Manny and Jay then I would possibly say yes since Manny is an international actress but since Paige is a fashion designer and is the public eye less than Manny I think we could possibly do damage control on this."

"Well why can't we just let the story die? Like you said, Paige isn't in the public eye that much."

"Because Kelly called me and told me that fashion TV shows and magazines keep calling her for a comment on this whole "situation" and also because right now Paige is in the public eye right now because she's doing this whole comeback fashion tour."

Alex sighs. "So what exactly do you expect me to do? I didn't do anything wrong! I haven't done anything wrong and I don't plan on it."

I place my hands on Alex's shoulders to calm her down. "I know this but Alex, if you don't think you're not doing anything wrong then why haven't you told Paige that you've been hanging out with Sage?"

Alex opens her mouth to say something but then closes it. Why is a guilty look appearing on her face? I take my hands off of her shoulders.

"Please tell me the reason you haven't told Paige is because you don't want her to yell at you over Skype and not because you've done something with Sage."

Anger quickly replaces guilt on Alex's face. "I just told you I haven't and will not do anything with Sage!" she yells. "I love my wife and I love my family. I would never do ANYTHING to jeopardize my marriage with Paige."

"Then why haven't you told her?"

"Because maybe you were right!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Right about what?" I ask.

Alex clenches her teeth. "Aboot Paige potentially killing me," she says through her clenched teeth. Alex unclenches her teeth. "After the dinner Sage and I had with you and Beth I started thinking more aboot it and Paige would kill me. Plus I don't want Paige to worry about me hanging out with Sage while she's travelling all over the world. This fashion tour is important to Paige and I don't want anything to distract her from it."

"Alex if you don't tell Paige what's going on then when she finds out she will be hurt… And then she will kill you and potentially me."

Alex puts up her hands. "Ok," she says. "But in the mean time I need you to do something to squash these stories."

"Why do **I **have to do something?"

Now it's Alex's turn to place her hands on my shoulders. "Because you're my sister and best friend and you're one of Paige's best friends. This has you written all over it."

"That may be true but I don't know what you expect me to do. It's not like I have super radio connection powers."

"Can't we call Kevin or something?"

"You mean as in Kevin Smith? Alex, Kevin has been doing indie movies for the past four years. What kind of connections do you think he has? And neither one of us have talked to Kevin since AJ was born when he sent you and Paige that baby basket."

"Well use your Jordan super powers."

I groan. "Ugh! Fine, I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything."

Alex hugs me. "Thank you," she says. "You're the best sister ever!"

"Yeah I bet I am," I say while patting her back.

Alex and I pull away from each other. I point at her in an authoritative manner.

"But the next time you talk to Paige you tell her what's going on here," I order. "We have one week to sort this mess out and the only way we're going to be able to do it is if you tell Paige that you've been hanging out with Sage. But make sure to tell her that usually it's me, you, and Sage all hanging out together."

"That would be lying," Alex points out.

"Well you've already been lying to Paige for about a month now so don't try to say lying is wrong now. Now I have some calls to go make now. I will talk to you in the morning."

"Ok, I'll talk to you in the morning."

I go downstairs and leave the house. I pull out my cell phone and start dialing numbers. It's going to be a long night.

**Next Day:**

Zzzzzz. Zzzzzzz. Zzzzzz. Ah! Earthquake!

"Jordan," I hear a distant voice. "Jordan, get up."

Who is shaking me? I open my eyes and Beth is standing over top of me, looking down.

"Did you fall asleep on the couch last night?" she asks.

I look around and realize that I'm still in the living room, on the couch. On the floor and all over me are pieces of paper and my cell phone is still on my stomach and for some reason I'm holding a pen in my hand.

"Yeah… I guess I did," I answer groggily.

I stretch my arms out. I'm so glad we bought a comfy couch. I move the papers and my cell phone off of me and stand up and continue my stretching.  
"Why did you sleep on the couch last night?" Beth asks me.

"I was making so many calls last night," I answer. "And there were certain calls that I had to wait to call because of time zone differences and stuff."

"So I'm guessing you got the situation controlled?"

"Kind of. I called some of the fashion shows and TMZ and told them that Sage was an old friend of you and mine and that her and Alex were reconnecting."

"So you lied?"

I shake my head no. "No, I did not lie," I tell her. "Sage is an old friend of ours and she and Alex are just reconnecting."

"Oh, yeah you're right, you didn't lie. You just failed to mention that Sage is also an old friend of Alex."

"Sage is not Alex's old friend, she is Alex's ex-girlfriend. There is quite a difference."

Beth places her hand on my cheek. "If that's what gets you through the night then ok. So you're done right? I mean Kelly will take care of the rest right?"

"Well Kelly will take more care of the fashion people and gossips," I tell Beth. "I mean all I could really say was that I'm Alex's sister and the rumors are false. But first I have to put a stop to the biggest gossip. Perez."

"You have Perez Hilton's number?"

"Well remember when that story about Paige being the cause of _Mewesical High _filming to halt appeared on his site?"

Beth nods her head. "Of course I remember."

"Umm yeah… I'm kind of the one to leak the story to Perez."

Ow! I just got punched by a pregnant woman and don't think that just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she can't hit hard. Does this count as domestic violence?

"Jordan Johnson-Perez, we don't sell out our friends!" Beth yells.

"Well ya know Paige was being a real you-know-what and she needed to fall from her high horse, hard. The point is that I have his number from eight years ago but I highly doubt it's the same."

"Well did you try it?"

"Not yet."

"Well go ahead and call. At least this time the call will be for good and not evil. Now I'm going to go to the kitchen because I'm in the mood to eat some Cocoa Puffs."

Beth starts walking to the kitchen. I rub the spot on my arm where she hit me.

"I didn't call for evil last time!" I yell after her. "And you hit like a man." I definitely muttered that last part.

I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts. I stop on the name of the person who could potentially make these rumors go away. I just hope he kept the same number. The phone is ringing.

"Hello?" someone answers the phone.

"Hi, is Mario there?" I ask.

"That depends on who's calling."

"This Jordan Johnson-Perez. Tell Mario the person calling him is the same person who gave him the juicy audio on Paige Michalchuk eight years ago."

"Hold on."

I hear shuffling in the background. Does Perez have an assistant that answers his phone now?

"Hello," a new voice says into the phone.

"Is this Mario? Or Perez? I don't really know what you go by."

"Only my family calls me Mario. You may call me Perez. So what do you have for me?"

"Those rumors about Alex Nuñez-Michalchuk cheating on Paige are one hundred percent false."

"Really? You called to tell me that?" he asks, sounding bored. "Listen honey, I have sources saying that Alex is definitely doing something, and it's not with her wife."

Remember to control your anger Jordan. Yelling at him or cursing him out is not going to do anyone any good.

"Perez, Alex is my sister and my best friend in the whole world," I tell him. "I would know if she's having an affair and trust me, she's not."

"Well then who is the mystery woman that she's been spending so much time with?"

Alright think this through before you say anything stupid Jordan. You need to give him something good and something believable.

"The woman Alex has been hanging out with is an old college friend of mine."

"Oh is that so? I heard that she's Alex's ex-girlfriend. If she's **your **friend then why is she spending so much time with Alex and not you?"

Think Jordan think. "It is true Alex and our friend dated but it was only for a short amount of time and it was because sophomore year of college the woman saved Alex's life."

Yeah, let's go with that. Because the life saving lie has worked so well all those other times. Actually… I've never used the life saving lie before.

"Really?" Perez asks, sounding interested but not quite believing it. "How did she save Alex's life?"

Damn it! This is why I don't use the life saving lie! Because this lie ALWAYS requires a background story.

"Well during our sophomore year of college Alex was crossing the street without looking and right as a bus was about to hit her when our friend pulled her out of the way."

Ok so I kind of went with the season five finale of Grey's Anatomy except that in my story Sage doesn't get hit by the bus. I mean this is totally a believable story.

"Mhm," Perez says, sounding like he doesn't really believe me. "So you're telling me that this mystery woman is Alex's ex-girlfriend/life savior?"

"That is EXACTLY what I'm saying. Also I don't know who's taking these photos but they suck because for some reason I'm not in ANY of them yet I'm always hanging out with Alex and our friend."

"Well does this **friend** have a name?"

"Perez, I think you'd understand that my friend does not want her name all over the internet. Just know that Alex is not having an affair. Alex loves Paige and is very committed to her."

"Ok I get it, I get it. There's no story here. Good-bye."

_Click._

I let out a breath of relief and collapse on the couch. This whole doing damage control thing is quite tiring. The things you do for friends and family. I just hope this doesn't end up blowing up in our faces.

* * *

**A/N: Will the rumors hurt Palex? hmm...**


	16. It Wouldn't Be a Party Without Drama

**A/N: So no one plans on taking a five month hiatus. It just sort of happens. My life decided to become crazy with work, school ,family, and I had pretty much no inspiration. Plus I think my last two chapters got maybe two reviews and I just didn't feel the need or the encouragement to update, so I stopped. But I'm back. I realized that I need to finish this story. I need to finish this story for the people who still read this fic, for the people who still believe in Palex, for Palex, and for myself. Also I really want you guys to meet Jordeth's baby and I want you guys to see AJ all grown up, because trust me when I say that she is a hoot. So I will finish this. I promise you that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't now own Degrassi or its characters. Actually I probably either would have ended Degrassi by now or I would have done a Palex spin off.**

* * *

They say not everything is a competition. They say that being too competitive isn't good for you. I don't know who "they" are but they're probably the same people who would say that a grown woman competing with a toddler in a staring contest isn't healthy. Yet here I am doing it.

"You're going down AJ," I say as I continue staring, focusing.

AJ is just looking back at me with the same focus in her eyes. I'm not going to let her get me this time. This time I'm ready and focused.

_Brrt!_

Oi! I close my eyes and quickly cover my nose. AJ starts clapping and giggling. What the!

"You cheater!" I yell and point an accusing finger at her.

"No," AJ says and she's shaking her head.

"Don't you say 'no'," I tell her. "You totally cheated with that baby fart you just passed."

Paige and Alex walk over to us. "What are you yelling aboot now?" Paige asks.

"Your baby is totally a cheater," I tell them seriously.

Paige looks at me as if I've grown another head. "My baby is also a BABY Jordan," she says. "Hon, I don't know why or how you're having a staring contest with her and I don't even know how she would be able to cheat."

I look over at AJ, the staring contest baby cheater. Oh my God! She is totally smirking right now.

"You're baby is totally smirking right now," I half shout.

Alex rolls her eyes and picks AJ up.

"Mama," AJ says happily and smiles.

"Hi baby," Alex says to AJ. "I know you're not a cheater. And even if you are it's ok because today is your birthday and you can have and win whatever you want."

Alex kisses AJ on the cheek. AJ kisses her right back, while still making the kissing sound as she does it. I look at Alex with my arms crosses around my chest.

"That's not a very good lesson to teach her," I tell Alex. "Just because today is her birthday doesn't mean she can cheat."

Alex scoffs. "Says the woman who declared on her eighteenth birthday that her birthday was officially an international holiday," she says.

I roll my eyes. "Because it is, duh."

"Well today is a holiday in this household," Alex says.

I look around and see tons of people, thousands of pink decorations with pirate skulls on them. Over the patio is a huge banner that says, _Happy 1__st__ Birthday Athena! _There's a tower of presents wrapped in colorful paper on a table waiting to be ripped open. There's G rated music playing in the background and I know inside is a very nice and decorative birthday cake waiting to be eaten.

"Oh trust me I know today is a holiday for y'all," I tell them. "Actually it's a double holiday, which is almost as good as a double rainbow."

Yep, believe it or not today is AJ's first birthday. My favorite, only, niece is one year old. Since today is AJ's birthday you know what that means, today is also Palex's wedding anniversary, their third wedding anniversary to be more accurate. So of course today is a big day that needed a big party, even though it's a Monday.

So let me catch you up on what's been happening since the whole "Alex is cheating" situation. I was able to get Perez to post a retraction to the previous article. A lot of the comments on the retraction said they knew Alex would never cheat on Paige and that Perez was a stupid ass who needed to get his facts straight. I have to admit, the comments made me feel a little better. Paige came home for about a week break from her tour. From what I saw everything seemed ok but I'm not too entirely sure because I decided to really stay out of Palex world for that week. Oh and I also got chewed out by Kelly. She told me that I needed to do my job and keep an eye on Alex because if anymore accusations like that popped up again it could potentially hurt Paige's career. I told Kelly that I wasn't Alex's babysitter. Kelly then pulled me up by my collar and told me that if anything like that ever happened again she would kill me, slowly and painfully. Let's just say that Kelly can be VERY scary when she wants to be.

So right now the party is in full swing. Everyone you would expect to be here is here and then some. Jay and Manny with little Emma are here, actually I'm pretty sure Jay is playing hide and seek with Emma right now. Craig got some time off from recording to be here. Of course Paige's parents are here, they're talking to my parents right now. Major is having an argument with Dylan about how he's the better uncle because of his age. Ellie and Beth are lounging on some chairs right now, doing nothing. And then some of Alex's work friends are here and some of Paige's co-workers are here. Overall I'd say this party is a bash so far.

"This party is amazing so far," I tell them.

Paige smiles. "Thank hon," she says. "My princess' first party just had to be amazing."

Paige kisses AJ on her cheek while AJ claps.

"Down," Aj commands.

Wow at the tender age of one AJ is already sounding like both Paige and Alex.

Alex looks at her with questioning eyes. "Are you sure?" she asks. "I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

I wave Alex off. "Stop being a worrywart," I tell her.

Alex looks at me with a dark look. "Be quiet," she says. "Last time I put her down she fell on her face."

"And she got right back up," I remind her.

"Lexie we have to at least let her try again," Paige says.

"Down," AJ commands again.

Alex sighs. "Alright, alright," she says, giving up. "But I'm holding on to your hands this time."

Alex gently puts AJ down on the ground, on her feet. AJ tries to balance herself while Alex is holding onto her hands. See, for the past month or so AJ has been trying to walk. First it just started with her lifting herself up by grabbing onto something, usually people's pants legs, or grabbing a chair or the side of the couch but lately for the past week she's really been trying to get this walking thing down. She's been able to stand up by herself for about ten seconds but then she just falls on her butt.

AJ is taking small baby steps while Alex is holding on to her hands and following behind her. There's this look of determination on AJ's face that matches the same look Alex has on her face when ever she's up against a hard task.

"Lexi, you have to let her go if she's going to do it by herself," Paige says.

Alex looks at Paige with a worried look on her face.

"Go ahead hon, she can do it," Paige encourages Alex.

Alex slowly lets go of AJ's hands. AJ places her left foot in front and then her right foot. So far, so good. AJ does the same action as before. _Plop!_ And now she's on the ground. A look of frustration appears on AJ's face. To me it looks like she wants to curse, if she could. Instead she bangs her fists on the ground and huffs in frustration.

Alex picks AJ up. "Are you ok?" she asks her.

"She did the same thing you do when something doesn't go your way," I tell Alex. "First you bang your fists and then you huff in frustration."

"I do not," Alex says.

Paige is nodding her head. "Actually hon, you do," she says. Paige looks at AJ. "It's ok sweetie. That was a very nice try."

I see Major making is way over to us.

"Hey twerp," I greet him.

Major waves me off. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbles. Major turns his attention to Palex. "Hey, not to be rude or anything because this party is great and all, but I'm nine and I have a bed time which means I don't have too long till this bedtime."

"Get to the point Major," Alex says.

"Are we going to cut this cake or what?" Major asks.

I whistle. "Wow, he just gets straight to the point," I say.

Alex looks at Paige. "I guess it is time to cut the cake," Alex says. She looks at AJ. "Are you ready for cake?"

"Yay!" AJ cheers and claps her hands.

"Alright, I'll go grab Dylan so we can get the cake," I tell them.

I walk to the patio where a lot of the adults have gathered and are just talking. I walk up to Ellie and Beth who are still just laying on the lounge chairs. Beth has on sunglasses and everything, just relaxing.

"Look at you two," I say. "Just layin around, doin nothing."

Beth tilts her sunglasses down and looks at me. She rests her hands on her stomach and I already know what she's going to say.

"Carrying a baby is very tiring Jordan," she says seriously.

I chuckle. "In two months you won't be able to say that anymore," I tell her.

"Well in two months I'll get to say that being a mother is very tiring."

"But then I will also be able to say that." I look at Ellie. "Maybe then Ellie can babysit for us."

Ellie's eyes widen in fear. "No thank you," she says quickly.

I laugh at her response. "Calm down Ellie," I tell her. "I'm going to go get the cake."

I kiss Beth on the cheek and leave those two doing whatever they were doing before. I place my hand on Dylan's shoulder as I walk past him and Marco, signaling that it's time to get the cake.

Dylan follows me into the kitchen to get the pink number one shaped birthday cake.

"What flavor did Paige say this was again?" Dylan asks.

"Um vanilla I think?" I tell him. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. Honestly I zone out when Paige starts talking to me sometimes."

Dylan chuckles. "I do too honestly."

Dylan lifts one side of the cake while I lift the other. As we make our way outside I notice that everyone has gathered on the patio. I notice Major jumping up and down in excitement. You'd that that it was his birthday we're celebrating. I see Palex and AJ sitting at the head of the picnic table that's set up for the cake. As we get closer to the table Dylan and I stop so Brian can light the single candle that is on the cake. As soon as the candle is lit everyone begins to sing.

_ Happy birthday to you_

_ Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Athena_

_ Happy birthday to you!_

Everyone begins to clap and cheer. Dylan and I put the cake down on the table in front of Palex and AJ.

"Make a wish baby girl," Alex tells AJ.

Palex helps AJ blow out the candle and everyone claps and cheers even louder. Paige and Alex each kiss AJ on the cheek as the little girl claps and smiles. There're flashes everywhere from people taking pictures.

"Alright, let's cut this cake!" Major yells.

Brian flicks Major's ear, warning him to mind his manners. Major turns and looks at him with an angry face, which quickly softens when he sees Brian's angry face.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice says behind me.

I turn around. Oh crap, it's Sage. And she's holding a present. How nice. I turn back and see Palex and AJ notice Sage as well. Now knowing who Sage is AJ waves at her. Alex has a nervous smile on her face while I'm not quite sure what Paige is thinking. I think due to her being in public and this being a happy event for her family she's keeping the bitch face on the inside.

"Hey Sage," Alex greets her nervously.

Those of us who know the whole back story and situation look at each other with the same thing running through our minds, "Oh shit". I look at Beth, but like Major, her whole focus is currently on the cake. I look at Jay and he's looking back at me shaking his head. He mouths "I'm staying out of it" to me. What a pansy.

Paige smiles. "Hello Sage," she greets her.

"Hi Paige," Sage greets her with both happiness and nervousness in her voice. "Hi AJ, happy birthday."

"Gifts go on the gift table hon," Paige says.

Ok so there are three different meanings behind Paige's notorious "hon". The first way can be the enduring loving way. She usually uses that one for family and friends. The second one is when she's doing it in sort of a condensing sort of way. Like if someone does something stupid or asks a stupid question. Then there's the third way. This is when Paige says it in a really bitchy way; the way where when she says it means you're in deep shit. The way Paige just said "hon" to Sage was a mix of number two and three.

Sage nods her head. "Ok, cool," she says.

Sage walks over to the gift table. I look at Kelly and she puts her hands up.

"Today is my day off," she says and takes a swig of her beer. "I'm her as a friend, not Paige's assistant. Besides I told you to fix this over a month ago."

I roll my eyes at her. I turn my focus back to Palex and AJ. Alex is currently cutting cake for guests while Rose has AJ sitting in her lap while she eats cake. Major has already moved on to his second piece of cake.

"Slow down Major," Brian tells him.

Major ignores him and continues stuffing his mouth with cake. The music begins again as everyone enjoys cake and goes back to the conversations there were having before singing the birthday song. I notice Paige whisper something in Alex's ear. Jay takes over the cutting of the cake as Alex follows Paige into the house.

"Are you going to follow them?"

I turn around and Ellie, Craig, Marco, Dylan, and Beth are all staring at me.

"What makes you think I'm going in there?" I ask them.

"Because you're Jordan," Marco says.

"Yeah, you always jump in at moments like this," Dylan says.

"Why do I have to jump in?" I ask. I point at Dylan. "Your sister is part of that relationship as well buddy."

"Yeah but see as you've mentioned many times before, I wasn't really here for the formation of Palex and I spent many years in Switzerland, therefore-"

I hold my hand up. "Stop," I tell him. "You're excuse is starting to turn into a long story that no one wants or needs to hear. I'm going to let them solve this one for themselves."

Craig scoffs. "I give her five minutes," he says.

"I say two," Beth says.

I look at Beth. "That hurts," I tell her.

Beth shrugs her shoulders. "I know you," she says. "Now I must go get another piece of cake. The baby REALLY likes vanilla."

Beth waddles back to the picnic table with Ellie right behind her. I sigh and roll my eyes. I head inside and head up the stairs. I know in a situation like this with a party going on in the backyard Palex would take this discussion to the bedroom. As I reach the second floor I hear voices but they're not yelling, so that's a good thing.

As I approach their bedroom I notice that the door is cracked open. They took it upstairs but didn't close the door.

"Paigey, I honestly think you're making a bigger deal out of this than is needed," I hear Alex say.

"No Lexi, don't," Paige says angrily. "Don't try to make this seem like I'm the crazy one, like I'm overreacting, because I'm not."

"But you are! So what Sage came to the party?"

"This was invitation only. Not just some party for her to crash."

"She didn't crash it! I invited her! Sage is my friend Paige, and AJ likes her. Why shouldn't be invited to the party?"

I open the door slowly.

"Hey guys," I say.

Paige looks at me. "No," she says quickly and angrily.

"Paige I-"

"No Jordan, stay out of this."

"Listen I just wanted to say-"

"No," Paige cuts me off. "I am serious Jordan, stay out of this. This is between me and Alex. Not you!"

Paige pushes me out of the room and slams the door shut. Wow, how rude. I go back down the stairs to join the party. Everyone is doing their own thing, either eating cake, talking, or playing with children of their own. I see Sage sitting next to Beth and Ellie on the lounge chairs. Major is off in the yard with AJ, holding her hands helping her walk, while Rose and Roger are supervising. I begin walking toward them.

Beth grabs my hand, stopping me. She tilts her sun glasses down so I can see her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah," I say nonchalant.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble," Sage says.

I wave her off. "Well today is also their anniversary, so they're just spending some couple time together."

I continue my journey to Major and AJ.

"Hey Major," I greet him.

Major looks up at me and smile. "Look Jordan," he begins. "I'm helping AJ walk."

"You sure are buddy."

"Jordan," Rose says my name. "Where are Alex and Paige?"

"They're just talking. Just trying to have some alone time," I reassure her.

Major gently places AJ down. "I think I'm going to get more cake," he announces.

"You're going to throw up," I tell him.

He shrugs. "Eh, whatever."

I sit down across from AJ. AJ is just looking around, it's like she's looking for someone. She turns her head and now she's looking at me. AJ sort of looks confused. Can a baby look confused?

"Mama?" AJ says. Well sounds more like asking.

"Are you asking me where your mother is?" I ask her.

"Mama? Mommy?"

AJ starts turning her head, like she's looking for Palex. The look of confusion turns into slight frustration.

"Mama! Mommy!" AJ calls out.

Ok not knowing where they are is really starting to get to AJ. A look of concentration mixed with frustration appears on the young girl's face. AJ puts her hands on the ground and pushes her butt into the air.

"AJ…"

Steadying her butt AJ slowly lifts herself up. Ok, she's standing up by herself now. Wow she's gone ten whole seconds without falling down. A look of determination is on the young girl's face. AJ places her left foot in front and then her right. She repeats the action. Oh my God.

"AJ?"

The girl has taken five steps without falling.

"Mama!" AJ calls out.

AJ continues taking step after step. She's a bit wobbly but she's still holding up.

"Oh my God Athena!" Rose shrieks.

Everyone's attention turns to us as AJ continues walking. Oh my God she's walking!

"Mama! Mommy!" AJ calls out once again.

"Jordan, go get the girls!" Rose yells at me.

I run into the house as AJ continues walking. I run up the stairs. Unlike last time I can hear yelling. I slow down my pace.

"I saw the pictures Alex!" I hear Paige yell.

"Nothing happened Paige!"

"That's not the point Alex! I'm off doing my **job** while I get reports about you hanging out with Sage! Having lunches and dinners with her? And then I hear how you had her babysit AJ? How do you think the makes me feel? And then you didn't even tell me aboot it, like you're hiding something!"

"Paige I can't believe we're arguing about this! I love you! What I had with Sage is over! I married **you **and committed my life to you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you stop being so insecure?"

"Don't tell me I'm being insecure Alex! How would you feel if I just started having private dinners with Riley or Spinner while you were away doing your job?"

Well seeing as Spinner is married I don't really think she can use that one. Also she was only with Riley for a couple of months.

"I would trust you because that's what a wife does," Alex says. "She trusts her partners and don't believe the stupid rumors that are on some gossip blog site."

"Maybe I'd be able to trust you if you were sneaking off with your ex!"

"Who's sneaking off? I'm not sneaking anywhere. I'm right here Paige, just like I was right here every night waiting for you to come on."

Paige scoffs. "Except for the nights where you were off having dinner with Sage."

Ok, I've had enough of this. I open the door and walk into the bedroom. Paige turns her head quickly and looks at me with fire in her eyes.

"I said this is none of your business Jordan!" she yells.

"Jordan, just get out," Alex says.

"No!" I yell.

"Jordan," Alex says my name sternly.

"No!" I repeat. "You two are up here arguing while your daughter is downstairs looking for you! Your daughter just took her first steps!"

Palex gasps. Alex runs her hands through her hair angrily while Paige has her hand over her mouth, surprised.

"Your daughter was downstairs looking for you," I tell them. "Calling out for you! And then she stood up with determination and concentration on her face and took her first steps, looking for her mothers who were up here arguing about the same issue that's been argued so many times before."

"Jordan…" Alex starts.

"No," I tell her, interrupting her. "Today is about your family, not some stupid rumor flying around that we all know to be false. It's not about a woman that was once in Alex's life and is back now. It's about your daughter and your marriage. Three years ago you two made promised to each other. You two made vows to each other. You promised to love each other no matter what and to trust each other but yet you're up here arguing about someone who doesn't even matter anymore."

"I can't believe we missed it," Paige says, sadness coating her voice.

I shake my head. "Just grow up," I tell them. "Stop being insecure, stop lying to each other, stop keeping secrets. Just grow up."

I leave the room, walking down the stairs. I guess it wouldn't be a party without some drama.

* * *

**A/N: So this might be the last time I bring up the Sage issue because I think I might be beating a dead horse with it. Soon Jordeth will have their baby!**


	17. Names and Pains

**A/N: Motivation and inspiration is so hard to find these days but I thank you guys for staying with me. It really does mean a lot.**

**So my classes don't start again till the 23rd. So my goal is to update this story at least 23 times by then. Which means some days will have double updates and I know how much y'all love that. =)**

**So this chapter is kind of a filler and there's some fluff in it. I will warn you that this and probably the next two chapters will be more Jordeth centric but I will get back to Palex, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it the last time I updated and I still don't own Degrassi.  
**

* * *

They say that naming your child can be the first important decision you make for your child's life. Now I'll admit that I am one of those girls that have had baby names picked out since I was about ten. Granted I did change my mind when I became a Johnson but I still have an idea for the girl's name. Now with such an important decision upon us and the due date inching closer it's time to finalize the future name for our baby. And that's where the problem is.

"I really don't think you're thinking this completely through," I tell Beth. "I mean our child is already going to have two last names. Does he or she really need two middle names?"

"One middle name for your family and one middle name for my family," Beth says, as if it is the most common thing done in the world.

"Why does each of our families need a middle name? A middle name is a middle name. Most people don't even know each other's middle name."

"Your brother's middle name is Allen."

"You were there when he was born."

"Your father's middle name is Lee and your mother's is Ella." Beth crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

I start wagging my finger at her. "Oh you've think you've won, haven't you?"

Beth smirks. "I know I've won," she says. "This was never really a debate when you think aboot it Jordan. You and I both know I'm going to get my way. Sure I'll let you state your side but you and I both know how this will end."

I start walking toward Beth slowly. "Oh so you think," I tell her. "If I remember correctly we agreed that I would get to pick out the names of our first two children and you agreed and said then they had to have four names and your last name had to come first in the hyphen." I cross my arms and smirk. I know I've won.

"A hyphened last name does not count as two names," Beth says.

"Yes it does. It TOTALLY counts as two names, that's why you have a hyphen so you can tie the two names."

"To make one name."

I smile. "Ah, I see what you're trying to do Mrs. Perez-Johnson. You think you're sneaky, but you're not."

Beth shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not trying to be sneaky. I'm just explaining my logic."

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "Your crazy logic?"

"It's not crazy."

Beth uncrosses my arms and takes my hand. She places my hand on the top of her very pregnant stomach. Uh-oh, I already know what she's going to do.

"Think aboot our unborn child," she says in her sweet loving voice. "I think our child would appreciate the greatness of having two middle names."

I look Beth in the eyes with a serious look on my face. "I think when our child reaches the age of ten he or she is going to ask us why the hell we gave him or her five names. Plus are we even allowed to give our child two middle names?"

Beth smiles and nods her head vigorously. "Yes," she answers excitedly. "I looked it up and there is no legal limit on how many names we can give our child."

"Oh well then I'm surprised you also don't want to give our child two first names," I joke.

Beth playfully punches me in the arm. I laugh as I place my hands on both sides of Beth's face, cupping it.

"As usual you can have whatever you want," I tell her. "If you want the baby to have five middle names then he or she can have five middle names."

Beth smiles. "Told you I win," she says.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Don't be a sore winner. Just kiss me already."

Beth gives me a kiss any loser would want. This innocent kiss is starting to turn into something serious. Beth jerks away.

"Ow," she winces, like she's trying to cover the pain, yet I can clearly see it written all over her face.

"What's wrong," I ask quickly. "Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

Beth waves me off. "I'm ok," she says. "The baby just decided to kick me really hard."

"Are you sure? Because I didn't feel anything."

"Yes Jordan, I'm sure. I know my own body."

"Sorry, I didn't know it could hurt that bad. Are you sure it's just the baby kicking? Because you've been making that face all day today and I've never seen you make it before today."

Beth looks at me. "I'm ok," she says in a serious tone. "The baby isn't due for another three weeks. He or she must just be getting really excited since we're talking about names and what not."

I nod my head hesitantly. "Ok, well maybe you should go to sleep. It's starting to get late anyway.

Beth nods her head, agreeing with me. I help Beth up the stairs, making sure that she doesn't fall backwards. We go to our bathroom and floss our teeth.

"Ew Jordan, you're flicking food particles onto the mirror," Beth says, half laughing.

"You're the one who tells me to floss more," I remind her. "Not my fault that when I floss I also flick."

Beth laughs and shakes her head. "I'm definitely going to be the one to teach our children how to floss."

I shrug my shoulders. "Good luck with that. Johnsons are known for being very hard headed when it comes to dental hygiene. When Dad first flossed Major's teeth for him Major bit him. And then when Dad let Major try to floss his teeth on his own he swallowed the floss. Of course he was ok afterwards."

Beth is shaking her head. "Your family," she says.

"My family is your family. Don't forget that."

We finish flossing our teeth and move on to the brushing, my favorite part. I grab my favorite toothpaste that taste just like bubble gum. I squirt the toothpaste on my electric tooth brush and begin the process. As I begin brushing my teeth I being singing the tooth brushing song my mom taught me when I was two. During the song I spit when too much gunk gets in my mouth. I grab my cup of water and mouth wash and rinse my mouth. I look up at myself in the mirror and smile.

"Perfection," I say.

"Is that the trademark Johnson smile?" Beth asks.

"Psh, please. This is the trademark Jordan Johnson smile. All the other Johnsons wish they had this smile. This smile got you pregnant. Mhm."

"Haha!" Beth bursts out laughing. "Yeah, ok."

Beth and I leave the bathroom, all done. Beth gets into the bed as I grab my cell phone off the night stand.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call," I tell Beth.

"Tell Alex I say hi," she says.

"Of course," I tell her and kiss her quickly.

I make my way out of the bedroom and into the office. I close the office door, knowing that sometimes my naturally loud voice can get too loud. I press _2_ on my phone and it immediately calls Alex.

"Thank God my phone is on vibrate since I literally just got AJ to sleep," Alex says.

"Hello to you too dear sister," I greet her. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"We just saw each other yesterday," Alex says and I can already see the face she's probably making.

"Yes but we haven't talked at all today."

"Yes well that's because I have a nine to five job, unlike you, and then a therapy session with Paige."

Ya see after the whole "missing AJ's first steps" fiasco they both agreed that maybe they should see someone since for some reason Sage was a recurring issue for Paige. From what Alex has told me the counselor has been suggesting that Paige actually spend some time with Sage, to see that she's not a threat and that Paige is just experiencing, and I quote "Paige is feeling unwanted. Most working mothers feel this way, especially those who spend a lot of time doing their job. She is especially feeling this because she sees Sage as someone who is trying to step in and take her place." Psh, I could have told them that and saved them $150 an hour.

"Excuse you I do have a nine to five job. It's just not literally nine to five, also I'm in transition. Anyways how was the therapy session?" I ask. "Not that you have to tell me because I know what goes on in therapy usually stays in therapy."

"Shut up Jordan," Alex says. "It's going ok. We're really making some progress. Paige is really making some progress. She's going to have lunch with Sage this weekend."

"With a chaperon right? I'd rather not turn on the news and see that Paige is going to jail for killing Sage. I mean she hates Sage as much as she hated Manny back in the eleventh grade. And we both know how that turned out."

"We were in high school then. High school Paige is different than adult Paige."

"Not by much," I mutter.

"How aboot you stop insulting my wife and we talk aboot yours? How's Beth doing?"

I sigh. "She's ok. Ya know only three weeks left and what not. But she kind of seemed in pain today."

"What kind of pain?" Alex asks concerned.

"I don't know. Like she would say "ow" but say it quietly, as if she didn't want me to hear it but her face would distort with pain. She said the baby was kicking her really hard but do babies really kick THAT hard?"

"Well I'm not a doctor-"

"Yes you are," I say quickly. "You are a doctor."

I hear Alex sigh, sounding annoyed. "Ok I'm not an OBG but if I were you I'd maybe take her to the hospital. Could be serious or nothing at all."

"Psh you try getting a pregnant Latina to the doctor's when she doesn't want to go."

"Well, just see how tomorrow goes. And speaking of tomorrow, it's almost your birthday, two more days. What craziness do you have planned for this year?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know," I tell her. "I might keep is pretty calm, low key this year."

Alex fake gasps. "No way," she says, teasing me. "THE Jordan Johnson isn't going to do something crazy and badass for her birthday? The world must be ending."

"Hardy har har Alex, you're so funny. I mean Beth is super pregnant and I can't really focus on anything other than her and work right now. Maybe we'll just have a quiet family dinner at Mom and Dad's and eat cake."

"Oh I'm sure Major will love that. Well as nice as it's been talking to you I'm sure I will either talk or see you tomorrow."

"Good night dearest sister and tell the lovely Paige I said 'ello," I say in my fake British accent. I can practically hear Alex rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight Jordan."

_Click._

I quietly chuckle to myself. I leave the office and enter the bedroom, quietly. Beth is already out like lamp. I place my phone on my nightstand and crawl into the bed. I place my arm around Beth protectively and start running through the nation's top forty songs in my head.

Zzzzz. Zzzzzz. Zzzzzz.

Ow! Ow! Someone's attacking me!

"Jordan!"

I instantly wake up to the sound of my wife in pain. I turn on my night stand lamp. Beth looks worried and she's holding her stomach.

"Something's wrong," she says, scared. "Argh!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital, NOW."

I jump out of the bed and throw a pair of sweats on and my wind breaker.

"Jordan," Beth calls out my name.

I look over at her. Panic is written all over her face.

"I think my water just broke."

Oh shit.


	18. Very Critical & Important Author's Note

Hey guys! So for the past couple of weeks I have had MAJOR writer's block with this story. I don't know why but for some reason I've had pretty much no inspiration or motivation to write this story. One day I literally sat in front of my computer for two hours just staring at my screen, trying to think of something to write. One of the main reasons for this writer's block is because I had the next ten chapters outlined and one of them I actually already had written and then I lost them. I can't find them anywhere and that has put me in a major funk.

I don't want to leave you guys high and dry for too long so that's why I was wondering if you'd be ok that while I try to get out of this funk I work on two other projects and share them with you. One is a revamp of my original story "The Outsider's View of Palex". I originally wrote that story when I was only 16 and was brand new to fanfic. When I read it now I sort of cringe because I see so many mistakes and it's not very descriptive and I feel like I skipped so much. So I would like to do a revamp of that and I know what you're thinking and no, it's not going to be just me reposting the chapters with corrections. This revamp will actually have MORE chapters than the original one, it will focus on the whole Degrassi group (Paige, Marco, Ellie, Craig, Alex, and Jordan), but the basis of the story will still be PALEX, there will be new characters and some old ones will appear way earlier than they did in the original, there will be MORE drama, and more than just two people will be shot during the school shooting. In fact I already wrote that chapter and I'm telling you right now, it's going to BLOW your mind away. So I've been watching Degrassi season 4 for the past week and I've already started on the revamp and I think you guys are going to REALLY like it.

The other project I'm working on is a Brittana fic. For those of you who don't know Brittana is the Glee couple, Brittany and Santana. It's a vampire fic but nothing like Twilight, ew gross. I don't want to give too much away but I will tell you that a familiar character will be in this story ;)

So while I'm getting out of this _Marriage_ funk is it ok with you guys if I work and post my other projects? Because I honestly don't want to leave you with nothing to do while I figure out what I want to do with the grown-ups. And I want you guys to know that even though Degrassi ended Palex they're still alive in our hearts. Your comments are very much appreciated. Thanks.

Love,

Momo


End file.
